


Mask Off

by chillyjillyy8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affectionate degradation, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Choking, College, College Student Hatake Kakashi, Consensual Sex, De-Aged Hatake Kakashi, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Party, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyjillyy8/pseuds/chillyjillyy8
Summary: You just wanted to stay home and catch up on chores, when your roommate convinces you to go out with him. You didn't expect much to happen, but things were only going to get more exciting by the end of the night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 58





	1. Second Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is a college au, every character in it is between 21-24 years old. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kakashi or the characters in it from Naruto, I only own my oc's. :)

Some things never change. You knew that, but it still didn’t make you feel any better. You had just gotten back to your apartment after a much needed week break to your home town. You didn’t really have a big family, so you mostly stayed with your friends in a small house you all rented together for the few days. School was definitely not as big of a priority as it should have been for the past few months, but it’s hard to focus when so much is constantly going on. You’re friends, Kya and Haru, had been dating for the past 2 years and recently decided to take a break from each other. You knew things were changing between them, but it was hard to stay neutral when you lived with Haru. Kya was one of your oldest friends, but you were always closer with Haru. On top of that, your childhood cat had died. She was the prettiest calico you had ever seen, and was always there for you when you needed her the most. It broke your heart to lose you, but you knew it was time.  


School was picking back up tomorrow, but thankfully your first class wasn’t until 11am. Monday’s were always nicer because school was so calm. You only had the two classes on Monday, and they were back to back so you had the rest of the day to relax at home and catch up with chores. You didn’t really mind your lectures because you could just as easily read from the book, take notes and learn as much as you could if someone was talking to you about it. You learned better studying alone than trying to keep focus on a teacher in a huge classroom where your eyes would constantly roam. You didn’t really pay too much attention to your classmates, because you didn’t really have any interest in dating. Your first year you spent a lot of time partying and enjoying others' company. So by now you were kind of jaded from the whole concept of dating. Sure, there were a few people in class you thought were cute, but none really stood out to you.  


Tonight, your only plans were to finish up on laundry from the past week of break, cook dinner, and catch up on your anime’s. You decided to take a nice, long bath to try and relax before you get started with your night. Just as you had gotten out of the bath, with your towel around your hair and your robe falling off to get dressed, Haru came into your room.

“Haru! Jesus could you at least knock before busting my fucking door down?!”

“ **Fuck!** So so sorry Y/n! I thought you would have been dressed by now! What are you doing?!”

“I was about to throw on my pjs and slippers when you so nicely decided to enter my dojo! Do you need something or are you just here to annoy me?”

Haru looked hurt, and you knew he was going to pout. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a get together with me tonight. A friend of mine invited me, and I think Kya is going. I just don’t know if I’m ready to be at a place like that with her yet. We have been trying to keep our space, but you know how she gets.” 

You sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. Kya was never good at respecting someone's emotional boundaries because she always thought she was right, especially with Haru.

“It depends, how many people, which friend and how long are we staying?”

“Wait, so you will actually go!? I’m so excited you’re actually going out with me for once! You never leave the house except for work and school.” He rolled his eyes at you.

He wasn’t entirely wrong. Classes and work was all you really did, but you really enjoyed your work. You were a bartender a few nights throughout the week and on Saturdays. Your boss was super cool about letting you take Sundays off because he knew how much you had going on. 

“I didn’t agree to shit yet, answer my questions first and I'll consider it. I have like two episodes of _AOT_ to catch up on and I need my Hange fill.” You crossed your arms over your head and laid back on your bed. Haru sat down by your feet, and leaned over just enough to meet your gaze. 

“It’s just a small get together. Just some kids from our department and from the architecture department. It’s just Asuma. I know you guys aren’t as close now, but he is still your friend. And we don’t have to stay all night. We can leave as soon as you want, as long as you play some games first and try to enjoy yourself.” He smirked knowing he was pushing it. 

Asuma wasn’t _that_ bad, he just wasn’t exactly what you would call reliable. You guys were both actually really close at one point. He was always late, but he was hot so our professor never paid much mind to it. When you first met him, he immediately wanted to try his luck.

**FLASHBACK-**

You were in class trying to copy the notes from the board as fast as you could. It was all in the class email presentation, but it was easier to make your own notes as you went along so you didn't have to do it later and waste time. Haru had to run as soon as class was over to get to Kya’s class before it ended to walk with her home. Soon class was over, and you started to pack up your stuff and make your way down to the café for something hot to drink before your next class.

As you barely made it out of the door, Asuma stepped beside you from behind the door and tapped you on your shoulder. He was so much bigger than you, so you jumped a little, turned and punched him as hard as you could on his chest out of surprise. You immediately started apologizing as he stumbled back, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh my god, fuck! I am so so sorry! I didn’t expect someone to be there and it scared me. Holy shit, are you ok?” Your face was bright red and you could feel your anxiety shoot through your whole body.

He just shook his head a little and put his hands on his knees, trying to compose himself. “Nah, I’m good, just give me a second. Fuck, you’re strong as shit for being as small as you are, ha.” 

You felt so bad, but were also a little proud knowing that you could do so much damage to someone so much bigger than you. You were pretty short, but still knew how to handle yourself if you needed to. 

“I really am so sorry. I don’t handle surprises well. Can I treat you to a coffee or a tea or something? I was just on my way to the school café before my next class.” You hoped he would join you so you didn’t feel so bad.

He stood up straight and had a huge grin on his face. “Yeah, I would love that. Just try not to knock me out next time, and I _think_ I’ll be able to forgive you.” He winked at you. He was really hot. Definitely right up your alley as far as looks were concerned. He was fairly tall, absolutely ripped, and had a great smile. He had styled black hair, clearly something he was good at doing. He had some facial hair, but it was all trimmed and well kept. But his confidence beamed all around him, making you a little uncomfortable and insecure.

You both started walking towards the door, and not many people were around since the class was over. You realized as you were about to step outside, you never even properly introduced yourself. “I’m y/n l/n by the way, I completely forgot to introduce myself after hitting you.” You’re face flushed from the embarrassment. 

He looked at you and smiled, with some amusement behind his eyes. “I’m Asuma Sarutobi. And you can hit me anytime, just maybe not as hard next time.” 

Man, he knew how to make you blush. He opened the door for you and you both made your way down the sidewalk towards the corner. You weren’t great at starting conversations, but you didn’t really mind enjoying the quiet. You glanced up towards him and offered a small smile. He caught you out of the corner of his eye and smirked. 

“Do I have something on my cheek, or am I just that good to look at?” 

You rolled your eyes, “Man, you must think you’re hot shit, huh?” You both chuckled a little and made it to the cafe. You both stepped inside and asked what he wanted so he could go find you guys a table. He just wanted an americano, and went to find a table towards the front by the window. You were checking your phone notifications while waiting in line since you knew what you wanted. 

You heard a bunch of people come in together, laughing and making quite a bit of noise. You didn’t pay much mind to it and went back to your phone. Just as you were about to look up, someone’s back bumped into you, knocking your phone to the ground. You sighed and bent down to pick it up. 

“ _Damn_ girl, why don’t you take your time picking that up?”

You immediately stood up and turned around, ready to smack whoever it was for saying stupid shit like that to you. When you turned around, you saw a tall, muscular guy with spiky grey hair. He had a fairly pronounced scar over his left eye, going from the top of his eyebrow down past his eye and to the top of his cheek. It was red, but healed, and it almost made him look like some kind of cartoon villain come to life. He looked at you with a shitty grin, hands in his pockets and head cocked to the side. It took you a moment to take in his appearance before you remembered what he said.

“Why don’t _you_ back the fuck up and keep your eyes to your fucking self, **asshole.** You’re lucky you didn’t break my phone from backing into me in the first place.”

“Woah calm down sweetheart, no need to be so hostile. It was an accident, no harm intended.” He chuckled lightly. “I won’t apologize for looking at your ass though.”

Your blood was boiling. Who did he think he was? He was literally assaulting you with his gaze, and didn’t even see anything wrong. You knew he was one of those guys that thought being a dick was a good way to woo a girl into sleeping with him. 

“It’s a shame you're such an asshole, because you’re actually pretty cute. Eh, I might feel bad about this, but _probably not._ ” You smiled.

You twisted your torso a little bit, bringing your fist back as far as you could, ready to let it uncoil forward into his cheek. Just as you were about to connect with his face, a big hand caught yours, stopping your momentum entirely. You turned to see who dared to stop you from serving your own form of justice. Next to the dick, was Asuma with a concerned look on his face. You yanked your hand free, ready to throw your left fist forward, determined to get some satisfaction. Asuma stepped in front of you, with his back to the grey haired pervert. 

“ **Y/n,** calm down. I don’t know what he did, but you’re going to get kicked out if you keep trying to fight with Kakashi. Why are you so worked up?” He looked down at you with worry in his eyes. 

You were stunned. Not only was he preventing you from hitting the asshole, he was apparently close enough to him to know his name and defend him from getting hit. 

“What is your problem? **He** backed into me, knocking my phone down, and then had the nerve to talk to me about my ass while staring at me. Why are you defending this prick?” You were seething, at the perv, but mostly at Asuma. Your ears were burning red with anger. “You know what, I don’t give a fuck. Here, I’m leaving. See you in class.”

You shoved some money at Asuma, and stormed past him and his friend towards the door to leave. You got outside and immediately started making your way home, ready to get to the gym to get your anger out in a nonviolent way that would get you into trouble. You heard someone trying to catch up to you, not bothering to slow down. 

“Y/n! Wait up, please. Quit walking so damn fast, fuck.” Asuma was practically running to catch up, panting from the distance. He reached forward and caught your arm, causing you to come to a stop before turning around to meet his gaze. You must have looked bewildered because Asuma’s face looked stunned as he took a step back. 

“What the fuck do you want now? I can take care of myself, and I just met you today so why are you even following me?”

“Look, I’m sorry. Kakashi is an old friend of mine, but he is a prick. He has always gotten his way with girls because of his looks, so he has zero manners. He is a close friend though, so I stepped in. I’m sorry for how he acted, but please don’t be mad at me.” 

He looked sincerely concerned. You could tell this wasn’t his first time apologizing for his so called friend. Your anger towards Asuma subsided a bit, only going back to Kakashi. How could someone you just bumped into already be someone you hated with a burning passion? 

“Look Asuma, I won’t apologize for what I did. He was being a disgusting, perverted asshole, friend or not. I can handle myself, so I don’t need you to step in trying to be a peacekeeper. We aren’t even friends, so just back off next time.” You were so mad, you honestly didn’t even care when you saw how he reacted towards your words. “Sorry I didn’t get your coffee. I’ll bring you one next week. But I’m going to head home now. See ya.” 

You turned away and started walking home. You started to feel bad, but it wasn’t like you really liked Asuma. He was cute and a flirt, but it didn’t seem like you had much in common. You peaked back to where you previously were, and saw Asuma heading back towards the cafe with his shoulders hanging a little low. You would apologize again monday, but for now you were going to keep your frustrations for later. 

As soon as you got home, you got changed and headed for the gym. You didn’t like lifting weights, but you loved to run and box. It was therapeutic for you to hit something without consequence. You spent the next 2 hours punching your stress away and running until you couldn't feel your legs anymore. 

The next week, Asuma sat next to you in class, waiting to see how you would react to his presence.

“I’m not mad at you so you can quit staring at me before you burn holes into the side of my head.” You joked and offered a smirk. He relaxed his shoulders and chuckled a bit, nudging you with his elbows a little bit. After that, you both got closer and became really good friends. He would still hit on you from time to time, but you both needed a friend more than anything. You loved him, but in a sister way, and he felt the same. 

After a few months, he started hanging out with other people you didn’t really like. You tried your best to be friendly and fit with them, but they all just rubbed you the wrong way. And Asuma started acting differently too. When they were around, he stopped being the big, funny teddy bear you knew him to be. He was meaner about his jokes, and was much more conceited. He acted like he was too good to be your friend, and that probably hurt more than anything. 

One night, you had tagged along with his group to go to eat then to karaoke. You went to a chill little ramen shop downtown that was well known by all college students. You didn’t really want to go, but he begged you to. 

***Before you left***

“ _Please y/n._ I already told them I would go, and it's the only night you are free this week. Just go with us, I'll pay and make sure you have fun, ok?” He pleaded again with that dumb puppy dog face he used on you. You couldn’t even look at him without laughing.

“Ok, ok! Fine, I'll go. But I want ice cream on the way home, got it?” You gave him your most annoyed smile. Truthfully, Asuma was your best friend. You both matched each other's energies so well almost all the time. He helped you feel a little less weird most days. 

He grinned, agreeing to your terms, excited that you were going out with him. 

Once you got to the restaurant and met up with his friends, he was gone. It always made you uneasy when he would act different, especially with you. You loved _your_ Asuma, but this version of him was foreign to you, and you hated it.

You began wondering away from the conversation, getting on your phone to distract yourself so you didn’t get pulled into their meaningless chatter. Your ears suddenly perked up at the mention of your name. You listened without raising your head, not wanting to make it obvious.

“I mean shit Asuma, what’s the point of even bringing y/n when she doesn't even _want_ to be here? She has been on her phone all night, she clearly thinks she is too good for us.” This was all coming from another girl at the end of the table, speaking to Asuma directly, without concern of her volume. You couldn’t remember her name, because you had zero interest in learning it.

“I know, I know. But I told her she could come with us since we were supposed to hangout tonight. Next time I won’t make plans with her on the same night, deal?” Asuma replied with a shitty smile on his face. 

_You were seething._

“Ok Asuma, I’m leaving. I’ll see you in class.” You got up from your seat and turned to leave. As you started walking away, you could hear his friends laughing and acting like children.

“Ohhhh Asuma’s girlfriend is all mad. You better run after her before she cries.” 

_**What a fucking bitch.** _

You started walking down the street, heading into the direction of Kya’s house since she lived closer than you. As you were walking, Asuma started calling you. You contemplated ignoring it, knowing he would just keep calling. You reluctantly answered.

“What the fuck do you want Asuma? I’m going home.”

“Y/n, can you come back so we can at least talk? I don’t get what your problem is.”

You were pissed. You hung up without another word and started walking back. Once you got closer, you saw the group walking out, heading in the direction of the nearest karaoke bar. You met eyes with Asuma, waiting for him to come to you. He told the group to go on without him, and he would catch up. He finally reached you and wouldn’t even look down to make eye contact. You wanted to punch him right in the jaw.

“Ok, let’s hear it. What's wrong with my friends _this_ time?” He said in an annoyed tone, still not meeting your eye line.

“Are you serious right now? First you made plans with them after we had plans, then you _BEGGED_ me to come hangout with them, _THEN_ you started talking shit about me with them as if I wasn’t even there. What the fuck is _your_ problem? Since when were you so desperate for friends that you had to act like a complete asshole just to get them to like you? You need to pick a fucking personality and stick to it, because you’re giving me whiplash.” You spat the words out like venom, hoping he would be hurt and recognize what was wrong. 

“You think you know everything about me. Believe it or not, I'm allowed to have other friends outside of you. _I’m so sorry_ , I forgot about watching a fucking movie with you, instead of going out and actually doing something fun for once. Fuck y/n, we can’t go anywhere or do anything without you complaining the entire time. Maybe if **you** didn’t act like such a fucking bitch all the time, you would have more friends outside of me and Haru. Even Kya has other friends because of how boring you are. If you don’t like me so much, why don’t you hop off my dick and find your own friends?!” He spat the words right back at you. He had never yelled at you before, and you could see how frustrated he was.

You were so angry and hurt, you didn’t even notice you had started crying. Asuma looked at you when he heard a small whimper escape from your mouth. He had a mortified look on his face, full of regret.

“Y/n, I’m so fucking sorry. You know I didn’t mean any of that. You know I love you and I love our friendship. I’m so sorry I yelled at you, please stop crying.” He reached his hand up to wipe away a tear. 

Without even thinking, you swatted his hand down. You didn’t want to look at him, embarrassed you let your emotions get the better of you. 

“Don’t **fucking** touch me, Asuma!” You yelled it at him, not wanting to keep crying in public like this. “I never fucking asked you to be my friend, _you_ asked _me_. If I’m such a bitch, then leave me the fuck alone next time you need someone to hangout with. Just leave me alone from now on, and don’t call me anymore.” You turned to go home, not wanting to even look at him again. As you started walking, You felt him try to grab your hand, just before you yanked it away as hard as you could. 

“I told you not to fucking touch me, asshole. Run back to your friends and fuck off.” You kept walking in the same direction, not caring to turn around or make sure he was ok. You knew he wasn’t going to follow you for once, knowing how badly he had messed up. You called Haru, asking him to come pick you up and take you home since the bus wasn’t running anymore because of the time. He headed your way, and didn’t dare to ask what had happened. You quietly cried the entire way home.

You went home and sobbed for what felt like hours. Come morning, you were exhausted with puffy, red eyes and a sore throat. That night, Kya and Haru asked what happened with Asuma. You told them **everything,** and they nodded, offering hugs and kisses for comfort. The rest of the weekend went by pretty slowly with no texts or calls from Asuma.

Monday, when class came, you sat in your usual seat. Unwilling to be uncomfortable in your own class. Asuma wasn’t in class today. The lecture came and went, no different from any other day. As you started going to your next class, Asuma stopped you outside on the sidewalk. 

“Y/n. Can we please talk for a minute?” He looked at you, his eyes sunken in and hair under a ball cap. He looked like he hadn’t slept since last week. 

You side stepped into the grass and under a nearby tree. You looked down at your feet, not wanting to look at him and feel bad. You were the one who should have been hurt, not him.

“Look I have another class to get to, so unless there is a reason for this, I need to go.” You were hoping your tone would make him want to leave you alone. It didn’t.

“Y/n, I fucked up. I know what I said was awful, and I’m really sorry if I hurt you. I don’t know why I get like that sometimes, but I like myself better when I hangout with you. You know me better than anyone else, and I don't want to lose you. I know you’re mad at me now, but please take some time and try to find it in your heart to forgive me. I won’t bother you anymore, but text or call me whenever you want to see me again. Just know I love you and want _you_ to be ok.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead before turning and leaving. He didn’t stick around to talk, because he knew you needed space.

You went to your next class, but you couldn’t pay attention, too busy thinking about what he said. A part of you was still really hurt from the previous weekend, and you knew your friendship would never be the same. 

That night, you sent him a text. “I accept your apology, but I don’t think I’m ready to be friends with you again. Sorry Asuma.”

He opened and read the text, but didn’t bother to reply. He knew how bad things were now, and there was nothing either of you could do to go back to the way things were before.

After that, you would exchange pleasantries in class, or whenever you were out and about and saw each other. You might as well have been just classmates, and it made your heart ache.

You missed him so much sometimes, but knew this is how things were going to be now. Neither of you brought up that night again, unwilling to waiver to the other. And so, you both moved on with life.

**-Flashback End**

You thought about what might happen if you went along with Haru. You didn’t really want to leave, but you knew he would pout for the next week until you eventually agreed to take him out to dinner. Honestly, you haven't been to a party in almost months, and it wasn’t that great. You sighed, closing your eyes and could feel the headache that was sure to surface as soon as you got to Asuma’s apartment. You looked at Haru, who was anxiously trying to read your expression with hopeful eyes. _Damn it._

“FUCK. Fine, I'll go. But I swear, if it gets stupid, you’re doing my chores for the next two weeks Haru. I mean it. And I'll only play two games then I’m leaving. Got it?”

Haru jumped up and lunged towards you for a hug. He lifted you up with his arms around your waist, way higher than you liked. He was so pumped that you were going with him for once. 

“Thank you y/n! Thank you so much, I’ll make sure you have a great time, I promise, my goddess. You’re the best!” He put you back down on your bed, squeezing you before he hopped out of your room and into his to get ready.

 _Ugh, what a pain._ He was too excited, so you tried to at least put on a brave face for him. He was a great friend, probably better than you deserved honestly. You hated that he had been having a tough time, but you knew he was doing what he thought was best for his mental health. And if going to a party for a little bit with him would help him forget his troubles for a little bit, it was the least you could do. 

So, you started getting ready. You walked over to your closet, grabbing your favorite silk blouse and fitted jacket. You loved how the deep red tank top hung on your chest and accentuated your waist and hips. You paired them with your favorite black ripped jeans and some black boots. Nothing too casual, but nothing too club worthy. You liked looking hot, and you knew you did it well. You laid your clothes out and started doing your hair and make up. You didn’t do much, just enough to complete the outfit with some eyeliner, mascara and lip stain. You grabbed your f/c lace underwear and bra set and started getting dressed. You always wore a pair of simple black studded earrings, along with a necklace from your grandma, a silver circle locket about the size of a dime. 

Once you were completely dressed and ready, you stepped out into the living room where Haru was waiting, watching MHA. He looked over at you and almost did a double take. 

“ **Damn y/n!** You haven’t looked that good in what, 2 years?” He started laughing, hiding behind the pillow on the couch. You gently smacked him on the shoulder, laughed and rolled your eyes.

“Come on loser, let's get going before I change my mind.” You grabbed your wallet and keys and you guys started to head out. 

Asuma only lived two blocks over, so you just walked there that way you didn’t have to worry about driving home. Haru liked to walk fast, and since he was basically a foot taller than you, you had to practically jog just to keep up with him. Sometimes it was just easier to walk alone, that way you didn’t have to do a full blown workout before getting to where you were going. It was only a 10 minute walk, so it wasn’t so bad. Haru tried to hang back, but honestly, he hated going slow and would make jokes about your height the entire time. 

“Just go on and walk ahead, I’ll be right behind you. Just wait at the door for me ok?” He nodded and started taking off, clearly too excited to be going out. You took your time walking, knowing what was waiting for you up ahead.

When you got to Asuma’s apartment, you could hear the noise from down the hallway. It sounded way more chaotic than what Haru made it seem like. Haru was sitting against the wall, waiting for you before he saw you come in and hopped up. 

“Why do you always take so long? I’ve been waiting here forever, little legs! A whole ass eternity!” He smiled at you, winking his right eye at you. 

“Listen here, tree, calm down before I knock you knees out from under you.” You pushed him by his arm and he swung it back around to hug around your shoulders. 

“Come on, pretty girl, let's go in already.” He opened the door and was greeted by a few people waving and saying hey when they saw him. You walked a little behind him, not really recognizing any one right away. You’re eyes scanning the room, not seeing the host of the party in sight. 

“I’m going to go hangout in the living room. Go get a drink and come hang out, ok?” Haru looked a little worried you might leave, so he wanted to keep you as included as possible. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a sec.”

As you separated from Haru who was headed for the couch, you tucked your phone away and made your way to the kitchen. You had been to Asuma’s a few times before for movie nights, so you were certain that’s where he was keeping everything. As you turned the corner into the kitchen, _your whole body went stiff._

You couldn’t comprehend what was happening in front of you and immediately wanted to leave. But before you could leave, Asuma saw you from the corner of his eyes and disconnected his lips from Kya’s. Kya gasped, _“Oh fuck.”_

“Y/n! Wait, come back please!” Asuma followed you and grabbed your hand. He dragged you back to his bedroom before you could protest.

You locked eyes with Haru as you passed through the living room, and tried to put on a fake smile before he could get worried. You sat on Asuma’s bed as he locked the door and leaned against his wall. 

“Look, I know that looked bad, but she kissed me. I was just putting some drinks in the fridge and she followed me in and started flirting. I tried to brush her off, but she kept getting closer and kissed me. I didn’t pull away, but that's all that happened, I swear. **Please** tell me you believe me.”

His face was red and he was pleading, hoping that I would believe what he had told me. Asuma never lied to me, but it still wasn’t ok. Even though Kya and Haru were on a break, Haru was loyal to her and wanted to eventually work things back out together. If Haru knew about her kissing Asuma, one of his friends, he would be devastated with both of them. 

“I believe you, but I still don’t understand why you didn’t pull away. You know how things are for her and Haru right now, you know how it’s going to hurt him! I’m not mad at you, but you need to set her straight before it gets out of hand, ok?” You gave him a stern look, knowing he was listening. He nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

You thought about it for a minute. Telling him would only hurt him, it wouldn’t help anything. You wanted to talk to Kya first, because if anyone deserved to tell him, it was her. 

“I won’t say anything. But I want to talk to Kya. I need to have some questions answered from her first. But that doesn’t mean I won’t make her tell him. Sorry”

He was upset, and I knew he was unhappy about hurting Haru. 

“Listen Asuma, he won’t be mad at you since you didn’t reciprocate it. It isn’t like you fucked her. Just keep your distance for now, ok?” 

He nodded and said thanks before unlocking the door and rejoining the party. He walked over to Kya and told her I wanted to talk to her in private for a minute. She glanced at him, looked down, and headed back to the room and you. Once she came back, you shut the door and folded your arms across your chest. You really did hate being in the middle of bullshit. You looked at Kya, who already had tears in her eyes. 

Before you could say anything, she exploded. 

“Look, I know Haru is your best friend. I know you love him, and you know I do too. **Please** don’t tell him! I know it was shitty and I know how bad it looks. Asuma was just being nice to me and I overstepped. He was a good friend and I am just a mess. Please don’t be mad at him. It’s my fault. I have been a mess since Haru broke up with me, but I still love him. I know i’m not good enough for him, and I have done some really shitty stuff lately, but please let me tell him. I know it’ll be over, but I want to end it on my terms. Please y/n, I’m begging you. Just this once, do something for me, _please._ ” 

She was sobbing at this point. We hadn’t spoken in a while because she wanted space from us both. You looked at her, wondering what she meant by shitty stuff. 

“Kya, calm down. I’m not telling Haru. That isn’t my place, or my job. What have you been doing lately that is so bad, aside from kissing one of our friends?” 

She looked up at you, her eyes were red and she was nervous, almost scared to say what she needed to tell you. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down for a minute. 

“I have been seeing other people. I love Haru so much, and I never meant to. But I went out with a friend, and one thing led to another. We aren’t together, but we are sleeping together. I’ve been lying to myself, saying it was ok because Haru was the one who wanted to take a break, but I _know_ it’s wrong. I’m cheating on him. And I know I have to tell him, but every time I see him, I want to cry and beg for him to love me again. But I’ll tell him y/n, i swear. Just please give me some time. I’m begging you, please.” 

You couldn’t believe her. After everything they went through, and this is how she wanted to end her relationship. As much as you wanted to kick her ass, you knew it wouldn’t help. You took a minute to think through everything before turning to meet her gaze.

“Kya, I hate you, and I hate that you did this, and that you ever thought it was ok. I don’t want to talk to you again after this, do you understand? Haru is my best friend and my roommate. And he wanted some space because he needed mental help. Not because he didn’t want to be with you.” You took a breath to calm down. “You have until Friday to tell him. Otherwise I will. Do you understand me?”

She started crying again and shook her head up and down. “Ok y/n. I get it.” 

You were so over this party already. You turned to the door to head back out. With your hand on the door knob, you turned back to her, “Lose my number, and once it’s done, never talk to Haru again. Otherwise you will have to deal with me, and I promise to make sure it’s the last time. You should leave the party now. Bye Kya.” 

You walked out and closed the door before she could answer. You went straight for the bathroom to compose yourself. _I should of just stayed the fuck home._ You put some cold water on your cheeks and took a few deep breaths. You need a drink, and a stiff one. You finished up and walked back into the kitchen. 

Haru followed in just behind you. He looked at you with a confused face and leaned against the counter. 

“Kya just up and left. She didn’t say anything to anyone and bolted. Did something happen?” You turned to face him, hoping to not let your emotions show. 

“Nope, not that I know of. Want to mix me a drink? I’m ready to party.” 

His face lit up at your request and he almost pushed you away from the kitchen. “Fuck yes! Go sit and I’ll bring you one of my cocktails, special just for you!” He was beaming. 

Haru made ridiculous drinks, designed with the sole purpose of making people black out and pass out. He was pure evil with alcohol, and we all knew it. 

You turned away from the kitchen, knowing it was a mistake to let him take control of your drink, but you needed a break. You walked into the living room and sat on a chair tucked in the corner of the room away from the group of people gathered on the couch and floor playing truth or dare. Asuma noticed you just sitting back and being quiet, and mouthed something at you. 

_Is everything ok?_

You just looked at him and nodded while shrugging your shoulders. He tilted his head up, then returned his attention to his guests. 

Haru suddenly appeared beside you with a cup in hand, with a suspiciously clear liquid inside. You raised an eyebrow, scared of what all was in the mystery drink. 

“Don’t drink it too fast or you will be fucked up very quickly. Come on, come play with everyone. You promised me two games” He winked, giving you his sinister smile he used when he was feeling reckless. 

“I think I’ll wait for a different game, I’m not crazy about truth or dare.” 

He just shrugged and stood up, “Alright lady, I’m going to play. Don’t be a stranger though, and don’t just stay on your phone. At least try to find a conversation, ok?” 

You shooed him away with a small laugh and started looking through the DVD shelf that was behind you on the wall. 

A few minutes went by, when Asuma got a call. You didn’t pay much attention, not really concerned with anyone else at the time. 

“What!? No way, alright dude yeah. It’s on the 4th floor, apartment 87E. Just head on in ok?” Asuma was grinning from ear to ear. 

Who could be so important for him to act like that? Before you could ask Haru what was going on, there was a knock on the front door. Asuma jogged over, entirely too excited by whoever it was, to open the door and greet them. You turned your attention to your phone, not caring who it was since you probably wouldn’t know them anyway. You had an assignment due Thursday, so you decided to start thinking of how you were going to present. 

Suddenly, you heard someone's voice that wasn’t really familiar, but you definitely knew you had heard it before. You put your phone away and looked around to see who it might be. In the doorway, Asuma stood laughing and conversing with the newest guest. You couldn’t really see who it was, so you went over to Haru’s side and asked if he knew who it was. 

“Oh, apparently it’s Asuma’s old friend. I guess he has been abroad for a few months and just got back in this morning and decided to stop by. He’s supposed to be hot or whatever, so maybe you can find someone worth your time for once.” He nudged you playfully, laughing at himself. 

“Oh shut the fuck up. You know how I am. He’s probably just another pretty face with nothing else to offer. But if he is Asuma’s friend, I’m sure he isn’t that bad.” You said, trying your best to not be sarcastic. 

Haru rolled his eyes and leaned on your shoulder, obviously already tipsy from his own potions. You were curious who it could be since you thought all of Asuma’s friends were already here. As you were in your thoughts, Asuma came back to the party with a drink in hand. He sat back down on the couch, with his new guest nowhere in sight. Haru perked his head up, looking at you clearly looking for whoever it was. 

Haru threw a piece of paper at Asuma to get his attention, “Hey man, what happened to your friend?” “Oh, he went to the bathroom real quick, he’ll be back. He said he wants to play whatever we are.” Haru just nodded and nudged your shoulder. 

Just then, you could see a lightbulb go off over Haru’s head. It made you uneasy, knowing that it wouldn't mean anything good. 

“Y/n is going to play next turn! Truth or dare!?” He turned to you. 

_Fuck._ You hated him. “Uh, no thanks. I think I’ll sit this one out.” You shot Haru daggers. Asuma looked amused by your expression and decided it would be fun to get you worked up. 

“Sorry y/n, house rules. Either take a turn, or chug your drink.” Asuma smiled. He knew you couldn’t chug, so he knew this would work on you. “Come on, quit being a buzzkill y/n. It’s a party after all.”

You looked at Asuma and Haru, imagining strangling them when this was over. They both laughed, knowing that you were beyond annoyed with them. 

“Oh for fucks sake, fine. I’ll play the stupid game. **Dare.** ” You wanted to just get it done and over with. Haru smiled and almost jumped up. 

“Y/n, I _dare you_ to kiss Asuma’s friend when he gets out here for at least 5 minutes in Asuma’s room.” Haru was proud of his playful trick.

Asuma’s jaw dropped, clearly knowing something we didn’t, and started dying from laughter. Everyone else was laughing, clearly waiting to see what you said. You looked at Haru, ready to knock him out, and answered in the most annoyed voice ever. 

“ _With pleasure._ Tell him where I am.” Haru was stunned. 

You got up and turned, heading straight to Asuma’s room. This was by no means your first time doing something like this, but it had been awhile. You shut the door behind you and laid down across Asuma’s bed, waiting. You closed your eyes and stared up at his ceiling. 

From a distance, you heard Haru gasp and Asuma laughing again. Someone you didn’t recognize started explaining the dare to the newcomer. 

“No shit? Alright, is she hot at least?'' It was the strangers voice again. 

_What a dick._

“Oh yeah, she’s a baddie, don’t worry dude. Just try not to piss her off.” Asuma warned the guest. 

You could hear everyone start back into the conversation as the stranger started coming to the bedroom. You didn’t bother sitting up, not caring who it was really. Hopefully he wasn’t bad looking at least. 

You heard the door knob turn, and open then quickly shut. 

“I know you just got here and probably don’t want to do this, but I’m not chugging my drink so let’s just get it over with, ok?” You didn’t try to hide your annoyance in your tone. 

“Don’t be like that, beautiful, let’s have some fun with it, yeah?” 

OK, _you knew that voice._

You stopped breathing for a minute. You looked at the strange, suddenly realizing why you knew the voice. His appearance had only changed slightly, but noticeably so. His hair was a little longer, but still spiky and silver. His face was the same, the scar still just as red. He looked taller, and maybe more muscular. You had a bewildered look on your face, clearly stunned and still trying to process the man standing in front of you. It had been almost 2 years now, but you would know this asshole anywhere. It was the perv from the cafe you went to when you first met Asuma. 

_What the fuck were the odds of it being him? Seriously?!_

“Judging by your face, you either know me or were expecting someone much uglier. So which is it, have we slept together before? Hmm… Nah, I would recognize those eyes. Well… maybe not, let me see your ass.” He chuckled a bit, thinking he was funny. 

You still couldn't form any words. _How the fuck, out of everyone in the world, would it be this asshole? What did I do to deserve this type of karma?_ You sat up straight now. Thinking of a way out of this. You could chug your drink, but then you would throw up. You **hated** throwing up more than anything. There was nothing to be done. You would have to just suck it up and get over it. 

“Two years ago you bumped into me at the school café and hit on me by looking at my ass.” You spat the words out at him. 

He chuckled and walked over and sat beside you on the bed, never taking his eyes off you. You couldn’t look away. You hated him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from his black eyes. He cocked his head to the side and thought about it. 

“Hmm.. let me think.”

You scoffed, “don’t hurt yourself.” 

Suddenly, his face lit up and he looked at you straight on, “Holy shit, you’re the girl with the nice ass that tried to punch me before Asuma stepped in, right?” He was smiling, clearly enjoying the thought of what had happened. 

“That’s me, in the flesh. So why don’t you just go tell them you don’t want to do it and we can go back to the group, hm?” You hoped he would agree, at least then it wouldn’t be your fault. 

“Aw, come on beautiful, why don’t we just kiss and make up? I’m really good at it, promise. Plus, it would be a shame to not at least _try_ it out, right?” He winked. You were visibly annoyed, but you would be lying if it didn’t briefly cross your mind. As much as you hated him, it was only one minute. And even though you hated to admit it, he was fucking hot. It wasn’t fair. Someone that looked like that shouldn’t be allowed to be such a shitty person. You pondered for a minute before looking back at him, thinking of what to say. 

“Fine, we can make out, but I want an apology first. A sincere one.” You smuggly smiled, knowing he wasn’t capable of being sincere, no matter the circumstances. 

As if almost hearing your thoughts, he got down onto his knees directly in front of your legs. 

You tensed up, wondering what exactly he was doing. He grabbed your hands into his, and looked up at you. His entire expression had changed. His smugness had faded, leaving a compassionate look on his eyes. You held your breath, forgetting momentarily what was going on. He rubbed the back of your hands with his thumb, moving in small circles. 

“Y/n, I really am sorry for how I treated you. I was a pervert and a jerk, and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and commented on your body when I had no right to do so. I sincerely hope you will find it in your heart to accept my apology, and forgive me for my past transgressions. I’m truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. _Please forgive me, y/n._ ” 

He finished his apology, and lifted your right hand up to his lips. As if holding something precious, he softly brushed his lips against the back of your hand. He looked you in the eyes as he did, causing your breath to hitch. You felt your face turn bright red and your ears get hot. You quickly turned away, hoping he wouldn’t notice the state of your face. He gently put his hand on your chin, grabbing it to turn your face back forward to meet his gaze. 

“ _Please,_ beautiful? Forgive me.” 

You were stunned, forgetting what he was even apologizing for. You could feel your body melting under his touch, feeling more comfortable with his contact the longer he looked at you. He gave you a soft smile, raising his eyebrows as if asking for an answer.

“I forgive you, Kakashi. Thank you.” 

You wanted to die of embarrassment from how red your face had gotten, unable to hide what your body was saying to him. 

He brushed his lips against your hand once again before standing up and returning to where he was sitting on the bed before. He kept his gaze on you the entire time, while you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eyes, looking down at your feet. You felt him shift his body closer to yours, just before he leaned in closer to where he was almost resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“Was my apology good enough for you to kiss me pretty girl, or do I need to do more?” he whispered into your ear. You could feel his breath against you, sending a shiver down your entire body. His words were clear and seductive as they met your ear. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, afraid of what you might do next. You couldn’t understand how you had gone from hating his guts, to wanting to be pressed against him. It was almost like he had another personality, kept tucked away, only to be let out in private. One that was kind, sincere and charming. 

You turned your torso to face him, keeping your gaze low. He reached up to bring your face to match his. He was looking at all of your features, focusing on your lips. You couldn’t help but look at him too. His eyes were so _dark_ , almost like a well you wanted to dive into, unsure of where it would take you. His nose was so evenly proportionate to the rest of his face, making you feel slightly insecure about yours. His lips looked so soft and supple, as if asking to be touched. 

Without thinking, your body reacts without you knowing how to stop yourself. You brought your hand up to his cheek, cupping his face gently. You ran your thumb across his lips, feeling the warm skin underneath your touch. Before you could realize what you were doing, he slightly smiled and placed his hand on top of yours. He gently lifted it, turning his head to kiss the palm of your hand. You gasped as you felt tingling shoot throughout your hand and into your wrist. He laughed under his breath, sensing your reaction his kiss had brought to you. He then turned his attention back to your face, looking directly into your eyes. 

“Y/n, is it ok if I kiss you? I’m not sure I can wait anymore.” 

Without thinking, you slightly nodded your head. Before you could do anything, you felt his lips crash into yours. His kiss was soft, but forceful, almost urgent. You pushed back, returning the urgency, needing to feel his lips more. You reached your hands up around his neck and up into his hair, grabbing small handfuls and bringing his body closer to yours. He wound his hands around your waist, pulling you even closer than before. You could feel his heart beat pounding against your chest, beating almost as hard as your own. He slowly parted your lips with his tongue, gaining access to kiss you deeper. His tongue was hot and sweet as it collided within your mouth. You could feel his breath as you breathed it into you. 

You were already panting, running out of air from the kissing. He grabbed your thigh, and lifted you up onto his lap so you were straddling him. He placed one hand on your ass, grabbing your hip and pulling you in deeper. He used his other hand to glide up your back, up your neck and into your hair. You were burning all over underneath his touch. Every movement sends your body into a deeper abyss of pleasure. 

There were small moans escaping from your throat into his mouth as he continued to kiss you. He broke his lips away from yours and slowly started kissing down your throat and into your shoulder. You could feel his growing bulge growing underneath you, getting bigger with each sound you made. 

Without thinking, your hips started to rock back and forth on their own, creating friction on you. You let out a deep moan at the feeling that caused you in between your legs. He groaned feeling you rub against his member through his pants, breathing heavily as he left love marks on your shoulder. 

He moved both hands to the front of your shirt at the hem, looking at you for permission. You nodded, saying it was ok, and he slowly lifted your silk top up over your head before tossing it to the floor. The cold air sent shivers down your back and across your chest, causing your buds to harden. He put one hand back onto your hip, slowly moving your hips back and forth against him. He used his free hand to caress your breast. His hand was warm and soft against your skin, sending you deeper into your pleasure. 

He started kissing down from your shoulder into your neck and down into your chest. He slowly brought his lips to your bud, kissing around it before gently putting it in his mouth. He slowly swirled his tongue around it, causing you to moan loudly, grabbing at the back of his head. He put your bud in between his teeth, slowly and softly rolling it back and forth, letting a moan escape from his throat. You were on fire, from your head down into your legs. 

You kept rubbing yourself against him while feeling his mouth and hand on your breasts, bringing you closer and closer to your peak. Moaning louder and louder, completely forgetting where you were. 

Suddenly, Kakashi pulled his lips from your breast and looked up at you, panting and smiling. He reached his hand up to your throat, gently squeezing and bringing your face down to his. His lips reconnected with yours, burning under the heat of his. He grabbed your waist, causing you to stop rolling your hips. He pulled away slightly, hovering inches away from each other. 

“We should probably stop. It’s been _way_ more than 5 minutes.” He chuckled. 

_**Holy shit.**_

You completely forgot you were playing a game. You had forgotten about the party, including where you were. Your face flushed, and you slowly took yourself off of his lap, sitting back onto the bed and laying your head against the headboard. You sat there, panting and trying to keep quiet with steady breathing. He sat back with you, looking over at you and smiling. 

“I-I’m sorry, I got carried away. You can head out there, I’ll be out in just a minute.” 

You wanted him to leave so you could get yourself together before facing Lee and Asuma. 

“No need to apologize, beautiful. You did great, it was fun. If you want to do it again, just let me know.” He winked at you before getting up and heading back out to the party. 

You didn’t know what to think. You kept replaying everything in your head over and over again. How did it even get that far? It was just a dare, **nothing more.**

Now you needed to get your shit together. You got up and put your shirt back on, and straightened out your clothes. You grabbed your stuff and headed to the bathroom to fix your hair and make up. 

Once you were done, you slowly walked back out to the group. Haru turned to you, jaw practically on the floor. Asuma just half smiled and looked away, almost like something was wrong. You couldn’t get a good read before Haru grabbed you and ran into the kitchen, dragging you with him.

“Ok, I said kiss, not fuck in Asuma’s bed! What the fuck just happened?” Haru was dying for more information. I was too busy trying to make myself a drink to even register that he was talking to me. 

“I just need to get drunk and go home” you whispered to yourself. 

“ **Hey!** Earth to y/n!?” Haru was literally right in front of your face waving a hand back and forth. “What did he do to you for you to be acting like this?” His voice went from excited to concerned. I suddenly realized how things must have seemed to him because of how I was acting. 

“No Haru, listen, I’m ok, really. He didn’t do anything wrong.. But I think I did.” You looked down and leaned against the fridge. “Do you remember the pervert I told you about when I first met Asuma?” You asked him, hoping he did.

He was silent for a moment, trying to think hard. “No, sorry. You’ve known him for like 2 or 3 years, right?” 

You nodded, “Yeah, almost 2 years now. Well I've met him before. His name is Kakashi.. Actually I don't know his last name. But I hated him, a lot. So we talked and one thing led to another and I ended up dry humping him while making out on Asuma’s bed.” You start gulping your drink, hoping it would kick in faster. 

Haru’s eyes are wide with shock, trying to process everything you just told him. “Ok.. So no sex right?” He laughed. 

You smacked his arm and chuckled. “Listen here, you can’t tell anyone. It was just because of the dare, and we will never talk about it again, got it?!” You were holding his face in your hands, hoping he wouldn’t make too big of a deal about it. 

“Ok dude, no problem. Just next time you pick dare, try not to fuck whoever comes in the room, cool?” He laughed a little too hard. 

You both started to head back into the living room to rejoin the party. You both sat down and slowly started getting back into the conversation. You looked at Asuma and he gave you a weird half smile, but he looked almost sad. He looked away and kept talking to his other friends. 

You looked over to the other side of the room and saw Kakashi, staring at you intently. You started to blush like crazy again. He gave you a sexy smile and winked at you.

This man was _trouble_ , and _**you loved it.**_


	2. chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the dare was over, you thought things couldn't get more interesting, but you'd be wrong. After a series of unexpected actions, things were getting more and more intense. What could possibly make things more stressful than they already were, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minors DNI! Rating: +18, NSFW, Explicit

As the night went on, you kept trying to keep from staring at Kakashi. He had caught you looking a couple times already, causing you to blush a bright pink. You didn’t know why this was all bothering you so much. You had been to plenty of parties before, and this certainly wasn’t your first time making out with a boy you had met at a party. But you couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in your stomach about the whole thing. 

Everyone had continued with their game of truth or dare, which you had avoided playing anymore. You didn’t mind the game, but you didn’t trust Haru not to do something devious again. Ever since your little talk in the kitchen, he kept giving you little looks here and there, causing him to giggle at your embarrassment. 

_What an ass._

Asuma wouldn’t even look in your direction. You didn’t get what was going on with him. You hadn’t really talked since you got there, but you could tell something was bothering him. It couldn’t be because of you, because you hadn’t done anything. And he seemed to move on from the Kya incident almost immediately after you talked to her. Maybe something had happened while you were preoccupied with Kakashi not long ago. 

Soon, everyone was tired of the game, and started talking about what else to play. Everyone had bounced their own opinions around, unable to agree on one. Until Haru spoke up.

“We should play 7 minutes in heaven. We will use Asuma’s room since his closet isn’t big enough. But everyone”, he glanced at you, “has to play. Otherwise it won’t be any fun.” He smiled smugly, knowing you would be the only one to protest the idea, making you uncomfortable.

_Oh my god._

Everyone was nodding and agreeing to playing, looking around to see if there were any objections. You looked around, hoping someone would speak out against the majority. As your eyes panned around the room, your gaze locked with Kakashi’s.

He looked at you, tilted his head forward a bit and winked before smiling mischievously. 

“Alright, looks like we are all in! Asuma, you should go first since it’s your party!” Haru announced. He was having entirely too much fun at the expense of everyone else's misery. You loved him, but man did you want to fight him sometimes.

You got up and excused yourself to the kitchen to get a refill. The drinks started to taste less and less like alcohol and more like juice and a hangover. You really didn’t care at this point. You had already embarrassed yourself by moaning so loud everyone heard you, what more could you do to make things _worse?_

As you got back into the living room, you could hear Asuma, clearly unhappy with whoever his turn landed on. You returned to your seat beside Haru, trying to figure out what the problem was. You looked at Haru and noticed he was only being quiet because he was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

“Haru, this isn't fucking funny. I’ll spin again or whatever, but I am **not** going back there with you. I’ll let you pick the punishment, but no dudes. I mean it, or everyone can leave.” Asuma was fuming, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with a game for the sake of the game.

Haru managed to stop laughing for a second to catch his breath to speak. “Listen Asuma, I’m a fair guy, so I’ll give you two options. Either we can go in there, or you have to let me pick who goes back there with you. So what is it going to be? I promise I won’t pick any guys. Scouts honor.” He crossed his heart while raising his right hand up, like someone taking an oath. Haru was a devil. Satan incarnate. You started to feel even more uneasy. But Haru wouldn’t pick you. He knew your past with Asuma, and he wouldn’t be so cruel as to make you endure alone time with another party guest twice in one night. _Hopefully._

**“Fine!** Pick someone then and let's get this over with. I’m ready to play something else.” 

“Alright, deal. Let’s see. Hmmm…” Haru brought a finger up to his chin, looking around the room, pretending to be in deep thought about who to choose. “I pick y/n.” He smiled without looking at you, staring directly at Asuma.

You choked on your drink and started coughing. You thought he was joking, it took you by surprise hearing your name being picked. You looked at Asuma, whose face had now turned a shade of red you hadn’t seen in months. You then looked over at Haru, who was trying his best not to notice your gaze, shying away from your side. 

“Are you serious, Haru? There are so many people here, and you’re going to pick y/n, out of _everyone?_ ” Asuma was trying his best to change Haru’s mind, knowing it was probably a wasted effort. 

“Look man, you made the deal. So what is your problem, is y/n not good enough for you, or are you too scared?” Haru barked back. He was playing puppet master, and knew exactly what strings to pull. He was clearly drunk, otherwise he wouldn’t be acting like this. He knew how you must have felt, but it seemed like he didn’t care right now.

“Of course not! You know how I feel about y/n, Haru! So just shut the fuck up. We’ll fucking go.” Asuma was pissed. He got up, walked over to you and reached out a hand to help you up. You looked over at Haru, who seemed to be annoyed with how things were going. “I’m sorry y/n, let’s just get this over with, ok?”

You reluctantly took his hand, standing up and setting your drink on the table. You glanced over at Kakashi, who was now reclining back into his chair with an indifferent look on his face. He almost looked annoyed, but he quickly turned his attention to the conversation going on beside him when he noticed your face. 

Asuma held your hand, leading you back into the room you had only just left with someone else. You felt a lump in your throat, suddenly realizing you were going to be alone with Asuma for the first time in almost half a year. You couldn’t imagine how he felt, but something he said a minute ago was bugging you. _‘You know how I feel about y/n, Haru’_. What could he have meant by that? Did he still hold a grudge against you for closing the friendship off, or was he still upset by what had happened? You wanted to ask him, but were worried it might be too personal to ask him now. 

You got to his door, standing behind Asuma as he hesitated to open the door. He released a deep sigh, turned the door knob and gestured for you to walk in in front of him. You walked over and stood at the foot of his bed, holding your hands together in front of yourself while rocking back onto your heels. You looked around his room, noticing not much had changed since you guys last hung out and watched movies at his place. You didn’t look around too much when you were in here earlier. There were some new manga on his shelf, but his walls and bed were all the same. You walked over to his window, looking out to see the dark street, only lit by the cars passing by and the street lights. He lived in a more quiet neighborhood, so it was peaceful for the most part.

You heard Asuma shut the door and turn the lock before he walked over to the bed. He sat back and leaned against the headboard, putting his hands up above his head and resting on the top. You kept looking outside, not sure what else to do beside avoiding Asuma’s gaze.

“I know you hate this Y/n, but you can come sit down. I won’t bite, and I have no intentions of trying anything on you.” He said it in a very calm and soft voice, trying to comfort you a little bit.

You slowly turned around and sighed before walking over to the opposite side of Asuma’s bed. You sat down, still facing away from him, looking at the picture on his nightstand of him and his brother. 

“I never said I hated it. It’s just been so long since we talked, so I wasn’t really sure what to say honestly. I’m sorry you got stuck with me, I’m sure there’s other girls you would have rather had come in here with you. I don’t get what Haru’s problem is tonight.” You leaned back, resting on your hands and rolling your head around to stretch your neck.

“Yeah, it has been a while. And there’s not really any other girls here I’m interested in, so don’t apologize. Sorry he keeps picking on you, it almost seems like he’s mad at you or something, ha.” He slightly chuckled at the thought. 

You kind of sat back and looked down at your feet. You had no idea what to say to him. Ever since you guys met, things had never gotten this uncomfortable between you two. You were racking your brain, trying to think of something to talk about. Just as you were about to ask him about school, you felt his weight shift as he sat forward and turned your way.

“Y/n, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Do you ever miss how close we used to be? Because I do. All the time.” He sounded defeated. He rubbed the back of his neck as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed beside you, sitting within inches of you. You could feel your heart pick up it’s pace, taking in how close he had gotten to you so suddenly. “Gah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. Just forget I even said anything, alright? We can just sit until the time's up.”

“Of course I miss you, Asuma.” You couldn’t help it. The alcohol mixed with the closeness made the words come pouring out, with no way of stopping them. “You were my closest friend. We hung out all the time and went everywhere together. We did school work and watched movies and everything. How couldn’t I miss you, when you were like my other half for so long?” You could feel your cheeks burn as some tears started to roll down. You were drunk, and now you were crying.

“Y/n I-... I wanted to call you and text you so many times, and I was just never sure of what to say because I knew it couldn’t fix _anything_. I broke everything between us, for people who I considered friends that only ended up being complete assholes. You were right about everything you said about them, and me. I’m just sorry I didn’t listen to you, especially when you were just trying to help. Instead, I acted like a jackass and hurt you in the process. I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.” You heard his voice crack just as he reached up to stop a tear from falling. He was more upset about everything than you had ever even known. 

He looked over at you, his eyes glossy and nose pink. He reached his hands up, cupping both sides of your face, bringing your face up to look directly at his. “I’m so sorry, y/n.” He used his thumbs to wipe the tears that had run down your face onto your jaw, touching your cheeks gently as he looked at your flushed face. 

You brought a hand up, laying it on top of his and holding it to your face. You gave him a weak smile, trying to stop yourself from crying anymore. 

“It’s ok Asuma. We both acted stupid, it wasn’t just your fault, so please stop feeling bad. I hate when you are sad.”

He looked right at your eyes, admiring your e/c eyes as they glistened with tears. He took his hands off of your cheeks, holding onto the hand you had laid on his. He looked down at his hand holding yours, gentle squeezing it. 

“So can we _please_ try being friends again? We don’t have to hangout right away, but can I at least text you tomorrow?” He looked back at you, softly smiling and giving a small chuckle. You had missed him so much. 

“Of course ‘Suma. You can text me anytime.” You smiled back at him. Before you knew it, he lunged forward towards you. He lifted both arms around you and wrapped them around your shoulders, bringing you into a big hug. His embrace was warm and strong, but so comforting and familiar. You took in his scent, reminding yourself of how good he always smelled. He was your own personal sunshine. You were too busy taking him in to realize you couldn’t breathe from his tight embrace.

“Hey uh… I can’t really breathe.. Can you please let go?” You were trying to speak loudly, but it all came out in slow labored breaths. You felt him start to laugh as he released you from his arms and gently sat back down on the bed. 

“Sorry about that, I just haven’t gotten to give you a hug in a long time and you’re so easy to wrap my arms around.” He laughed a little bit at himself. You reached back to grab a pillow and swung it at him before he even noticed, smacking right into his head. 

“That’s what you get, loser!” You were dying, tickled with how easily he fell back onto the bed, being dramatic as if the pillow had actually knocked him down. You both just looked at each other and smiled.

“Well, I think time should be up soon, do you want to make out?” He was already flirting with you, winking as he prepared to be hit on the arm, wincing in advance. 

“Oh shut up you perv. You wish I was that willing, don’t you?” 

He looked down toward his legs, peeking up at you while hiding a smirk, “Apparently Kakashi was good enough..”

You dropped your jaw, stunned at his comment, “Wow! Low blow there ‘Suma. Didn’t know you were swinging below the belt like that.” 

He laughed and laid back onto the bed, his expression suddenly turning conflicted. You laid back beside him, turning your head towards his while putting your hands up on your stomach. 

“What’s going on dude? You were ok just a second ago. Talk to me, what’s going on?” Hoping he would open up to you, you kept looking at the side of his face, wondering what could be going on inside of his head. 

He turned to look at you, giving you a small fake smile, trying to convince you he was ok. “Nothing I guess. I’m probably just being stupid, but I’m alright.” 

“Okay, but you know you can talk to me about whatever. I’m a good listener, and I promise not to tease you too much about anything embarrassing.”

You both smiled at each other as he reached over and grabbed your hand, holding it in his. He gave it a small squeeze before laying it on the bed.

You heard someone knock on the door, “7 minutes are up love birds, time to come out!”

You rolled your eyes, looking at Asuma who was chuckling under his breath. You both sat up and got off the bed. You started walking towards the door to head back out to the party. Just as you got close, Asuma grabbed your hand. 

“Look, I don’t want to say much, just be careful around Kakashi, ok? He’s my friend, but still.” He had the same concerned look as he did earlier. Why would he be saying this now? It’s not like anything was happening between you and Kakashi, so why was he giving you such a vague warning? What could he even mean by that?

He opened the door, stepping out before you to rejoin the party, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in just a second, I’m going to go to the bathroom first.” 

He went ahead and left you alone. You went into the bathroom to fix your hair and clean up your makeup that had smudged a little bit. This night had been so weird, and honestly, you were ready to go home and go to sleep. You finished up and turned to open the door. Just as you pulled the door, someone on the other side went to push it open.

“Hey beautiful. Are you doing alright? Your face is a little red.” Kakashi looked down at you, bringing his hand up to feel your cheek to see if you felt warm. 

You were taken back by his presence, not expecting him to be there right in front of you. You started blushing again because of his close proximity. “Y-yeah, I’m ok. I think I’m just a little drunk so I’ll probably get ready to leave and go home.” You tried to look away so you weren't as intimidated by him being there.

“Well let me give you a ride home. I have a car coming in a few minutes, and Haru passed out a minute ago so Asuma is letting him stay here for tonight.” 

_A car coming to get him? Did he order one or does he always have someone waiting on him?_

“Oh no, it’s ok, I only live like 2 blocks away so I can just walk. Plus I don’t want you to have to go out of your way.”

“Hey, it’s alright. I would feel a lot better if you at least let me walk you home. Like you said, you’re drunk. And it’s dark out so it might not be safe for you to walk home alone right now. Pretty girls shouldn’t have to be worried about creeps.” 

You contemplated it for a minute, wondering if it was really ok to let him walk with you. You didn’t really even know him that well, plus Asuma’s warning had kind of put you on edge. You didn’t really get a dangerous vibe from him though, so that probably isn’t what Asuma meant before. It was getting late though, and you hated being alone at night. It was either let him go with you, take his car, or call a cab, which you didn’t want to spend the money on. 

“Alright, I’d like it if you walked me home if that’s ok with you. It isn’t too far so you can just have your car come there if you want instead.”

“Ok beautiful, can you send me your address so I can send it to them?” You knew what he was doing, but you didn’t really care. It was actually kind of cute how he wouldn’t directly ask you for your number. You had him put in his phone number and sent him your address. 

“Let me grab my things first, then we can get ready to head out if that’s ok with you. I’m ready to go home.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll let Asuma know I’m taking you home real quick and say goodbye so we can go.” 

You both walked back out to the party, taking notice of Haru passed out on the floor beside the chair you were in earlier. _Hopefully he was sitting in it and fell over_. You started to chuckle at the thought and decided to take a picture of your friend for future use. It was the least you could do considering the night you had because of him. 

You grabbed your jacket and started to head to the kitchen to dump out your cup and get rid of trash. As you got closer, you could hear Kakashi and Asuma talking in the kitchen. You decided to eavesdrop a little to check it out. 

“Look dude, she’s not as tough as she seems. So just promise me you won’t do anything stupid, alright? She’s one of my best friends.” Asuma sounded beyond irritated by whatever Kakashi had said before you could listen in. 

“Man, calm down. I’m just walking her home to be nice. No need to shake me down, I know you like her. Or at least, that’s how you’re acting. Why haven’t you asked her out yet?” He sounded smug as he was accusing Asuma. _Why were they being so hostile to one another about him walking you home?_

“I don’t like her like that, Kakashi. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you within a 10 foot radius of her. Just promise to behave tonight. That way I won’t have to kick your ass another day.”

“Ok, ok. You really can just take the fun out of things.” Kakashi chuckled as he leaned in to give his friend a hug. You went ahead and entered the room, trying to look as casual as possible.

“Thanks for everything tonight Asuma. It was night to come out for a change. Next time, just invite me and not Haru so he doesn’t torment me the entire time, ok?” You gave Asuma a hug before turning towards the door to put your shoes on. He laughed at your comment and nodded his head.

“Sounds good y/n, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Get home safe and have a good night!” He smiled and turned to go into the living room to rejoin his guests before you could say anything else. 

“Shall we?” Kakashi held his hand out, gesturing towards you to leave out the front door and into the hallway. Once you both had gotten down stairs and outside, you took a long deep breath. The air was more cool than it was earlier, quickly sobering you up and causing a chill to go throughout your body. 

“Are you cold? I can have the car just meet us here.” Before you could protest, Kakashi was on his phone talking to someone and giving them instructions on where we were. You thought it was actually kind of sweet how considerate he was being, it almost made you forget that you were about to be alone in a car with him. 

“Ok, they are just around the corner. I wanted to see if you were hungry though. I was going to ask if you wanted to order some food, that way you can get some food in to help with the hangover tomorrow.” You hadn’t even thought about food, so the mention of ordering take out made your mouth water. He knew exactly what you needed.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. We can order when we get to my place and you can stay to eat if you want. Not like Haru is coming back anytime soon.” He laughed at your assessment, nodding in agreement.

“I would love that. Let’s get going so we can eat sooner”

The car ride was short, so you didn’t have to try to make up a conversation. Once you got to your building, you both got out and Kakashi murmured something to the driver before the car left. You got upstairs and unlocked the door, inviting Kakashi into your little 2 bedroom place. The view wasn’t bad because you could at least see some of the city lights not too far away, but it wasn’t impressive by any means. 

“I can go ahead and order us some chicken or ramen if you want. There’s a few places not too far from here that are quick. My favorite ramen shop keeps the broth and noodles separate so it doesn’t get overcooked between there and here.” You got your shoes off and started to head for your bedroom to get changed out of your party clothes. “I'm going to just change really quick, I’ll be right back.” 

Just as you went to walk away, you felt Kakashi standing right behind you. You could feel his warmth all down your back, making you want to lay back against him. You turned around to find him looking down at you, staring into your eyes. He started to smirk a little, pulling his hand up to gently hold your face and touch your cheek. You could feel butterflies in your stomach when he looked at you like that. You could feel your cheeks getting warm from looking at him directly.

“So, did you do anything with Asuma when you guys went back into his room?” His question took you by surprise. Why was he even asking that when he knew you guys were just friends? _No way.. Could he be jealous? No, no way_. “Shit, my bad. It’s none of my business anyway.”

“No, nothing happened. We just talked and goofed around. We just started being friends again.” He looked like he relaxed just a little before nodding his head slightly. “Why, were you jealous that another guy got some alone time with me tonight?” 

“I’d watch that attitude if I were you, a man can only take so much before he snaps.” 

His sudden attitude took you back. He was probably just kidding around, but damn was it hot. Maybe you could tease him just a little more to see what he would do. You could feel yourself getting more excited from the tension surrendering the two of you. 

“That’s a lot of talk coming from the guy that was more worried about the dare time limit earlier. It’s ok though, everyone gets shy from time to time.” _Now let’s see what he will say to that._

Before you could even take a deep breath, Kakashi’s lips slammed into yours. His lips were hot and moving furiously against yours. You reached both hands up around his shoulders and up the back of his head, grabbing two small handfuls of hair. Your bodies were basically right against each other as you kept kissing. Without warning, Kakashi grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you up to wrap around his waist, never breaking his lips from yours. 

Kakashi took a few steps into the living room before pulling away for a moment, “Where the fuck is your bedroom?”

You nodded your head towards your door, unable to speak from trying to catch your breath. He started kissing down your jaw and onto your neck, biting and leaving marks the entire way down. He pushed the door open with his foot, never loosening his grip on your legs and walked into your room. He walked towards the bed until his legs hit and he sat down, holding onto you so you were straddling him. You had started making small noises from the feeling of his lips on your body again. 

“Get on your fucking knees. Let’s see how much you can talk now.”

You pulled yourself down off of his lap and onto the floor, sitting up on your knees. He looked down at you, watching your every move. “Take off your shirt. **Now.** ” You did so, tossing it behind you and leaving your chest exposed. You sat up, putting your hands on his thighs and worked up to his zipper. You pulled it down, already feeling him growing more and more. You pulled his boxers down, causing his member to spring out. You could tell before he was big, but you didn't think it was _this_ big.

You wrapped your hand around it, and started to rub up and down his length. You could feel the area in between your legs getting more worked up. You started rubbing your thumb around his slit, sliding the precum around his tip as he let out a small groan.

You brought your mouth to his tip and gently licked it before opening your mouth and slowly putting it in. There was a growl coming from his throat from the sudden warmth of your mouth. You started working more and more of him into your mouth, using your saliva to lubricate down his shaft. You used your tongue to glide up from the underneath, going all the way back up to the tip. You started bobbing your head up and down, letting him fill up your entire mouth. Kakashi brought his hand up to the back of your head, twisting his hand and grabbing your hair into his fist. He suddenly bucked his hips up, causing you to take his entire member in your mouth, making you gag from the sudden intrusion in your throat. He groaned loudly at the feeling of your throat around him. 

“Good girl, now stay still and keep your mouth open.”

He leaned forward and started thrusting into your face. You couldn’t help but gag a few times before you finally adjusted to his size. You had tears pooling in your eyes and leaking from the corners down your face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but everything felt so good you started moaning from the pleasure. 

“You like being face fucked, huh? Fucking little slut. Keep taking it like a good whore for me.”

You started moaning louder as he kept thrusting. You were starting to see stars from not being able to breathe, your hands holding onto his hips to stabilize yourself. Kakashi then pulled your head back by your hair, forcing you to look up at him and giving you a second to breathe. You were a mess, tears causing your makeup to run, saliva all around your mouth and dripping down your chin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful right now.”

He plunged his dick back in your mouth. He started to thrust a little harder, till you were crying even more. His movements became more shaky, his dick twitching in your mouth. You felt a rush of warm go into your throat as you swallowed his load. He moaned loudly before looking back down to you. 

“Open up and let me see.”

You looked up, tears running down your face and messing up your makeup. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to show him.

“Such a good little slut. Get on the bed. Now.”

You went to stand up to get on the bed, and you could feel your legs shake underneath you. You hurried and laid down on the pillow, still trying to catch your breath. Kakashi took his shirt and pants off and climbed over top of you. He started kissing your chest, using his teeth to leave small red marks all over your breasts. He reached his hands down and started tugging at your pants to get you to lift your hips and pull them down. He pulled one hand back up to your breast, rolling your nipple in between his fingers, causing you to let a moan come pouring in between your lips. 

“Looks like you're sensitive here princess. Where _else_ are you sensitive, hm?” He looked up at you with a smirk on his lips before going back down to kissing your stomach. You could feel an emptiness growing in between your hips, your pussy already wet from anticipation. Kakashi took his free hand and moved it to your thighs, grabbing and kneading them just before he moved his fingers in closer to your core. He slid one finger down your center, causing you to moan again. 

“You’re soaked for me baby. I won’t make you wait anymore then.”

He moved his hands back up to your hips, pulling your f/c panties down completely, so you were totally naked now. He put his hand back up, sliding a finger in between your folds. He rubbed up and down for a second, spreading your wetness all over.

“Fuck Kakashi- _please.._ ” You wanted him so bad you couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted him inside you, you started to tear up from the emptiness growing in between your hips.

“Ok princess, but I’m not going to take it easy on you. You’re the one who asked for it.” 

He took his finger and quickly pumped it inside of you, quickly adding another digit. You gasped from the sudden penetration, arching your back up. He moved his face down in between your legs, and started using his tongue to rub up from your opening to your clit. He started toying with the ball of nerves while pumping his fingers in and out, all the way up to his knuckles, curling forward. 

“Kakashi, oh fuck yes. Please- please don’t stop.” The feeling of his mouth on your clit was almost too much. He slowly swirled his tongue around, going down to lick up your juices before going back up to toy with your clit. He put his mouth on it and sucked, causing you to arch your back more and let out another loud moan. He looked up at you with lust in his eyes as he chuckled from your reaction. The vibration of his laugh only added to your stimulation. 

“Keep moaning for me princess. I want to hear you scream.” 

You stopped holding any noise back, letting every moan and whimper be heard, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. You didn’t care honestly, you could deal with any complaints later. 

Kakashi kept pumping into your pussy, not letting up as he continued to hit your g-spot while sucking your clit. You could feel your body tensing up, sure you would orgasm soon from the fingering. 

“F-fuck baby. I’m- gonna cum” You were getting closer and closer with each thrust of his hand.

“I want you to cum on my tongue baby, be a good little slut and cum for me, ok?” He looked up at you, watching you crumble under his touch. 

You were all too happy to listen to his wish. Just as you were about to explode, he pulled his hand out and replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping up your juices and fucking you with his tongue. You felt it wash over you as the coil inside you snapped and your walls started contracting. Kakashi grabbed both of your thighs, pulling you down back onto his face, unable to pull away any. Your thighs closed in around his head, burying his face. He moaned into your pussy as he continued to eat you out. 

“Oh my god, fuck fuck fuck-” You struggled to get the words out as he kept pushing your body to keep going, riding out your high. You finally stopped, trying to catch your breath. You looked down at Kakashi who had pushed your legs apart to release his head from the grasp of your thighs. You were already so tired, but you knew this wasn’t going to be over any time soon. 

“Such a pretty little slut. Look at what a mess you made.” He put his hand down back into your pussy, pumping in and out quickly, causing you to moan. He pulled them out and held them up for you to see all the slick around his fingers. “You taste _so_ fucking good y/n.” He put his hand up to your mouth, sticking his fingers out for you to taste. You took them in, licking up your own wetness off of him. He moaned as you put his fingers deeper down into your throat.

He leaned down, kissing you as he moved up from your hips to your breasts. Landing his lips back onto your nipple and sucking on it hard. The feeling made your walls clench again, moaning at the sensation. He lifted up off of your chest, making a ‘pop’ sound when his lips came off of your nipple. He got close to your face again, pulling his hand to hold around your throat. He gently squeezed the sides of your neck, kissing your mouth, shoving his tongue in between your lips to feel the inside of your mouth. You were losing your breath again, loving the feeling of his hand and tongue at the same time. 

“I told you you tasted good, didn’t I princess? You really are such a cute whore. Look how excited you are just from my hands.” He smiled when he got a good look at your face, flushed and a mess from him. He started kissing you again, you could feel his dick gentle touching your pussy lips, teasing your clit.

“P-please.. Please do it” You were begging him to put it in, unable to wait any longer to feel him inside of you again. 

“Use your words. What do you want, little slut?”

“Please.. Fuck me.. P-please” You had tears rolling down out of the outer corner of your eyes. You wanted to wrap your legs around him and pull him in, but you didn’t have any strength left in your legs.

“Good girl.” 

He slowly started rubbing his dick up and down in between your folds, hitting your clit and rubbing it with his tip. Everything felt so sensitive from the overstimulation. He started to put it in your pussy. Going a little at a time, slowly moving in and out to lubricate his shaft a little at a time. He finally thrusted his hips, putting it all in at once, causing you to gasp and arch your back. You grabbed the sheets around you to hold yourself steady. He sat there for a moment, not moving to let you adjust to his length. 

“ _Shit y/n_ , you’re so fucking tight-” He threw his head back, feeling your walls squeezing against his dick, trying to relax around him. He slowly started to pull back before going back in. You were trying to remember to breathe with each thrust, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to relax your body to welcome him in easier. 

“Kakashi, you- you're too big.. I can’t-” Just then, he started to move in and out faster, picking up his pace with each stroke. 

“God you’re taking me so well princess. Just hold on a little more, relax” He was going at a steady pace, trying to make it a little easier to take him in. You started getting more comfortable as he went on, still struggling with his size. It felt so much bigger now than it did when you were sucking on it. “Look at me when I fuck you. Don’t you fucking look away.” He grabbed your neck again, turning your face to look directly at him. 

You could see all of his muscles, his arms were so toned. His body was perfect. You hadn’t noticed before, but he had a big tattoo on his right bicep, with a red mark in the center. It was beautiful the way it wrapped around his arm. You couldn’t get over looking at him. You looked back up at his face, his eyes locked on you. His eyes were full of lust, you felt like he was going to devour you. 

You felt your body tensing up again, his dick slamming into the rough part inside of you sending waves of ecstasy over your body. He kept one hand on your neck, and put the other one down on your hip, using his thumb to rub circles around your clit, making you moan louder and louder with each thrust into you.

“Fuck fuck fuck! I'm going to cum agai-” Kakashi quickly pulled out of you, looking down to see your expression. You were desperate to orgasm after being so close. The feeling started to fade away, making your eyes water even more. “ _Kakashi_ , please.. Please.”

“Not yet. Not until I saw so, princess. Do you understand me?”

You could only nod, unable to say anything back. He took his hand off your throat, lifted your leg and put it up on his shoulder, holding your thigh close to his body. He suddenly thrusted into you, ramming his entire length right into you. He was hitting your cervix, causing you to scream out. You knew if he kept up like this, you were going to finish quickly. 

“F-fuck y/n-” He was struggling too, he’s thrusts started to become more staggered, not want to cum yet. “You’re such a pretty little slut. **Fuck** , you feel so good on my dick.”

Your eyes started rolling to the back of your head, unable to handle all of the sensations coursing throughout your body. You were trying to relax, but everytime he pushed in, it only brought you closer and closer. You were scared but excited of what he would do if you finished before he told you to. His pace started to pick up again, going harder than before, making him moan. The room was filled with the sound of your bodies slamming into each other and the moans coming from both of you. You couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck! Please let me cum, please baby-” You were cut off by his hand on your throat again, making it harder to breath but sending your body into a state of euphoria. He looked down at you, his eyebrows furrowed, small drops of sweat beading on his forehead. He looked like he was getting tired, but he was determined. “Cum inside me Kakashi, plea- fuck!”

That final plea sent him over the edge. “Shit y/n. Cum on my dick. Cum for me you pretty fucking slut.” He rocked into you harder a few times, rubbing your clit with his thumb to increase the stimulation. You immediately let it take you, your walls pulsating around his dick as you finished again. He thrust into you one final time, letting you ride out your orgasm against him. You felt his dick twitch inside you, release his load as you continued to contract around him. He hunched down over you, trying to catch his breath while still inside you. You finally started to come down from your high, feeling like your entire body had been shocked by lightning. You laid their panting as Kakashi slowly pulled out of you, laying down on the bed beside you. 

_Thank god for birth control._

You both laid there, trying to catch your breath, looking up at the ceiling. You knew you were going to be sore tomorrow, wondering if it would be worth it to just skip class and get the notes from Asuma. There was no way you were going to feel ok.

Kakashi sat up on the bed and stood up, walking over to get his pants and put them on. He laid back down beside you, looking over at you. “You did such a good job princess. You’re so beautiful.” He started brushing your hair back, rubbing the side of your head. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick and shower. Feel free to order some food or get a drink. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” You smiled at him, and swung your legs over to the edge of the bed. You went to stand up, and felt them start to buckle beneath you. You quickly sat back down on the bed, embarrassed that you couldn’t even stand without almost falling. 

Kakashi got up and walked over to your side of the bed and stood in front of you. “I’ll carry you to the bathroom, you can shower in a little bit after we get something to eat. Just put your arm around me.” Before you could object, he took the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around you. He scooped you up into his arms, holding you close to him. He did it with such ease, you couldn’t help but blush.

“No reason to be embarrassed, beautiful, I did this to you anyway. _At least_ let me take care of you.” 

“Thank you, Kakashi. I really appreciate it.” Your face had gotten even more red. He smiled at you, and carefully carried you to the bathroom. He waited for you outside of the door until you were done, and carried you back to bed. You both laid down close to each other and he put his arm around you, hugging against your waist. He snuggled into your side, and almost instantly fell asleep. You could feel his warmth against you, and it made you melt into his arms as you drifted off to sleep beside him. 

.

.

.

You woke up to the smell of someone cooking in the kitchen. Kakashi wasn’t in bed beside you, so you assumed he had just left. You checked your phone, but didn’t have any notifications. Every muscle in your body ached, a throbbing pain in your thighs and back. You went to stand up, and noticed you were wearing a t-shirt, but you weren’t sure of whose it was. Kakashi must have put it on you while you were asleep. 

Your legs were shaking a little as you got used to your weight on your feet. You walked out into the kitchen, expecting Haru to be making food before his class. Instead, it was Kakashi standing at the stove with an egg in a frying pan. “Good morning. How did you sleep, beautiful?” He looked over and smiled at you.

_So it was his shirt._

“Oh, uh I slept good. How about you? And where did all this food come from?”

“I slept great. I got hungry so I went to the store and got some groceries to make us breakfast. I hope you don’t mind. How do you like your eggs?” He walked over to you, putting a hand around your waist and gently giving you a quick kiss before turning back to the stove. 

You blushed at his touch, you felt butterflies in your stomach. “However is fine, thank you for this. It’s really nice.”

“Anytime princess. Go ahead and take a shower, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

You did as he suggested. You washed up quickly and got back into some comfortable clothes. When you came back out, breakfast was on the table and ready to eat. He came in and sat down beside you with some orange juice to drink. You both started eating, and you couldn’t believe how good it all was. He looked over to you, waiting for your approval. 

“Kakashi, this is delicious. Are you a part time chef or something?” 

He laughed a little, “Thanks, but no. I just really like cooking so I try to learn as much as I can.” He took a couple more bites, finishing his plate. You had eaten rather quickly since you were so hungry from the night before. He took both of your plates into the kitchen and started washing them. 

“Hey, you don’t need to do that. I can get them since you cooked for us both.” 

“Oh, it’s ok. I’m already almost done. Why don’t you just go lay on the couch, I’ll be there in a sec.” He gave you a cute smile, and returned to the dishes. 

You both spent the day snuggling on the couch and watching some movies. You had taken a nap at some point, with Kakashi laying in between your legs, his head on your chest. You rubbed his head as he snuggled into you, and you woke up in the same exact spot. Before you knew it, it was already 7 pm.

Kakashi sighed before sitting up and kissing your cheek. “I should probably get going. We have classes tomorrow, and I need to get home tonight. But I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, absolutely. Just text me whenever you’re done with class and I can meet you in front of the main hall.” You were excited for your lunch date with him, so you were smiling probably a little too much.

“Alright pretty girl. I’ll talk to you later then, make sure you get some sleep tonight.” He put his hands on the sides of your face, bringing his face down to yours and gave you a kiss on the lips. You didn’t want it to end, but you knew he had to go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Be careful getting home. See you tomorrow.” 

And just like that, your time with Kakashi came to a close. 

.

.

.

Not much later, Haru came home. He apologized for the party with your favorite snack as he sat down on your bed. 

“So, I heard Kakashi walked you home. How did _that_ go?” he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah, about that.. We ended up having sex and he stayed the night.. He also hung out here all day, that’s why I didn’t go to class.” You were avoiding eye contact. You weren't exactly embarrassed of everything that happened, but you knew how Haru was.

“Dude, are you serious? You guys made out, then you went back with Asuma, and then came home and fucked your way into a sleep over with the dude you hated before?! Jesus y/n, how drunk were you last night?” He started laughing, he clearly thought it was all very amusing. Seeing as it was mostly his fault any of that happened, you weren't even mad at him anymore.

“I don’t know dude. But I’m meeting him again tomorrow for lunch, so we will see how that goes. He’s been really sweet with me, it makes me wonder why our first encounter went so bad.”

It has bothered you. You hated him so much before, just based on that first meeting. Then suddenly, you were craving his touch. Maybe he was just a play boy and was good at it. You couldn’t imagine he would go through all that effort just for you though. Hopefully you could get to know him more. 

“Well who cares? He obviously was more than happy to have some fun with you. At least the entire night wasn’t a bust. You needed to get fucked, it’s been forever since you got any, right?” He laughed at you, knowing you would get mad. You shoved him off the bed, laughing as his ass hit the ground. 

“Why don’t you mind your business, Haru? I am doing just fine on my own.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. By the way, do you know why Kya left so early last night? Not that I minded, but she seemed upset when she left. She didn’t even try to talk to me, which was weird.” Haru was worried about her. He loved her still, he just wanted some time to figure himself out as a person outside of their relationship. Maybe he hoped she would wait for him, ready to pick up where they left off.

You couldn’t tell him, there was no way. Kya was supposed to tell him before the week was over. Hopefully she would pull through, otherwise you would have to kick her ass. 

“I’m sorry Haru, I’m not sure what was going on with her. Maybe you could try sending her a text or something. You guys haven’t talked in a little while, maybe it’s time.”

He looked down, unsure of what to do. You knew he was conflicted about everything, it was too bad you couldn’t do anything to help. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll try to call her tomorrow. If you see her around, have her message me ok?”

“Yeah, ok Haru. I’ll tell her if i see her. Just try not to worry about it too much. And feel free to talk to me about whatever, ok? You know I'm always here for you.” you reached over to him and gave him a hug, hoping to comfort his, even for just a little bit. 

“Thanks y/n, you're a good friend, you know that? I love you, dumbass.” He hugged you back, leaning his head on your shoulder.

“I love you too, asshole.”

You guys spent the rest of the night catching up on anime and laundry, eating snacks and making jokes about the party from the night before. You loved these little moments with Haru. You wished time would slow down sometimes, just so you could enjoy it a little bit longer.

.

.

.

The next morning, you got up and got ready for school. You texted Asuma about getting the notes from yesterday’s class, so you were on your way to meet up with him. You felt so good today, you did your make up, had on a cute casual outfit and even made your hair look nice. You were outside on your phone, waiting for Asuma to finish his lecture. There weren't many other people around, you sat down in the grass while you waited. You were scrolling down your timeline, seeing some pictures of your friends from your high school. It made you smile, remembering how much fun you used to have with them. 

You got a notification, a text from Kakashi:

**Kakashi:** ‘Hey princess, my lecture should be over here soon, where are you at?’

**Y/n** : Hey. I’m sitting outside of the commons building. I have to meet up with Asuma to get some notes from yesterday. I’ll head over your way as soon as I get done here, ok?’

**Kakashi:** Okay beautiful, see you soon. 

**Y/n:** ^w^

You were excited to see him again, even though you had just seen him yesterday. Maybe you would be able to get to know him a little better. You guys haven't really talked about each other too much. You only knew he liked to cook, but what about other hobbies? How many exes did he have, and where is his hometown? Did he have any siblings, and what were his parents like? 

You stopped yourself. There was no reason for you to be wondering all of that personal stuff so soon. You guys spent one night together, you didn’t even know what things were between you two. You definitely thought he was attractive, and he was amazing in bed. But you didn’t even know if you really liked him yet. Hopefully you guys could talk more soon. You sighed and leaned back onto your hands, enjoying the slight breeze of the autumn air. 

“Hey there, lovely. Long time no see.” 

You stopped breathing for a minute. You felt your heart start beating faster. You hadn’t heard that voice in almost 3 years. 

_There is no way it’s him._

He has been traveling abroad for the past couple of years, and there’s no way he could be in the same town as you, an hour away from your hometown, let alone on the same school campus. He wasn’t even supposed to be back for another 2 years.

_There is absolutely no way. Impossible._

You brought your head forward, hoping you had misheard him, wishing it was someone else with a similar voice. You knew that was impossible though, no one sounded like him. You scanned him from head to toe before looking back up, locking eyes with him. Your mouth slightly opened as you let out a small gasp.

_His eyes haven’t changed._

“Did you miss me?” He gave you a soft smile while looking down, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was still wearing the same necklace he had on the day he left.

_Oh my god._

“..Itachi?..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this chapter, so hopefully you all like it! Don't forget to subscribe for story updates and leave me a comment! you can follow my tiktok for crumbs too ;) @eternallyangsty


	3. past love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upon the arrival of Itachi, you recall your previous relationship with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! this is kind of an extra snippet in between the last chapter and the next. it went a little longer than i had planned, so i thought it would be better to make it it's own chapter instead of the next chapter being close to 20,000 words ;} i'll be adding the next chapter right after this so enjoy ^w^

Itachi Uchiha. It all started when you were kids, and his family was visiting your town to see friends.

You were young, probably around 5-6 when you were outside playing near the market. Your family was inside, as usual, leaving you to play alone. You went down the road, and noticed the pretty lady with red hair that lived down the street talking to another woman with a baby in her arms. You loved babies, so you wanted to get a closer look. The red haired lady was always so nice to you, and she was really pregnant, like massive. You always said hi when you went by her house and she always waved back at you.

As you got closer, you noticed a boy standing just behind the dark haired woman, looking around himself at the different places. You walked up to him, wanting to say hi.

“Hi there, I’m Y/n L/n, What’s your name?”

“I’m Itachi Uchiha. How old are you?”

“I’m 5, but I’ll be 6 soon! How old are you?”

“I’m 6 too. My brother is a baby.”

“Aww! I wish I had a baby. Do you want to play with me?”

Itachi went up to his mom, asking if it was ok. She looked over at you and smiled before nodding. “Don’t go too far Itachi!” 

And so, you took off, hand in hand. You both ended up going to the same school, and you stayed best friends all the way up until high school. One day in your sophomore year, Itachi and you were hanging out at the park, when he ended up grabbing your face and kissing you. From there on, you stayed together. You did everything together anyways, but once you started dating, you were inseparable. To say he was your first true love was an understatement. You loved his family, and they loved you. Your relationship with your family was tough, so you avoided them as much as you could. 

One day, during your final year of highschool, Itachi didn’t come to class. You tried texting and calling, but it all went to voicemail. You called his mom, but she didn’t answer either. You found his brother after school, but he didn’t know what was going on. You decided to go home and wait for something to happen. Whatever it was, you knew he would come to you first. So you waited.

Late at night, around 1 am, he called. He didn’t say much, and just asked you to come down stairs to meet him outside. You got dressed, threw your hair up, and hurried out, not bothering to tell your family. You saw him waiting across the street, his face looked sad, but he still smiled at you. 

“Hey Lovely, let's go on a walk.” He reached his hand out to you. You were uneasy, knowing this walk was different from the others you had taken with him before. You nodded and took his hand, scared of what was going on. 

You walked in silence, realizing he was walking you towards the park you always went to. His car was parked nearby, so you knew he didn’t at least walk to your house. You got to your favorite tree, sitting down against it and pulling your hand out of his.

“Itachi, can you please tell me what's going on? I haven’t seen or talked to you all day, and now we are here this late. Just tell me, because I can’t take it anymore.” Your hands were shaking, your blood pumping through your entire body, readying itself for whatever he was going to say. 

“I’m leaving, Y/n.”

You couldn’t comprehend what he meant, unable to tell if he meant town or _you._

“I don’t understand. What’s going on? Are you breaking up with me?”

“I got the opportunity to travel the US and a few other countries, and I accepted it. I have to leave in a week. I’m sorry, Y/n.” He had tears in his eyes, looking down, unable to meet your gaze.

_He’s leaving. And he didn’t answer my question._

“You’re leaving town.. For how long? A few weeks, a few months?” Your heart was pounding, slowly breaking bit by bit. You felt your face burning, fighting the urge to fall apart in front of him. 

He looked at you, a stern look in his eyes, “5 years.”

You couldn’t breathe. 5 years. He was leaving for 5 years. Leaving you. Leaving everything and going to travel. He had been there your entire life, and now he was just leaving you. 

You felt your breath return, focusing now on what you already knew, “You’re breaking up with me. Right? That’s why you were avoiding me all day. Just say it.”

“Yes. I’m breaking up with you, Y/n. I’m sorry.” His expression was cold. You couldn’t see any emotions behind his eyes. His words came out, and rocked you to your core. Before you could do anything, you felt a pit form in your entire stomach. 

It all hit you at once. You started breathing too quickly, hyperventilating. You clutched your arms around you, trying to hold yourself together but you knew it wouldn’t work. You felt your body start to shake, tears pouring down your face. You couldn’t stop any of it, you wanted to lay down in a hole and die instead of feeling this pain.

“Y/n. Y/n! I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Just take some deep breaths. Please. I love you so much, Y/n. Please breathe for me. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you to try to calm your body. His words were coming out in stifled sobs, trying his best not to lose it while you were in such distress. He knew you occasionally had panic attacks, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He was shushing you, holding onto you while you sobbed. Kissing your head, struggling to comfort you. “Y/n, I love you more than anything in this world. I can’t stay with you knowing how long i’ll be gone. I want you to be happy, and have your own life. Asking you to stay with me that whole time would be selfish. I can’t do that to you, or to myself. I love you too much to ask so much. Just please understand that I’m not doing this to hurt you, or because my feelings have changed. Please Y/n, please just breathe for me so you can calm down.”

You started to relax more under his embrace. You tried to rationalize everything, knowing that his words were true. You didn’t believe in long distance relationships, and neither did he. You knew how hard this was for him, and you knew he was doing what he thought was right. But you wanted to wait for him. You wanted to wait until he came back, and pick up where you left off. But how could you ask that of him, knowing what it meant? He would be out in the world, with no opportunities to find someone else to love because of you. How could you make him be alone for so long, just because you wanted him? _You couldn’t._

You started to calm down, slowly releasing yourself from his grasp. You sat back and took some deep breaths, wiping your tear soaked face with the sleeves of your shirt. “I-Im sorry, Itachi.” 

“Please don’t apologize for anything. I’m sorry I hurt you so much. I wish I never would have agreed to go, but I can’t back out now. I love you so fucking much lovely, I’ll never forgive myself this. But please know I love you.” He reached his hand up to your cheek, holding onto your face as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. He was in pain, and you couldn’t stand it anymore. You stuffed everything deep down, trying your best to put on a brave face.

“I know, and I love you more. But listen, there’s nothing you can do, right? So don’t apologize. And we still have a week left, so let's just enjoy it while we can. We can skip school, go on a bunch of fun dates, and just love each other as much as we can until then. Does that sound ok?” You smiled at him weakly, kissing his palm that was still laying on your face.

“Y/n, we don’t have to. I don’t want you doing any of that for my sake.”

“What makes you think it’s for you, huh? It’s my idea, so I want to do it. My family is leaving tomorrow for vacation anyway. So you can stay with me until your flight. I’m sure you’re mom won’t mind. She loves me.” You smuggly smiled at him, and he slightly smiled back. You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly as he hugged back. “I love you so damn much, doll. Please don’t ever forget that.”

“Of course, lovely. I wouldn’t dream of it. Let me get you home, it’s late.” He stood up, and helped you get off of the ground. You started walking back towards your house, holding onto his side as you strolled. Once you got to your doorstep, you turned to him. You didn’t want him to leave.

“Itachi.. Can you stay here tonight?”

“What about your family, won’t they mind?” He raised an eyebrow at you, unsure of the request.

“They can fight me if they say anything. Plus, we can just sneak in without anyone knowing. Please?” You pouted at him, waiting for him to turn you down.

“Okay, but let’s be quiet so you don’t have to fight anyone.” He winked at you, joking at your remark. 

You both snuck inside and headed up to your room. Thankfully, there was no one else around your bedroom, so you didn’t have to be too cautious. You walked in and laid on your bed, waiting for him to join you. You had never slept together before, except for the occasional nap on the couch. He walked over and sat beside you, staring at your face. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me, or do you want something else?” You poked at him, hoping to get a small laugh from him. His expression didn’t change, but he leaned closer to you, softly meeting his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Things started heating up quickly, as you used your tongue to invade his mouth. You could feel his hot breath filling you as you continued to get carried away. 

He pulled back from you, you were slightly panting from the lack of oxygen. “Y/n, we should stop. I don’t want to get too carried away.” He was always so gentle with you, constantly respecting your boundaries to avoid upsetting you and making sure you were comfortable. 

“I want to do it, Itachi. I want to do it with you.” You looked at him, straight faced. You had never been more that this is what you wanted. He looked at you with a slightly pained expression. “I’m sorry.. We don’t have to if you don’t wa-”

He cut you off, crashing his lips into yours with a sense of urgency. His movements were furious, filled with passion and lust. He pulled away briefly, letting you catch your breath, “Of course I want to. I just want to make sure this is what you really want. I don’t want you to do this because of me.” 

You pondered for a minute, you knew what you said next had to be right in order for him to agree to it. “Of course it’s because of you Itachi. But not like that. It’s because I love you, Because there is no one else in this world I trust more, and no one I would rather do it with. So please, just love me Itachi. Please.” You pulled him back in for another kiss before he could say anything else. He started moving in sync with you, clearly not objecting to your pleas.

He quickly positioned himself on top of you, kissing you with a hand on the back of your head while propping himself above you with the other. You put your hands above his shoulder, gently grabbing onto the hair on the back of his neck. His hair was so smooth and beautiful, like a black waterfall. Even now, it was past his shoulders, usually pulled into a low hair tie in between his shoulder blades with a few short pieces framing his face. 

You could feel your body aching for him in between your legs, bringing your knees up to gently lift yourself closer to him. He gently started kissing down your jaw, hitting your sweet spots along your neck. You gently tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He sat up straight above you on his knees, gently lifting you up to remove your shirt. You helped him take it off, then slowly unclasped your bra, letting it fall off of your shoulders. He looked at you, scanning your body before placing his hands on your waist. “You’re so beautiful, Y/n.”

You started blushing, pulling him back down onto you to continue kissing. He started making his way back down your neck and the top of your chest. He brought his hand up, soft grasping onto your breast, causing you to gasp from the sudden contact. He started kneading it in his hand, firmly, but not roughly. He slowly worked his mouth and tongue down to your other breast, connecting his lips around your nipple. You moaned at the feeling of his tongue dancing around your bud. His eyes looked up at you, a smile spreading across his face. He continued to paw at your chest while sucking on your breast, leaving small pink and purple spots as he kissed. He started kissing down your torso, leaving no area unkissed.

He got to your waistband, looking up to you for permission. You nodded at him, smiling to give him the ok. He used two fingers to gently pull your sweats down, slipping them off of you completely. He started kissing at your knees, slowly moving up your thighs. He was leaving marks as he went, still gently moving his hands along your body. Everything felt so enticing. You moaned as he moved all over your body, unable to adjust to the pleasure your body was feeling because of him.

His mouth was at the top of your leg now, slowly moving to your hip. He looked up at you, enjoying the view of you a mess because of his love. He moved his hands to the inside of your thighs, gently lifting them up around his shoulders. He moved his head down in between your legs, planting a kiss on the wet spot that had formed on your underwear. 

You instinctively tried to shut your thighs, but he used his hands to hold them open. He started tracing his tongue up and down your underwear, causing you to melt from the heat of his tongue. He hooked his fingers around the top of your underwear and pulled them down, so you were completely naked now. You felt embarrassed, exposed with nowhere to hide. He pulled himself up, kissing you before pulling back away. “You’re so gorgeous, lovely. I can’t get enough of you.” He kissed you again, then positioned himself back in between your legs.

Without as much warning, he slid his down down from your center in between your folds. You moaned loudly, your hands grabbing onto the sheets to ground you. He slowly kept working his tongue up and down your pussy before focusing on your clit. He brought his hand up, putting two fingers in his mouth before putting his hand at your opening. He very slowly put one finger into your pussy, carefully going in and out. He kept swirling his tongue on your ball of nerves, causing you to whimper from the feeling. He worked his second finger in, making you feel even more full.

”Ita-achi! Fuck!” You could feel your release building up, your entire body on edge waiting. Itachi looked up at you and started pumping his fingers in faster, curling them forward into your rough patch inside. His tongue was moving gently, but urgently around your clit. 

”Y/n, you taste so good. I want you to cum for me, ok? You’re doing so good, lovely. You’re so beautiful.” He kept going, bringing you to the edge with his praise. You felt your walls start clenching around his fingers, your coil snapping and bringing your body to spasm around him. Your legs were trying to squeeze shut, but he held one leg open with his free hand. 

You threw your head back and put your hands on his head, trying to lift him up. He only moved his face more into your center, adding more pressure to your clit and forcing you to ride out your high. “O-oh my- Fuck! Itachi, ple- please!” You pleaded with him, but you didn't know what for. It all just felt so good.

You felt yourself starting to come down, your body feeling a sense of euphoria all over. Itachi pulled his fingers out of you, sitting up on his knees. He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting your slick. Seeing him do that made you blush. You had never been this intimate with him before, and it was _so hot._

Itachi pulled his pants down, you could see his bulge pushing against his underwear. He lowered himself back over you, leaning down to start kissing you. He was kissing on your neck again, causing the emptiness to return to the space in between your legs. “Itachi.. Please. I can’t wait anymore.. Please baby..” You were melting under his touch, dying to have him consume you. 

”Ok love, I’ll take it slow at first. You have to tell me if it hurts though, ok?” He pulled back, brushing your hair back with his hand. You nodded at him, and he leaned back into you, putting a hand down to pull his underwear down, letting his dick come out. You kind of already knew, but he was _big_. You couldn’t help but look at his body, and how beautiful he was. You looked back up to him, and he smiled at you. He looked nervous, as if he was going to break you like glass. 

He slowly started rubbing his tip around your opening, wetting it with your juices. You moaned as his tip rubbed your swollen clit, sending a jolt through your body. He started putting it in your opening, slowly going in a little at a time. You moaned, feeling the heat from his body going into you. “Oh shit- you’re so big, Itachi.” You could feel tears forming in your eyes. You tried turning your face away from him so he wouldn’t feel bad. 

”I’m not all the way in yet, baby. Are you ok? We can stop if it’s too much, it’s ok.” He turned your face towards him, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You loved him so much, you couldn’t imagine your first time with any one else so perfect. 

You shook your head no, “No, I want to keep going. It’ll just take a second to adjust, ok? Just keep going slow. I’m ok.” You reached up and kissed him, hoping he would relax a bit. “I’m ok, really.” 

”Ok, but please keep looking at me. You’re so beautiful Y/n.” He started moving again, gently pushing himself in and out, inserting more length with each movement back in. Once he was finally entirely in, you felt tears rolling out. He hovered above you, one hand on your waist, panting by your neck. “Just relax baby, it’ll feel better in a second ok? Just bare with it for a little bit longer.” 

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck to plant a few small kisses on his neck. He tried to fight back a groan escaping from his throat. You kept kissing and leaving small marks on him, loving the noises he was making from your lips. He slowly started moving again, each thrust feeling better and better as your body started to relax. He was going at a steady pace now, causing you to moan incessantly. All you could manage to say with his name and a few cuss words here and there. You couldn’t believe how good everything felt. Then he started rubbing his thumb around your clit again. You moaned, more loudly than you had before. 

”God you’re so beautiful. You make the best sounds baby. Just keep it down a little, ok? Moan in my ear so only I can hear you. You're doing so good, Y/n. Such a good girl.” He kept thrusting, a small bit of sweat forming on his forehead. You bit your lip to try to quiet down, but it didn’t do much good. You could feel yourself getting ready to release again. 

”I-Itachi.. I’m gonna cu-.. Cum again.. Fuck!” You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling coursing throughout your body. 

“Fuck, me too baby. Let’s do it together, ok? Cum for me, beautiful. Please cum for me again.” He started thrusting faster and harder, hitting your cervix, causing you to whimper each time. You felt it building up again, harder than before. Your walls started clenching around his dick, making it harder for him to move more. “Fuck Y/n, you feel so tight around me.”

You were both moaning into each other. You felt your peak hitting, your pussy throbbing against his dick. You let out one loud scream, feeling your release explode. Itachi hugged close to you, still thrusting to help you ride out your high. “Y/n, can I- can I cum inside y-you?” He was squinting his eyes closed, trying to hold back for a second more. You grabbed his face, bringing his attention to look at you. You were on birth control to help your cycles anyway. You nodded, and he quickly kissed you, thrusting a few more times before his movements staggering. You felt him start to tense up, burying his face into your neck, groaning. You felt him start to twitch within you, his cum shooting into you in deep strokes. You moaned against his neck, as he bit into yours. The amount of love you could feel between the two of you in that moment was beyond measure. You knew he was all you wanted in this world, and you wanted to do everything you could to keep him near. 

He laid above you for a moment, not removing himself from within you. You rubbed his head as he snuggled your chest, both of you panting and trying to calm your body down. He gently pushed off of you, going up to kiss you. His lips were moving so softly against yours now, the urgency and lust gone, replaced with much deeper emotions. He looked at you, cradling your face in his hand. “I love you so much, Y/n. I don’t think I can live without you anymore. I want to stay with you forever.” His face was turning pained again, and you start to think he had regret what you did. 

“Itachi.. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed things. I didn’t want to make things harder for you.. I’m so sorry..” You started to feel the tears coming back. The lump in your throat makes it hard to breathe. He quickly leaned in and put his forehead against yours, wiping a tear from your cheek. 

”Y/n, I-.. I don’t regret having sex. You have no idea how much I love that we were able to have each other as our firsts. It’s because I loved it so much that I don’t think I can live without you. There’s just no way I will ever feel this way about anyone else, ever. You’re my soulmate, how am I supposed to live without that?.. I’m sorry I brought it up right now. Let’s just not talk about it until it’s time, ok? That way we don’t keep feeling bad the entire time we are together… I love you, lovely. Forever.” 

You smiled, leaning into his lips again, giving a small quick kiss before laying back down. “I love you too, doll. Always.” 

After that, Itachi got up and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He came back, and cleaned you up. Without warning, he picked you up, carrying you to the bathroom where he had the bath getting ready. “What are you doing, Itachi?” 

”Just let me take care of you. Let’s take a bath before we go to bed, ok?” He smiled, then kissed you on top of your head. You nodded and he lifted you into the tub. The water was perfectly warm. It felt like heaven against your skin, easing the ache growing in between your thighs. You felt Itachi slide in behind you, pulling you back to lay on him. He washed your hair for you, rubbing your head gently as he lathered. It was all so intimate, but you could feel yourself about to pass out from exhaustion. You ended up falling asleep against him in the tub that night. You woke up briefly when he laid you down in bed, covering you up and returning to your side to bring you close to him. You spent the rest of the night sleeping in his arms. And so, your last week together began. 

.

.

.

You spent the week visiting your favorite spots, and exploring new ones together. You took pictures everywhere you went, and didn’t mention his departure at all to avoid making eachother sad. You ended up having sex every day, taking baths, and cuddling after. It was your own personal heaven. Until the day finally came. 

You couldn’t sleep that night, knowing what was to come. You both had to get up early to meet his family before getting on the plane. Then he would be gone. You couldn’t bring yourself to cry, or to show any emotion about it all. You were numbed, refusing to let yourself feel anything until he left to prevent hurting him more. You laid in bed, holding him as close to you as you could. Taking notes of his face, examining every little detail. You breathed him in, engraving his smell into your memory permanently. Feeling his skin against yours, already missing the warmth that would be gone by tomorrow night. You combed your hands through his hair, stroking it to feel the smoothness running in between your fingers like water. He was so beautiful, inside and out. 

Morning came, and you both got up silently and got ready to leave just as the sun was starting to rise. You went to his home, greeting his mother who was a mess. His brother looked like he had cried, but wasn’t willing to admit it. You all waited while Itachi and his mother finished going through everything, making sure it was all good to go. His dad was going with him to help him get adjusted for a little while. Before too long, it was time to get to the airport. His family drove their car, and you rode with Itachi. He kept his hand locked in yours the entire way there, never letting up on his pressure. 

You rode in silence. Neither of you wanted to talk first. You got to the airport, and got out of the car and made your way to his gate. His mother was sobbing again, hugging onto him and whispering in his ear. He was smiling, nodding as he listened. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and one final embrace. He walked over to his little brother and poked him on the head with his index and middle finger, their special way of saying ‘I love you’. Sasuke’s face turned red as he fought back a tear, still not wanting to look weak. He then turned to you, locking eyes. His family decided to give you some privacy and stepped back towards the lobby. Itachi got closer to you, almost within inches of you. Your heart was picking up pace, you could feel your body fighting the breakdown that was sure to come. He grabbed your hand, holding it in his tightly. He used his free hand to cup your face, bringing you to look up at him. 

”I love you, Y/n. I have been in love with you our entire lives. Please, don’t be too sad. Promise me, you’ll do what’s best for you whenever faced with a tough choice. I want you to be happy, no matter what. And maybe when I get back.. We can catch up, and you can tell me about how your life has been. But this is where things have to end. I won’t leave until I say this, so please understand.. We have to break up. And I don’t want you to wait for me. I want you to get out into the world, and find what makes you happy. I know it won’t be easy, but we have to let each other go. I can’t do this if I know you will wait for me, because that isn’t what I want. So promise me, you’ll give life a chance. A real chance, outside of me. Because that is what I want. Make more friends, go to a good school, date and enjoy life.. When we meet again, I want to hear it all. And if you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine too. I’ll always love you, and I want your happiness above anything else, even if it means loving someone else again.” 

He wrapped his arms around you, embracing you tightly. He kissed the top of your head, and slowly pulled back to look at your face. You couldn’t cry. You knew this was coming. You knew once he was gone, that’s when you could fall apart. That’s when the pain would hit, leaving a hole inside you the size of a boulder. You looked up at him, trying to force a smile you knew he wouldn’t believe. You reached up, bringing his face to yours. Your lips connected with his, for the last time. You held on for a moment, trying to engrave the feeling of his lips against yours in your memories. He broke the kiss off, his body feeling stiff. You grabbed his face, pulling his cheek to your lips for one final small kiss. You looked up at him, releasing his face from your hands. 

”Please be safe, ok? For me? And call me if you ever come back to visit and want to see me, we can catch up then.. But you need to go, or you’ll miss your flight. Make sure not to forget anything.” You smiled at him, putting on a mask to hide your thoughts. He chuckled at you, always trying to take care of him. He leaned back, taking a step away and putting a small amount of distance between you two. Before he could take another, you leaped towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck for one final hug. You felt his hands wrap around your waist, bringing you in closer to him as he put his face in the crook of your neck. You turned to whisper in his ear. 

“I love you, Itachi. _Always._ ” 

He turned his head towards you, bringing you face to face. He put his forehead against yours and whispered towards you. 

“I love you, Y/n. _Forever._ ” 

.

.

.

The next few months went as you would have expected. The minute you got home from the airport, you went into your room and fell apart. You cried and sobbed for what felt like days. You couldn’t eat or sleep, or do anything without thinking of him. He was everywhere you looked. Every memory haunting you, a constant hammer swinging down onto your soul. The pain you felt couldn’t have been just emotional. Your body ached, everything feeling broken from the inside out. You wallowed alone for at least a month. Your family eventually called and said they had decided to stay with your distant relatives for the time being, leaving you in the house by yourself until they returned. The only peace you had was when you would finally collapse from the constant exhaustion of crying without eating. This was hell, and it was the only place you wanted to be. 

You completely checked out at school for a month before returning. When you went back, you avoided all of your friends. They constantly tried to help you, but there was no comfort any of them could offer. No amount of worry could make you feel better. Mrs. Uchiha would occasionally call and leave a voicemail for you, checking in to see how you were, worried about you. You wanted to reassure her you were ok and return the concern for her, but you couldn’t bring yourself to call. You avoided running into Sasuke as much as you could, too scared to look at the younger boy who was so like him. 

As time went on, school ended. You graduated, with only the Uchiha family cheering for you. You had dinner with them that night, and left town soon after. You couldn’t stay there when everything reminded you of him. You picked a school that was a few hours away, and moved into an apartment with an extra room with your savings. You needed a roommate, so you put out an ad. You had a bunch of people interested, and that’s when you met Haru. You both had so much in common, so you picked him. From there, your relationship grew. 

You didn’t date. You spent some time partying, trying to distract yourself with flings here and there. None of them meant anything to you. No one did anymore. And so, that’s how things were. 

You eventually started to focus more on school, partying less and less, finding more friends you actually wanted to be around. You amended your friendships with people from highschool. Meeting up with them from time to time to catch up. The pain was still within you, but it was tucked deep away, only visiting when you slept. You wondered where he was and what he was doing from time to time, but you never thought about it much to avoid upsetting yourself. You hoped he was happy, getting everything he wanted out of life. The thought made you happy. 

You had become comfortable with everything, never expecting anything big. 

Until _now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked the back story D: i felt like having a seperate section focused on their past was important because it contains so much emotion. i really loved working on this and it hurt me at times, so i hope it was good enough. leave me a comment and don't forget you can follow me on TikTok @eternallyangsty for occasional updates on this. Thanks! :)


	4. different circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from chapter 2, Y/n finds herself in more situations than necessary. How will things change with Itachi's new arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post earlier! i wanted to make sure i put it up today because im just super excited with the last chapter and this one. there's some drama in this one, so yeah E:

_What. the. Fuck._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. I thought you saw me.” He started rubbing his neck, looking at you with a soft smile.

”How.. I don’t understand.”

He chuckled, finding your stammering somewhat funny, ”Ah, right. I wasn’t supposed to be back yet. I had some things come up and had to cut things short. I tried to call your house, but no one answered. I actually didn’t even know you would be here, believe it or not.” 

You couldn’t gather your thoughts. Everything was spinning, like the world was rotating too fast for you to catch up with. You could feel your heart beating fast, your breath slowly becoming more staggered. 

He crouched down, putting his hands on his knees while meeting your height, “I can’t tell if you’re happy to see me or not. Do you want to go get a coffee and talk?” He reached a hand out towards you, gesturing for you to get up with him.

”Y/n, is he bothering you?”

_Oh fuck_

Your head snapped up, looking to see Kakashi standing just behind Itachi. His eyes were narrowed, clearly bothered by the stranger in front of you unusually close. You must have looked like a ghost from the sudden meeting. _No wonder he seems defensive._

”Kakashi.. N-no, I’m ok. This is..” you couldn’t bring yourself to talk anymore, unsure of what to say. 

Itachi stood up, half turning towards Kakashi without taking his eyes off of you. He smirked, “I’m just an old friend. Me and Y/n go way back, I was just saying hi. But I'll head out.” Itachi turned back towards you, taking your phone from your hand before you could even move. He started typing quickly, then locking it before handing it back. “See you later, lovely.”

Itachi turned and started walking away. His hair had gotten even longer, almost to his hips now, still in a low hanging ponytail. You couldn’t stop watching him walking away until he turned a corner and was gone. You just sat back, trying to get your brain to stop the chaos going on.

Kakashi walked over in front of you, bent over and reached a hand towards you. He gently lifted your chin up to meet his eyes. You hadn’t hardly even remembered your plans with him. _How the fuck am I supposed to explain all of this to him?_

”Come on, beautiful, lets go get you some food.”

”I’m sorry Kakashi.” You couldn’t even look at him, afraid he might be upset with you, or be judging you. 

He grabbed your hands, pulling you up to your feet before he wrapped his arms around you. He was hugging you tightly, bringing his mouth within a few inches of your ear.

”You have nothing to apologize for. I’m here to listen whenever you want to talk about it, I won’t pry. But I want you to eat something before you pass out, ok? Want me to carry you?” He pulled back, kissing your cheek before giving you a smile. 

You smiled back, feeling so much more calm than you had just minutes before. His hug was so warm and caring, instantly calming your entire body down and slowing your heart.

You chuckled and pulled away from his embrace, “Thanks, but I’m ok. Let’s go.” You grabbed all of your stuff and put your phone in your bag. You started walking with him, starting to feel just exactly how hungry you were.

”Thanks for coming to get me, sorry I didn’t come your way sooner.” You felt bad, remembering that you had left him hanging without an explanation because of Itachi.

”It was no big deal, we would have been heading this way anyway, so don’t worry about it. There’s this new ramen shop I wanted to check out, if that’s alright with you.”He looked over at you, a small smile on his face.

”That sounds awesome! I love ramen. Back in my hometown, we had this little ramen place that was run by a girl I went to school with and her dad. It was the absolute best ramen I have ever had by far. I’ve found a few places around here that are pretty good, but it’s just not the same. I grew up eating there though, so I’m probably just biased. One of my neighborhood kids, who was a few years younger than me, was always there. He would always sit with me and scarf down as much as he could without getting sick, ha. He was a ball of energy, but he was always getting into trouble, which was funny because his mom would yell so loud you could hear it from down the road. She had the prettiest red hair though!” You were rambling again, flooded by memories of your hometown. You missed the familiarity of it sometimes. You had never lived anywhere else before you came to college, so it was hard being away sometimes.

You heard a small chuckle from Kakashi as you kept walking. You started blushing, embarrassed by your gabbing. “Sorry, you have to cut me off if I start talking too much. I get carried away easily.”

”No, I like listening to you. I think it’s cute how excited you get.”

_Oh wow._ Now you were really flushed, your cheeks getting even hotter at his comment. He was so charming, it made you wonder if he was always like that.

You guys kept walking until you got to a car that looked familiar to the one Kakashi took you home on the night of the party. It was hard to tell if it was the same or not, but you assumed it was. Kakashi opened the door for you to climb in before walking to the other side, letting himself in. The car started going, no word spoken between Kakashi and the driver. 

”So do you always have someone drive you around, or just when you’re with me?” You looked at him and smirked. _Hopefully that didn’t sound rude, shit._

__

He held back a smile, turning towards you, “Something like that. I don’t usually drive to school since I live kind of close.” He made a different face you couldn’t quite understand, almost like he was hiding something.

__

After a few minutes, you pulled up to a small shop a few doors down from a convenience store. The building looked like it had been here for some time, and the shop looked nice and quaint. It wasn’t what you had really expected, but you weren’t complaining. You and Kakashi both got out and headed into the shop. The smell was amazing, it almost reminded you of home. Kakashi walked ahead of you, sitting down in a booth towards the front of the shop by the window. A waitress brought over two cups of water.

__

You both started looking at the menu’s left on the table, deciding what you wanted to try. You were scanning it all over, focused on the task at hand. You glanced up and noticed Kakashi was just sitting back, looking at you.

__

”You know, most people read the entire menu before deciding what they want instead of picking the first thing they see.”

__

”I already know what I want beautiful, what about you?” You felt your face getting hot again, Kakashi winked at you before taking a drink of water. You could feel the tension growing between the two of you. You were almost positive he meant that in a different way, not about the food. You quickly went back to looking at the menu to decide before your server came back. As if almost on cue, the waitress from before came over, smiling at Kakashi. 

__

“What can I get for you?” She was clearly aiming the question at him, ignoring you even sitting there across from him. Funny thing is, he was staring at you as she stood there.

__

”I’ll have whatever she is having. Thanks.” He smiled at you, waiting for you to speak.

__

“I’ll have the spicy shoyu ramen, please.” You looked back at him to make sure that was ok.

__

”Sounds great.” He looked at you, gently nodding in agreement. 

__

The waitress spoke up again, turning her body entire towards him, “Are you sure there is nothing else I can get for _you_?” Smiling, clearly wanting attention that he wouldn’t give her.

__

”No, I’m good. What about you, beautiful?”

__

You picked up the menus and handed them to her, looking straight at her with a sly smile on your face, “I’m good.”

__

She scoffed and took the menus from you, turning to him one more time and placing her hand on the table beside him, “Just call me over if you need me.” She turned and walked back to the kitchen after shooting you a small glare.

__

_What a bitch._

__

”What’s wrong? You look kind of mad.” He put his elbow on the table, leaning his face into the palm of his hand.

__

”Sorry, I just can’t stand rude bitches. If she wanted to fuck you so bad, she could of at least waited till I went to the bathroom or something.” You could hear the anger in your voice, noticing him smiling at you and stifling a laugh. “I’m being dramatic, sorry, I’ll stop.” You put your hands down on the table and put your head down, waiting for your face to calm down.

__

Kakashi reached a hand out on top of yours, intertwining his fingers through yours and pulling it up to his lips to kiss the back of your hand, “You’re cute when you’re mad. You want to know something though? I didn’t even notice her because I was too busy looking at you. I’ll be sure to swat her away next time, ok princess?” He put your hand down, gently reaching his hand to your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek before putting it back down.

__

Just then, the waitress brought your food over, putting yours down harshly before gently placing his bowl in front of him. “Here you go, hope you like it.”

__

”I’m sure I will since she picked it. You can go now, thanks.” He shot her a sideways glance, slightly glaring before he turned his attention back to you. “Does it look ok, beautiful?”

__

”It looks great, thanks.” You smiled at him, then turned your attention back to her, “He told you you could go, so bye.” You grinned at her, giving her a little petty wave as she turned and stormed off.

__

Kakashi busted out laughing, causing you to laugh with him. You both took a moment, just enjoying one another's company. He looked at you, keeping a smile on his face,“That was great, thanks for that.” _God, he is handsome. I almost feel bad for being mean to the girl, I don’t blame her for noticing him._

__

”Thanks for letting me be a bitch, she was getting on my fucking nerves.” You looked down at your food and started eating. 

__

”Nah, you were just jealous. It’s ok though, it was hot.” You almost choked on your noodles as Kakashi winked at you before taking a bite.

__

”Who said I was jealous? I just don’t like when people are rude for no reason. She was kind of cute if you want me to get her number for you.” Being petty, you wanted to see what his response would be. Part of you was worried he would actually say yes.

__

”Don’t be like that beautiful, I wouldn’t dream of it. Plus, I’m with you, why would I need her number?” 

__

You smiled, going back to eating your food as he ate his. Once you guys were both done, you excused yourself to the bathroom before leaving. When you came out, Kakashi was waiting for you by the door, the car from earlier waiting outside again.”Are you ready to go?” 

__

You were confused, “Well sure, but I need to pay before we go.”

__

”No need, I took care of it already. You defended my honor, the least I could do is pay for your food.” _That little shit._ He grabbed your hand and started heading for the car. He opened your door again and you both climbed in. You had another class in a little bit, but you didn’t want to go. You would have rather just spent the day hanging out with Kakashi, _maybe even doing a little more._

__

As you pulled back up to the school, you grabbed your stuff and headed back towards your class building, Kakashi walking beside you. He walked you inside, before stopping outside of your classroom door. “Well beautiful, this is where I leave you. Thanks for having lunch with me today.” 

__

”Thanks for taking me, I had a good time with you Kakashi.” You smiled at him, but also didn’t want him to leave. You looked down, hoping he wouldn’t notice the disappointment on your face.

__

He pulled your face back up to look at him, his finger under your chin. “What’s wrong?”

__

You sighed, resting your head on his hand, “I don’t want to go to class. I’m ready to go home and take a nap.” You pouted out your bottom lip, causing him to chuckle at your expression. 

__

”You should probably go to class, but I’d be happy to take you home if you want. Or you could come to my place and hangout. I have a killer movie collection.” Raising his eyebrow at you, looking at you to read your response. You had to admit, the idea was tempting, and he didn’t make it any easier. But you really shouldn’t miss any more classes, you had tests coming up soon, and you hated falling behind.

__

”Ugh, I really want to, but I’ll have to take a raincheck. I need to go to class today so I can take notes. But maybe some other time?” He looked at you, softly smiling and nodding. “Ok, then I’ll see you later. I’ll talk to you soon.”

__

”Ok, sounds good. Have a good class, y/n.” He brought your hands to his lips, kissing it before letting it fall and turning away to leave. Once he was out of sight, you turned into your classroom and took a seat. You got all of your supplies out, and waited for others to show up since you were 15 minutes early. You pulled your phone back out, turning it on. When you unlocked it, you saw a text sent to a random number. _Itachi_

__

You closed out your messages, quickly pulling up your other apps and scrolling to try to ignore the new number in your phone. Soon, others came into the class and the lecture began. You couldn’t pay too much attention, taking down notes without much thought other than what your professor was saying. It felt like the class went on forever, even though it was only an hour and a half long.

__

You went home after class, unloading all of your stuff in the corner of your bedroom before laying down on your bed. You were so tired, your body finally taking in all the events from today. You ended up falling asleep, still in your school clothes, and sleeping until 8 am the next day.

__

Once you got up, you tried to get a grip on reality. Everything felt out of whack since you had slept so long, your body aching from the lack of movement. You went to the kitchen for something to drink, and as you walked out, Haru was about to leave. 

__

”Good morning sleeping beauty! I was going to bring you dinner last night, but you were out like a log. Rough day?”

__

”Tch, you could say that. We can talk later though since you’re leaving. Where are you going anyway?” He didn’t have class until later. 

__

He half-heartedly smiled, looking both happy and sad. “I’m going to meet up with Kya. I called her last night, and she wanted to meet up today to talk. She sounded weird though, so hopefully nothing’s wrong.”

__

_So now she is finally telling him. Good._

__

You slightly gave him a smile, “I’m sure you’ll be ok. I’ll be here whenever you get home, I’m going to stay in and get some cleaning done.”

__

”Thanks Y/n, I think it’ll be ok. I’ll see you later!” He turned and walked out the door, so you were alone again.

__

You texted Kakashi to see what he was going to do today. He responded rather quickly, considering you haven’t spoken since your lunch date.

__

**Y/N:** Good morning! What are you up to today?

__

**Kakashi:** Hey. I’m going to the library right now to study for my exam tomorrow, then going to a friends house tonight to hang out. What about you?

__

**Y/N:** Oh, I’m going to do some cleaning and just chill at home. I’ll talk to you later, have a good day! :) 

__

**Kakashi:** You too! 

__

You put your phone on some music and started working around the house. You finally got all your laundry caught up and decided to take a bath since you didn’t have any other plans. Before you knew it, it was already 2pm. You got out of the bathroom and got dried off and into some comfy clothes. You were scrolling through your phone and heard a knock at the door. You decided to ignore it since you didn’t know who it was. Then they started knocking again, so you went to see. 

__

You opened the door, and it was Asuma, holding some snacks in his hand. He hadn’t texted you or called, so you were curious as to why he was here so suddenly.

__

“Asuma? What brings you here at this random time unannounced?” You slightly chuckled to show him it was kind of a joke.

__

He smiled, a little embarrassed, “Well, I brought you some snacks and wanted to see if you were busy tonight. Gai is having a party and I thought it would be more fun if you came with me. It’s ok if you don’t want to, I know you like to stay in your comfy clothes once you are in them.” He winked at you, eyeing your big tshirt and sweats. 

__

You looked at him suspiciously. You hadn’t hung out with Gai in a while because he was always working out and honestly, he was a little much sometimes. He was super nice, just a lot of energy for you. “And what do I get if I go with you?”

__

”Well these snacks, I'll drive there and back, and I’ll buy dinner tomorrow.” You looked at him, narrowing your eyes as he started to primp out his bottom lip.

__

”Well.. I guess so. But I want to pick where we go tomorrow, got it?” Smiling, he nodded his head at you. “So what time is the party exactly? I want to make sure I have time to get ready.”

__

”Well he said to come by around 7, so probably 8, that way we don’t get there too early for other people to be there.”

__

That gave you plenty of time, especially since you had already taken a bath. “Ok, sounds good. Just text me when you are on your way back over, ok?” 

__

”Alright, I’ll let you know. See you in a little bit y/n!” And with that, he was gone. You were excited to go out with Asuma, even if it was to a party. You almost wanted to ask Kakashi if he wanted to go, but you weren’t sure if that was ok. Plus he was going to a friend’s house tonight, so he probably would have said no anyways.

__

Your mind started to wander. You were starting to really take a liking to Kakashi, even though you hadn’t known him very long. He never really said how he felt about you, so it was hard to tell what was going on with you both. You always flirted when you were together, but maybe you were just a hookup, someone to pass the time with occasionally. Then again, he was always so sweet, so maybe he did like you. It was all too early to tell, so you decided to drop it and just go with the flow.

__

You decided to watch some tv to pass the time since you didn’t need long to get ready. You were about 2 episodes into this older show you hadn’t seen before, when Haru came home. His face was red, almost like he had been crying.

__

”Haru? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” You were worried by his silence. He dropped his keys by the door and started walking towards his room.

__

”Sorry y/n. I just don’t really feel like talking right now. I’m going to go on into bed. Good night.” He avoided eye contact, and walked in his room, shutting his door behind him and locking it. You knew he wouldn’t take it well, but it still sucked seeing him so upset. He was one of those people that wanted to be left alone when they were sad, so you knew to give him his space until he was ready to talk. 

__

You went over to his door, and gently knocked, not expecting an answer, “Hey Haru, I know you don’t want to talk, but Asuma invited me to a party tonight at Gai’s if you want to go with us. He’s picking me up at 7:30. Just let me know.” You crept back into your room, starting to pick out your clothes for tonight.

__

You decided to wear a tight skirt and a crop top, along with some taller boots. You liked dressing up occasionally, and it was a party after all, so why not?

__

Before you knew it, it was almost 7. You decided to go ahead and get ready, throwing your hair back in a half up- half down ponytail, and doing some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. It was a simple look, but you looked hot regardless. Just as you got done, Asuma texted you saying he was on his way. You grabbed your phone and keys and started to head out to meet him downstairs.

__

The car ride wasn’t too long, but long enough for you and Asuma to have a two person concert on the way. Once you pulled up, you both got out and could hear the music from the street. You started walking up when you saw Gai approaching you guys.

__

”ASUMA! You didn’t tell me you were bringing the beautiful Y/N! How are you, gorgeous?” His loud voice booming over the music right at you. It made you laugh and look at Asuma who was shaking his head.

__

”I didn’t think you’d mind if she came, thanks for the invite.” Asuma stuck a hand out and hugged into Gai.

__

You reached out to give him a hug, “I’m doing great Gai, thanks for having me.”

__

”Absolutely Y/n! You guys go on inside and I’ll be in a little bit!” He patted Asuma on the shoulder and turned to greet more people coming. You walked into the loud house, surprised at how many people were there. Almost instantly, Asuma ran into some of his friends. You didn’t mind them as much, having only met them a few times.

__

”Genma, Izumo, this is Y/n. Y/n, Genma and Izumo.”

__

”Asuma, you didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend. I think we have met her before too. Nice to remeet you Y/n, I’m Genma.”

__

You slightly bowed your head forward, saying “nice to meet you too” just before Asuma started talking to them again. You decided to head to the kitchen to get something to drink. You grabbed a cup and just got some of the punch labeled ‘Twisted’. You took a drink, and couldn’t even taste the alcohol, so you put a little bit more vodka in.

__

You kind of mingled around, talking to a few people you knew before finding Asuma again. “Hey, I have to pee, where is the bathroom at?”

__

”Uh I think it’s upstairs, 2nd door on the left.”

__

You nodded, handing him your cup and making your way upstairs. You were a little more drunk than you thought, making the simple task a little more difficult.

__

You started making your way down the hall, not remembering if he said left or right, so you opened one of the doors guessing which one it was. As you opened the door, you looked up and instantly felt nauseous. It was Kakashi. Right in the middle of having sex with a girl on a bed. Before you could even move, Kakashi looked up and saw you standing there.

__

“ **Y/N?** Oh fuck.”

__

He started to frantically get up and pull his clothes on, following you as you walked out.

__

”Y/n! Can you please wait a second, that wasn’t what it looked like. Please just wa-” You turned around, fuming and cut him off.

__

”Isn’t what it looked like? It looked like you were balls deep in another girl in the middle of a party. So what, do you want to try to say it was an accident, did you just accidently fall and put your dick in her?” You looked away from him, not wanting to see how hurt you were. _Why the fuck am I so upset?_

__

He kept trying to get you to look at him, crouching down to your height. “Y/n, I’m sorry. Can we please just talk for a minute?” He sounded desperate, but you didn’t care.

__

You finally looked at him, forcing yourself to not look so upset and just look mad. “No, I don’t need to talk. We fucked once and hung out a little. It isn’t like we are dating or whatever, we aren't anything to each other. So just go back to getting your dick wet, and leave me alone.” You turned to go back down the steps, forgetting why you even went up in the first place. Asuma saw you coming down, glancing back at Kakashi who was standing there shirtless. 

__

”Y/n, what’s wrong? Hey, look at me.”

__

You kept trying to push past him to leave, but he wouldn’t let you go. “I’m fine Asuma! Just leave me the fuck alone!” You shouted at him, immediately feeling bad as you noticed everyone staring at you. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes as Asuma wrapped his arm around your shoulder and started practically pushing you outside. You could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

__

”Let’s go Y/n, I’ll take you home now. Come on.” Asuma was still holding you as you got to the front door. Just then, Kakashi grabbed your hand from the other side of Asuma. He spun you towards him, stopping both of you from walking off of the porch.

__

”Y/n. I’m sorry. What can I do to make things up to you? Please, tell me what to do, beautiful.” He started to reach up towards your face. Before he could make contact, Asuma’s hand grabbed his arm and pushed it back down, stepping in between you two. 

__

”Kakashi, I don’t know what the fuck you did, but I already warned you before. Get the fuck back inside before I whoop your ass in front of everyone here. Now.” Asuma’s voice was low and threatening, almost like a growl from an angry animal. He stared at Kakashi, unwavering as he defended you. 

__

Kakashi took one step back, letting go of your hand, “Fine then, lets go. I havent kicked your ass in a while, so fucking square up. You think you mean shit to her? Why don’t you ask her whose name she was screaming out the night of your party, huh?” Kakashi chuckled, he was fuming, pissed off from Asuma’s threat.

__

Asuma started to chuckle, as he took a step back. That step back was all you needed to help. You grabbed Asuma’s arm, pulling him back past you. You quickly pulled your arm back and made a fist, letting your arm uncoil forward directly into Kakashi’s jaw. You felt the impact immediately as his head jerked to the side and he stumbled backwards. Before you could do any more damage, Asuma’s arms were around you, pulling you up into the air. 

__

”Fuck you, Kakashi! You’re such a dick, just fuck off! Go fuck another girl, you fucking slut. I hate you!” You were screaming at him, trying to get out of Asuma’s arms. You hadn’t even noticed the throbbing in your hand, or the tears running down your face. Asuma threw you over his shoulder and started walking away to the car. “Put me down Asuma! Put me the fuck down now!”

__

He kept walking until you were in the street, putting you down gently beside his car. “Can you chill out now? You got a solid hit in, let it go. I can go back and whoop his ass, but you need to get home first.” You knew he was only concerned for you, but at that moment, you were so blinded by rage that you hated him. “Y/n. Look. At. Me.” He grabbed your chin forcefully, pulling your face up to his. “Lets go. Please.”

__

You finally met his gaze, staring at him for a second. You nodded and he let you go. You looked back towards the house, and saw Kakashi standing there watching you. “Asuma, can we do something to piss him off really quick? Please?”

__

Without saying anything Asuma walked you to the passenger side of the car. Before opening the door, he reached his hands up, one on your neck and the other around your waist. He pulled you up to him, crashing his lips into yours. Almost instinctively, you put your arms around his neck, grabbing his hair deepening the kiss. _Holy fuck. ___

_____ _

You felt Asuma slowly let up, relaxing his hands on your body before slowly pulling his lips from yours. You pulled back and locked eyes with him, completely forgetting why you even kissed in the first place. Asuma started reaching his hand behind you without breaking your gaze, opening the door for you. You turned to get in, slightly looking back at the house where Kakashi was. He looked livid. You winked at him, then slid into the passenger's seat. Asuma shut the door for you, turning to flip Kakashi off before getting in the driver's seat. 

_____ _

The car started to pull away from the loud house, Asuma revving his engine as he drove away. Once you got a little bit away, Asuma pulled into an empty parking lot and parked. He sighed, and leaned back his seat a little bit, turning to look at you. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you meant by pissing him off. I figured that would be the most effective though.”

_____ _

You started laughing, “No, that was exactly what I was thinking. I almost wish we would have kissed in the house and stayed to make him uncomfortable.” You started to look down at your hands, your adrenaline finally starting to fade away. You felt your hand, already bruising. Asuma reached over and grabbed it, examining it in his hand.

_____ _

“Honestly, I have no idea. I didn’t even know I could hit someone like that. It felt good though, he deserved it.” You got quiet for a moment, thinking about everything before you felt the tears pool up into your eyes. You whispered, half to yourself, “Why do I do this to myself? What is my problem?” You started crying now, unable to stop the tears from falling. 

_____ _

Asuma reached over and pulled you into a tight hug, causing you to sob into his chest. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, y/n. You didn’t do anything wrong. He’s just a fucking asshole. If you don’t mind me asking though… What did he do to start all of this?” He pulled back, letting you go a little to talk. 

_____ _

You told him everything. Everything from the party, to your house, to the day after, to the lunch date, and finding him upstairs with the other girl. “I don’t even know why I am so hurt Asuma. We aren’t dating, clearly I was just an easy lay to him, so why am I letting this get me so worked up? Fuck! I hate this so much!” 

_____ _

He sat back, taking everything in before he spoke. “Y/n, do you like him? Like actually want to date him, like him?” 

_____ _

“No!.. Well maybe I did before, not now. I don’t want to see him again if I can avoid him. I just don’t understand how someone can just go around fucking people left and right while acting the way he did with me. I guess I just assumed it was all mutual. Fuck was I wrong, ha.” You looked out the window, trying not to get upset again.

_____ _

”Well we can stop talking about it if you want. Why don’t I take you home? It’s getting late.”

_____ _

”Suma.. Can I stay at your house? Haru talked with Kya today, and he isn’t doing great so I don’t want to go home and make it about me. He cares too much when I’m upset, and I don’t want to do that to him. Please? I’ll make breakfast.” You looked at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked at you and chuckled a little bit before rubbing your head like a little kid.

_____ _

”Sure y/n. You know you’re always welcome. Hey, want to go back to my place and make out some more? That was pretty hot. I think you tried using tongue.” He winked at you and started laughing. He always knew how to make you smile, even when you felt horrible. 

_____ _

You punched his arm, wincing from the pain, which only made him laugh even harder. “Shut up you dumbass! Let’s just go before I fight you, too.” You rolled your eyes and leaned back into your seat. You watched the street lights as they passed by, slowly trying to make yourself forget about everything for now. There was no good stressing over it now, it was all over anyways.

_____ _

Once you got to his place, you both slugged your way upstairs and into his apartment. You took your shoes off and headed towards his room. 

_____ _

”Look Y/n, I was kidding about the making out before, but I’m down to fuck if you want it that bad.” He said as he followed you to his room. 

_____ _

“Shut up, I’m just getting a tshirt to sleep in, then heading back to the couch.” You got into his closet, grabbing your favorite shirt of his that you always wore to watch movies in. You stepped into the bathroom quickly to change, realizing you didn’t have any shorts or pants. You decided to just sleep in your underwear, it’s not like Asuma hasn’t seen it before. You stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. Just as you turned to go down the hallway to the living room, Asuma shouted from his bedroom.

_____ _

”Hey Y/n, come here really quick please!”

_____ _

You walked into his room, holding onto the bottom of the shirt to cover yourself a little. “What’s up? I was about to lay down.” 

_____ _

“Why don’t you just sleep in here with me? Not like the bed isn’t big enough, and I promise I won’t try anything. Unless you want me to that is.” You rolled your eyes at him, knowing it was both a joke and a serious thought. He was such a perv sometimes.

_____ _

You wondered if it was ok, especially since you were always all over the place when you slept. The idea of you kicking him off the bed made you chuckle before agreeing, “If that’s ok with you, then that’s fine with me. I’m going to grab a drink then I’ll be back!”

_____ _

Once you got back into the bedroom, you laid down beside Asuma and covered up. You rolled over to face the middle of the bed, almost face to face with Asuma. “Do you think I’m stupid, Suma? For even thinking about liking Kakashi?” You looked into his eyes, watching his face slowly turn to a caring look. 

_____ _

He brushed some hair away from your face, cupping your cheek and rubbing under your eye. “No, Y/n. I don’t think that at all. I think he flirted with you, and made you feel special, then fucked you over to hook up with another girl at a party. You didn’t do anything wrong, and there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and really good at Mari Kart. So don’t doubt yourself because of one fucking idiot who didn’t realize your worth, alright?” 

_____ _

_Asuma is the best_

_____ _

”Thanks Asuma, I really appreciate it. Seriously.” You slightly smiled at him before leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

_____ _

“No problem Y/n, but we should go to sleep. Do you want to cuddle? I’ll let you be the big spoon if you want.” Grinning from ear to ear, Asuma perked up. You knew he loved to cuddle, and he was being super sweet today.

_____ _

”Ok, we can cuddle, but can I just lay on your chest? I don’t feel like being the big spoon tonight.” 

_____ _

He frowned a little, “Fine I guess, but next time, I get to be the little spoon. Deal?”

_____ _

Rolling your eyes, you slowly scooted closer to Asuma. “Deal, goodnight Suma.” You cuddled onto his chest, wrapping your leg over top of his and putting your arms around his waist. 

_____ _

“Goodnight, Y/n. I like omelettes too, don’t forget.”

_____ _

And just like that, you fell asleep with Asuma. His warmth radiating around him to you, easing you into a deep sleep to forget all of your problems. 

_____ _

.

_____ _

.

_____ _

.

_____ _

The next morning, you woke up facing away from Asuma, but he was cuddled up right against you, hugging you from behind. You gently scooted back into him, wanting to take in as much of his warmth and comfort as you could. Without warning, his phone started vibrating on his nightstand. He groaned and reached over and grabbed it. He held it up, squinting through his eyes to look and see who it was. He scoffed, and hit the sound button to silence his phone. He put his arm back around you and drifted back to sleep. You smiled, appreciating your teddy bear of a best friend. You started to nod off again, still tired from the night before. Just as you were drifting off, there was a pounding at Asuma’s front door. He started groaning again, not wanting to get up.

_____ _

”Y/n, will you please go see who that is? I don’t want to get up yet. Pleeaaasseee?” He started pouting like a baby. 

_____ _

You grabbed his cheek, pinching it between your fingers, “Of course little baby, I’ll go check it out. Keep my side warm!” You got up, looking back at him to see a nice sleepy smile across his face. 

_____ _

You walked out front and stretched before getting to the door. “Who is it?” You hoped they would answer or leave. Instead, they started knocking aggressively again. “Jesus, hold on.” 

_____ _

You opened the door, and looked up and saw Kakashi standing in front of you. He was still in his clothes from last night, looking like he hadn’t even slept. His jaw where you hit him was slightly purple, not near as much as you had hoped. He looked at you, then looked your body up and down, his eyes growing bewildered with rage. 

_____ _

”Y/n, what the fuck are you doing here? Why aren’t you dressed and where is Asuma?” He was pissed, spitting the questions out at you, as if you were the one who did something wrong. 

_____ _

You could feel yourself getting irritated. How dare he show up here, acting like he has any right to be mad. “Excuse me, last I checked, I didn’t have to answer you. And Asuma is still in bed, so keep your voice down or leave. Why are you even here, Kakashi?” 

_____ _

He scoffed, annoyed with your attitude. “Well I went to your place last night and tried calling you a bunch of times. I sat in your hallway basically all night until Haru came out and said you didn’t come home. So then I came here to see if Asuma knew, but I didn’t expect you to be here. So why the fuck did you stay here last night? I’m not stupid enough to think that your kiss last night was real, so spare me the bullshit. Do you guys fuck to get back at me or something?” 

_____ _

”Why the fuck were you even looking for me? I have no reason to talk to you. And who are you to even ask me that? Who I fuck is none of your concern. You sure didn’t give a shit about me when you decided to fuck a girl at the party last night, so what the fuck is your problem, Kakashi?”

_____ _

Just then, you heard Asuma yell from the back, “Y/N, who is it? The bed's getting cold!” 

_____ _

”It’s no one, don’t worry, I’ll be right back Suma!” You turned back to Kakashi who was seething with anger. “You need to leave. I don’t have anything to say to you, so just leave me alone from now on, alright? Go fuck with another girl, because I won’t play your pathetic ass games. Lock the door on your way out.” You turned away from him to the kitchen, grabbing a drink for you and Asuma before heading back to the bedroom. You turned to shut the bedroom door and saw Kakashi there, stunned. You closed it and sat the drinks down, then heard a loud slam from out front. You laid back down on your back next to Asuma, and he scooted closer to lay beside you. 

_____ _

”So why did Kakashi come by?” He looked up at you, with his eyebrow raised. He must have heard you both talking towards the end, or maybe he just guessed based on your expression. “Was he being a dick again? Do I need to go fight him?” 

_____ _

“Calm down there killer, everything is ok. I just politely told him he isn’t shit, and I’m done with him so he needed to leave me the fuck alone. Nicely, of course.” You smiled as you started rubbing his head. You and Asuma had a close friendship, and honestly, you understood why people always thought you guys were dating. But they couldn’t be more wrong. You guys were both just very comfortable with one another. And dating each other had only ever come up once, and you both agreed that everything was platonic. He was your best friend, body guard, and cuddle buddy. And you were his best friend, snack lover, and movie freak. You couldn’t imagine going so long without having him around again, and you were going to make sure you didn’t have to worry about that from now on. 

_____ _

The rest of the day, you guys watched movies and ordered take out. You ended up going home in the late afternoon, knowing you had homework to catch up on. Plus you still haven't gotten a chance to talk to Haru yet about yesterday. 

_____ _

To your surprise, Haru wasn’t home when you got there. Normally he would have been, unless he was out with Kya. You had hoped that wasn’t the case, but it wasn’t really any of your business if it was. You decided to hang out in your room and listen to music while organizing your makeup. You were always moving things around, unable to figure out where you liked things at the best. 

_____ _

After you got done, you decided to go out for some coffee. You got dressed in some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, just pulling your hair up messily. You started to head out, going to a small cafe not too far from your school. You always liked going there to do homework or with Haru to get some muffins. You had decided to take a book with you to read while you sat. Once you got there, you ordered your drink and a muffin. You got your stuff and sat down at a table tucked away in the front corner of the store close to the window. 

_____ _

You lost yourself into your book, sipping your coffee and picking at your muffin occasionally. You were enjoying the peace that was so desperately needed after the past day you had had. You were getting to a good stopping point when you decided when you were done, you were going to head out and go home. You sat back, finishing the chapter you were on, when someone came over and gently knocked on your table a little. 

_____ _

”Hey stranger, didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to stop over and say hi. You hadn’t texted me yet, but I was hoping we could talk if that's ok.” Itachi. He always did move quietly, even when you were younger. 

_____ _

You looked up at him, trying to process where you were for a second. “Uh- sorry Itachi, I was just about to head out actually. I was going to call you, I just.. I’ve been busy the past few days.” You looked down, embarrassed thinking about the past few days.

_____ _

”Ah, alright. I don’t want to bother you anymore. I’ll let you get going then. Any recommendations on what to get, I've never been here before.” He looked away towards the menu, contemplating what to get. 

_____ _

You stood up next to him, looking up as well, “I personally like the muffins. They’re the best around here, and a decent size for the price.” You looked to the side at him, taking him in for a second before he spoke.

_____ _

” Are you going to keep staring at the side of my head, or do you want something else?” He smiled at you, giving you a small chuckle. Your entire face turned red, thinking about the last time you said something similar to him. “So some coffee and a blueberry muffin, got it.”

_____ _

_Blueberry? He remembers. Of course he would._

_____ _

“Uh yeah, that’s what I usually get. But I’m going to get going. I’ll talk to you soon, ok?” You smiled at him, holding your book in front of you to preoccupy your hands. He smirked at you, nodding a little. 

_____ _

”Alright Y/n, I’ll talk to you then. Goodbye.” 

_____ _

You turned around and walked out of the shop, heading back to your apartment. You couldn’t help but think of the way he said your name, _exactly_ the same way he always did before. You got home faster than you normally did. As you got closer, you noticed a car exactly like the one Kakashi was always in. _Hopefully it isn’t him, I don’t have the energy to deal with that again._ You kept walking to the door, trying to hurry before anyone could see you. 

_____ _

You got upstairs and got inside safely, breathing a sigh of relief that you were finally alone again. You went over to the couch and laid down, not bothering to turn the tv on. You heard a door open, and turned to see Haru, looking sad but at least better than before. You smirked at his appearance, “Man, don’t you look like shit.”

_____ _

”You’re one to talk. Asuma texted me earlier asking if you were ok and if Kakashi came back here. What the fuck happened without me? I swear, you go out by yourself for once and get all caught up in a bunch of bullshit.” He came over and sat on you, making it hard to breathe. He laughed, and you knocked him off onto the floor. 

_____ _

”How much time do you have? It’s a lot.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

_____ _

”Eh, not like I have anything going on. Spill it. 

_____ _

And so you did. You told him every detail, all the way up to seeing itachi at the coffee shop again. Haru’s eyes were glossed over, trying to keep up with everything you had said. 

_____ _

”Ok, so one thing i’m still not clear on, who the fuck is Itachi?” 

_____ _

”That’s a long story too. Still have any brain power left to listen or do you want to tap out now?” He smiled weakly, obviously not wanting to hear it, but knew you wanted to talk about it. He was a good friend, so he was always willing to let you vent. 

_____ _

He sighed deeply, “Alright dude, lay it on me.” 

_____ _

_Here goes nothing._

____

.

____

.

____

.

____

After about 15 minutes of telling him everything, sparing some details that you deemed unnecessary to poor Haru, you were done. His face was blank. He hadn’t said anything, just sitting in a catatonic state staring at you. 

____

”Fuck Haru, can you please say something so I know you’re alive?” You snapped your fingers in front of him, bringing him out of his trance. 

____

He sighed, then leaned back while looking at you. “I don’t know why you’re so shaken up by him being here. It’s a good thing, right? You can finally get some closure from the past 3 years. I just don’t get why it’s so tough for you to just call him.” He shrugged his shoulders, your mouth hanging open. 

____

“It isn’t that easy Haru! What do I even say? ‘Hey, remember how you broke my heart and left me 3 years ago and I haven’t had a single relationship since because I’m all fucked up from our break up? By the way, how was your trip?’ I wouldn’t even know where to start. I’m just… I’m scared, alright?” Your eyes started tearing up. You looked down, knowing how stupid you probably seemed for crying right now. Haru came and sat beside you, patting you on the back. 

____

”Look Y/n, you need to clear the air. Whether it be a good reunion or a bad one, it needs to happen one way or another. You both need to talk to each other, regardless of how scared you are. So just buck up, and call him. The damage is already done, so what more can happen?” 

____

You thought about it for a minute. You knew he was right, but it still didn’t seem that easy. “Alright, I’ll call him in a little bit. Thanks for listening, Haru. You’re the best.” 

____

“Eh, no problem. You aren’t allowed to go out without me anymore, because I can’t listen to you talk about drama again like this next time.” 

____

You pushed him and laughed, he chuckled at you. You got up and decided to just go for it. You went into your room and laid down, looking at Itachi’s number in your phone. You were contemplating waiting until tomorrow to call, and started to drop your phone. It fumbled in your hand, not hitting you in the face. Unfortunately, it was calling Itachi, and you heard it ringing. You started to panic, not knowing what to even say. Just then, the ringing stopped, and you heard him answer the phone with a soft ‘Hello.’ 

____

”Uh- Hey Itachi. Sorry to bother you. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up in a little bit to talk, if you’re not busy. If it’s too short notice, it’s ok, we can do it another time.” Your hands were shaking, hoping you didn’t sound too crazy over the phone. 

____

He chuckled a little, noticing your nervousness through the phone, “Of course Y/n, text me your address and I’ll pick you up if you want.” 

____

“Oh, yeah sure. I’ll send it to you now. Is 8pm ok?” 

____

”I got it. That’s fine. I’ll see you then. And dress warm, ok?”

____

_Dress warm? Why would I need to do that?_

____

”Ok I guess, why?”

____

”Let’s go on a walk.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asksksksdhf please dont hate me XD i hope you guys liked this one! i'm not sure yet how soon i'll be posting the next chapter, but you can follow me on twitter if you want for updates @eternallangsty 
> 
> thank you guys for the comments and kudos , it means so much (❣◡❣)


	5. tough talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n decides to talk to Itachi finally, but she gets a little more than she bargained for when Itachi surprises her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SHAWTY! i literally started this as soon as I published the last chapter and finished it today XD tomorrow is AOT day and i'll be busy, but i also didnt want to wait until monday. i hope you guys enjoy, and i apologize in advance >.<

”A-a walk?” You felt a small wave of panic wash over you. You two had always taken walks late at night together, whether it was looking at stars, going to the park, or any other small adventures you could steal. It was your favorite thing to do, up until he left. 

”Yes, if that’s ok with you. If you would rather go somewhere and sit we could, but I’m still new so I don’t know many places around here open late. Whatever you prefer.”

You thought for a moment. You didn’t want him at your place or go to his place yet. You didn’t know of any good places to talk privately that were open near you. So it looks like a walk is the best option. “No, it’s fine. We can walk around my neighborhood for a bit.”

_The idea of walking with him again is making me feel nauseous.._

”Well if it’s ok with you, there was a place not too far that I was hoping to check out. Would it be ok if we went there instead?” His voice was so smooth, almost convincing you to go with whatever he said over the phone. He had always been extremely charming, but there was something more in his voice than when you had last known him. 

You started to panic again, but couldn’t stop yourself from answering. “Yeah, that’s totally fine. Just let me know when you are here and I’ll be down. See ya!” You hung up before he could talk anymore. A walk alone with him had already made you feel queasy, but the idea of being in a car, so close to one another for who knows how long, made you want to vomit. 

You went to the living room to find Haru laying on the couch with a bowl of chips in front of him. “So how did it go? Did you guys make plans to talk sometime soon?” He raised an eyebrow at you, trying to read your face. He was slightly concerned as to why you looked so green. 

”He’s uh… He’s going to come pick me up at 8 tonight. We are going on a walk to some place he wanted to check out.” Slapping your hands over your face, you could hear Haru start to giggle while looking away. “Shut up Haru! I think I’m going to be sick. What the fuck do I do?!” 

”Look dude, just take some deep breaths and relax. If you’re that nervous, just cancel. I’m sure he will understand, and you can do it in a few days. If he has a problem, just put him on speaker for me. Problem solved.” Shrugging as he looked back at the tv, Haru was trying to calm you down. He knew how bad things could get, but he didn’t usually worry too much. Given the circumstances of everything with Kakashi the past week though, he wanted to get ahead of any impending doom on your end. 

You just nodded, weighing the options. You were nervous, nauseous, and scared to be alone with him. But at the same time.. You knew you had to do it sooner or later, and it would be nice to have everything cleared up between you too so you could try to regain some normalcy. 

”I’m just going to go. I’ll get a little to eat so I don’t feel so sick, then go get ready. Any advice on what to wear?”

Haru looked you up and down, taking in your comfortable clothes. “Well, it depends. Do you plan on talking and fighting, talking and making up, or fucking?” 

”You idiot! Of course I’m not going to fuck him. Seriously?! And I would like to not fight, so probably the second one.” You crossed your arms, visibly giving him attitude. He just laughed at your sassiness. 

Sighing, he turned back to the tv, “Jeans, sneakers, cute shirt and warm jacket. And fix your hair into a ponytail or something. And fix your face… You sure you’ll have enough time to get ready?” He started laughing, poking fun at how much of a mess you were right now. 

“Shut up, asshole! No one asked for the extra commentary, alright? Just save it for my next date.” You turned and walked into your room, leaving before he could make another smart ass comment. You already had an idea of what to wear so you went ahead and got ready. It was already getting close to 8, so you didn’t have much time. You decided to just eat a piece of plain toast to help with the nerves. It had helped a little, but not near enough. You sat on the couch, patiently waiting for him to message you. You couldn’t help but stare at your phone, not looking at anything in particular. Then you heard a knock at the door. _I wonder if Haru has someone coming over. He didn’t say anything though.._

You went ahead and opened it, and gasped when it was Itachi, making you cough from the sudden breath.

”Are you ok, Y/n? Do you need some water?” He looked slightly concerned, wondering if he had really startled you that much. 

You caught your breath, slightly chuckling at your absolute ridiculous panic, “No, sorry. I’m ok, I just thought you might have been one of my roommates friends. I thought I would meet you downstairs so you didn’t have to come up. You should have called, dork.” You smiled, then immediately turned red and looked away. _Fucking idiot! That was way too much! Get it together, Y/N!_ “Uh- I’m sorry.” 

Smiling at you, he tilted his head down to meet your eyes, “It’s fine Y/n, no reason to apologize. Are you ready?” He held his hand out to you, gesturing for you to take it in his. You felt the nervousness hit again. Your hand started shaking, a cold sweat forming in your palm. You quickly wiped it against your leg, and put your hand in his. 

”Y-yeah, lets go.” 

He smirked before turning to go back downstairs to his car. He held onto your hand the whole way down, only letting go to open the door for you to let you in the passenger's seat. You sat and he closed the door, quickly making his way to the drivers side. He climbed in, and his eyebrows were slightly pinched together, making him look slightly upset. 

”I’m sorry, Y/n. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by holding your hand. I didn’t even really notice until I let go. Please tell me if you get uncomfortable, ok?” It was regret. His face was full of it, hoping he hadn’t offended you by his actions. He turned his head and looked directly at you, waiting for a response. You couldn’t talk for a moment, feeling guilty that he felt bad. 

You shook your head a little, “No, no, it was ok. Really, I didn’t mind. It was a little weird at first, but no big deal. Let’s get going, alright? I don’t want to keep you out all night. How far are we going?” You buckled your seatbelt, and looked back at him with a smile. He slightly smiled back, suddenly looking nervous. 

”Well, I wanted to see how far you were comfortable with traveling. It’s about 45 minutes there. But there is a small inn close by if you wanted to rest there for tonight. But if that’s too much, I’d be happy to do whatever you wanted.” It was kind of cute how nervous he was around you now. He had been so calm and collected the past two times you ran into each other. Now that you were alone together, he reminded you of how he was when you first started dating.

_Stop. Don’t you even dare start with this bullshit. Get it together. Focus._

”Well, I don’t have any clothes, and I have my bills due soon so I should probably just come back home for the night. I’m ok with the drive, just can’t do the inn.” You were kind of embarrassed, but you only worked part time, and mostly relied on tips so you tried to save whenever you could. Plus the idea of staying with him overnight was out of the question. _Maybe if you could afford your own room.. NO. STOP IT. RIGHT NOW._

”I would pay for it, especially since it was my idea. Plus I know the owner so it wouldn’t be a problem. And I have some extra clothes in my trunk. But if that’s what you want, I’d be happy to bring you home.” He smiled at you, a genuine smile that was unique only to him. 

Everything he did made you think of a thousand different memories, all rushing in at once. It made you kind of happy, but mostly made your heart ache. They were memories you stashed away to avoid any more pain after he left. They were making their way out due to his presence, and you could feel the pain slowly making its way back. You started retreating into yourself, and he seemed to notice. “Are you ok with all of this, Y/n? If this is all too much too fast, we can go home and take it slower. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I don't want you feeling bad.”

”I’m just.. I’m just having a little trouble, but it’s ok. It’s been a rough week, so I’m just exhausted from everything. But I think I’ll be ok once we get to where we are going.. Where are we going by the way?” You hadn’t realized he never actually told you where he wanted to go. 

”It’s actually a small pond that’s supposed to have a lot of wild flowers. I had a friend tell me to visit once I was in the area, and I thought it would be nice to check it out at night. It’s good luck the moon is so bright tonight.” He smiled, watching the road, enjoying the idea of the moonlight shining on the scenery. He always liked the night time more than day, he said it made him feel more at peace. _He hasn’t changed a bit._

You tried thinking of places like that nearby. You thought it sounded familiar, but weren’t sure. It sounded like a nice place to go. Hopefully being around all that would make the conversation go easier, and not make things more difficult. 

You drove in silence for a little bit, listening to some softer music while enjoying the places passing you by. You liked going on long car rides. It was fun to see so much passing by. You became aware of the places, without being around for too long. You never traveled when you lived at home, so it was crazy to you how so many people didn’t care for road trips. 

”Are you hungry? We can stop and get some ramen if you want.” He side eyed you, looking for a reaction without being seen. You saw him though, and smiled at him, noticing him quickly look away.

You chuckled, “It’s alright, I ate some food not long ago. We can if you’re hungry though, I wouldn’t mind.” 

”Oh no, I’m ok. I just didn’t want you to be hungry later. We should be there soon.” He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the armrest in between you two. He was always so elegant. His body was slender, but he had plenty of muscle. He was tall, and with his long hair, everything seemed to flow together. He was beautiful, back then and now. 

You must have been staring too long when he looked at you and smirked. Your face turned red, and you looked out the window in hopes he didn’t see how flushed you had gotten. He chuckled under his breath, and you couldn’t help but nudge his arm and laugh with him. You looked straight at him now. You were so comfortable with him, everything was as easy as breathing. But if you thought about it too much, you started feeling broken again. It would always be there, no matter what happened. 

You turned your head back forward, trying to shake the thoughts again. Itachi spoke, breaking your train of thought. 

”We’re here.” You looked at him, and he nodded his head towards your window, gesturing for you to look out of it. You turned and gasped, taken back by the beauty to your side. The water was a perfect reflection of the night sky. Not a single ripple, completely still. There were flowers everywhere, only leaving a few open areas filled with grass. There were trees towards the back, they were shorter and covered with soft blooms that had shed some blossoms already. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Itachi pulled over along the road and parked. He took off his seat belt and grabbed his jacket from the back seat. You followed, and got out of the car and walked over towards the pond. You both got closer, working closer to the water. Once you got closer, you noticed there was soft white sand around the water. It was more like a small beach than a pond. 

You crouched down, dragging your hand along the cold water. It was freezing cold, but it felt so soft running through your hand. You reached down into the shallow water in front of you, scooping some of the sand into your hand and let it sprinkle down in between your fingers. You were smiling ear to ear, enjoying everything. You looked over to Itachi who was standing a little behind and beside you. He was staring at you, a small smile as he watched you gently play with the water. The look in his eyes was so warm, filled with an emotion he couldn’t mention. 

You started feeling uneasy by his gaze, and quickly stood up, wiping your hand against your pant leg. “The water is so cold, I wouldn't recommend putting your feet in, ha.” You forced a little chuckle, trying to ease the tension between you two. 

You turned to him, and started walking along the edge of the water closer to the grass. He was by your side, silently moving with you. You could feel the thickness of the air in between you two. You decided it was time to talk. No more waiting. 

”Itachi.. When we met, you told me you wanted to talk with me. What exactly did you want to talk about?” You knew the answer, but you wanted him to tell you specifically what he wanted to discuss first. 

His face started to turn down, thinking about how to start the conversation. 

”Y/n… For starters, I wanted to apologize, but I know that one word can’t cover everything. When I left.. I talked to my mom at least once a week. She always seemed to be cautious when I asked about you. It wasn’t until 6 weeks had passed when she told me how things were. She told me… I never wanted you to be in so much pain. If I had known what my leaving was going to do, I… I would have fought harder to stay, or to take you with me.”

”Itachi, can you just… please just give me a moment.” You sat down in a small patch of grass, trying to calm your heart down. Him talking to you about the past made the pain come front and center. You had no idea his mom had told him anything, but you knew she did it out of love. She was always worried about you, so it made sense she tried to keep it from him. 

”You.. I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want you to worry about me. And please don’t regret your decision. You did what was best for you. You couldn’t stay, and me going with you was never an option. Please don’t apologize..” Your breath was staggering. You were trying your best to stay composed. You were squeezing your hands into fists, digging your fingers into your palms. It was how you focused enough not to fall apart. You had never done it until everything happened. School was the worst because it would hit you without warning throughout the day, and you couldn’t keep leaving classes to go sit and cry.

You both looked out in front of you for a long moment, realizing just how hard this was all going to be. You wondered if another two years would have made a difference. 

”There is so much I want to say, but I just don’t know where to start. Nothing seems ok.”

”I know… Can I ask you something, Itachi?”

”What is it?”

”Was it hard for you, after you left?” you looked down, you knew it was too straightforward. But you were tired of tiptoeing around everything. The sooner this was over, the sooner you could heal. “I just.. I know it was hard for me for a while, but you were a lot busier, so I was curious.” 

He looked at you, kind of stunned. He thought for a moment before answering.

”The first few months were the worst I have ever been in my entire life. I used everything going on with my studies to try to occupy myself, but it barely worked. I honestly don’t know if it actually ever got easier, I think I just got used to it, so I adapted.” 

It hadn’t occurred to you how bad it was for him. On top of the break up, he was in a strange place, with no friends or family. The thought made your heart break even more, forming another crack within you. 

”Having to let go of you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, Y/n. I wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone… And I’ll never forgive myself for making you go through it alone. If you felt even a little bit like I did, I can’t imagine what you went through.” You felt the tears coming, but then you slightly looked towards him. He had a tear rolling down his cheek, his eyes slowly turning red. It made it hard to breathe, seeing him in a type of pain that you were all too familiar with. “I’ll never forget one phone call in particular with my mom. She called me crying, and it made me worry about Sasuke. She had gone to the Uzumaki house to visit her friend, and she went to visit you after to check in.. She said the sobs she could hear from outside were so… So horrible. She had tried calling you, but couldn’t reach you to check on you. I spent the next week in my room, imagining you alone, crying so hard someone outside heard you.. I wanted to die. A thousand deaths wouldn’t be enough to make me feel better.” His shoulders were shaking now, trying to control his sobs quietly. 

You couldn’t stop it now. Everything shatters all over again.

The tears started pouring out, the lump in your throat was making it unbearably hard to breathe. You hugged your knees into your chest, curling up into yourself. You tried to be quiet, but couldn’t control anything anymore. 

”Y/n… I’m so so unbelievably sorry for hurting you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, so I won’t ask or accept it, ever. If I could go back and change things, I would in a heartbeat… Fuck, I am so sorry.” He was steadying his breath, trying to calm down. You continued to sob, unsure of how to even respond anymore. Everything had gone out of the window within the blink of an eye. 

”Y/n… Can I hug you? I can’t handle seeing you cry because of me again.. Please.” He was pleading with you. You knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea, but in that moment, you wanted him to hold you as tight as he could. You wanted the comfort that you lacked 3 years ago. You nodded and hoped he had seen you. Before you could look up to check, he was around you. 

His long arms were wrapped around you tightly. He rested his head against your shoulder, you could feel his hair slightly brush against you. You could feel his warmth surrounding you, like a thick blanket. His hands rested against your back, slightly moving to soothe you. You felt your lungs start to slow, and your body starts to relax. He was calming you, exactly like he did before. For a split moment, you were back in your old room, sitting on your bed crying after a fight with your mom. Itachi cradled you until you stopped and spent the rest of the night holding you. For a split moment, you forgot everything.

”Please take some deep breaths, Y/n. You need to calm yourself down. Deep breaths.” 

You could feel his breath on your shoulder, reminding you of the first night you guys slept together. You focused on your breathing, eventually calming down enough to clean your face up. You sat up straight, gently releasing yourself from his hold and sitting back. 

He kept his eyes on you, ensuring that you were ok. He watched as you cleaned around your eyes messily, not caring for the smudged makeup. You sat in front of one another, his eyes on you and your eyes on your hands. 

You didn’t know what to do anymore. You wanted to ask about his time away, but you knew now wasn’t the time. It was like you crying together summed up everything that needed said about the break up. You knew, in your heart, you would always love him. And he knew that he still loved you. 

Itachi raised his hand up to your face, gently cupping your face to bring it up to look at him. Your eyes locked, unable to look away from him. He weakly smiled at you, rubbing his thumb across your pink cheek. You closed your eyes, taking in the feeling of his hand on your cheek again. His touch was completely different from all the others. You could feel his warm hand, holding your face as if to hold something fragile. His hands were still so soft. 

You opened your eyes, looked up and met his. He was looking at you with such a sad but loving expression. Before you could register anything else, you felt yourself lunge into him, your lips crashing into his. He instantly started moving his lips in sync with yours. You felt everything all at once. He brought a hand up the back of your neck and onto the back of your head, holding close to him. You moved onto your knees so you were kneeling in front of him, straddling one of his legs. He moved his other hand down to your side, feeling your waist. You felt his tongue brush against your lips, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and felt his tongue glide in. It was warm and smooth as it wrapped around yours. Every nerve in your body was tingling. You moved up onto him completely, leaving no space between your hips and his. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close. 

For a moment, the world stopped. Nothing else mattered. Every feeling from the past 3 years faded away into nothing. You recalled the last week you spent together, your bodies clashing as often as you could. You were in complete bliss in his arms. You were melting under his hands. 

Suddenly, he started moving his hands onto your waist, gently pulling you back away from him. He started pulling away from the kiss, leaving you confused. You just looked at him, wondering why he had removed you. 

”Y/n, we can’t… We can’t do this.”

You felt hurt and embarrassed. You had practically jumped him with no warning, without even asking him if it was ok. What if he didn’t feel that way towards you anymore? You felt uneasy, wanting to bury yourself where he couldn’t see your hurt face. 

”I..I’m sorry, Itachi. I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” 

You looked down, hiding the tears starting to form in your already swollen eyes. This rejection hurt so much, it was unreal. 

”It’s not that I don’t want you, Y/n. I can already see your wheels running 100 miles per hour. I just.. I don’t want to do this yet. We still have so much more to talk about. We need to get to know eachother again. And doing this now, it just doesn't feel right. It feels rushed, and unprepared. I’m sorry.” 

You shook your head and smiled at him. “You’re right. Sorry I got carried away.” You still felt a little embarrassed. 

”Don’t apologize, lovely. How about we go check out the inn? I know you said you weren’t sure before, but maybe we could go look and then you can decide. Is that alright?”

Nodding, you smiled at him and agreed. You both started to head back towards the car. You only drove about 5 minutes towards the small town before you got to this beautiful inn. You looked around, noticing all of the little details into the landscape. Itachi just watched you, smiling. 

”So, what do you think? You’ll have your own room, I have some clothes you can wear for bed and your clothes will be cleaned by morning.” He raised an eyebrow, smirking at you to try to persuade you into staying. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “Fine! We will stay for tonight, but I want the biggest tshirt you have to sleep in. Deal?” He chuckled at your request. 

”Of course, as you wish. Let’s head on in to check in. I’ll grab the clothes.” 

You started walking in before you registered what he said. _Check in? He would already have to have a reservation in order to just check in… That little shit._

”Itachi! Did you already have the rooms booked?! Seriously!” You were kind of upset, but also thought it was cute. He looked at you and panicked a little. 

”Well, I didn’t want to come and not be ready, so I called on my way to pick you up. Are you mad?”

_He’s so fucking adorable sometimes._

You purse your lips and tap your chin with your index finger, pretending like you were thinking. “No, I’m not mad. But don’t do that again, because I would feel bad if you booked something and we didn’t go, ok?”

He started giving you a sly grin,”So… Next time, huh?” He winked at you and chuckled. 

”Ha ha. Shut up, you know what I meant.”

You both walked in, Itachi talking to the receptionist to check in. You were busy looking around at everything, this place really was beautiful. It made you wonder just how expensive it was to stay. _But he did say his friend owned it, so it probably wasn’t too bad._

You were wondering when you heard Itachi come up beside you, keys in hand. “Are you ready to go up? We are on the second floor.” 

”Yeah, absolutely. Let’s go.”

You got upstairs and made your way to your door. Itachi’s room was right across from yours. He unlocked your door for you and handed you the key. “Let me get in my room, shower, and get my bag out to get you clothes, I’ll be right back.” You nodded at him and turned to examine your room. Your room was facing the back of the building, letting you look out into the big backyard. You had a windowsill balcony, just enough to lean out of. The bed had a stunning white canopy over it, soft blankets and pillows on the mattress. There was a cute little desk up against the large window. You couldn’t help but fall in love with the room entirely. Maybe one day when you had a house, your room would be like this.

There was a knock at your door, so you quit daydreaming and went to meet Itachi. When you opened the door, there was a small cart with an assortment of smaller foods. You looked around, but no one was in sight. You went across the hall and knocked on Itachi’s door to see if he knew. He opened it, still dripping with water from his shower. Your eyes opened wide. 

He must have just stepped out in time to hear the knock. His hair was dripping wet, a black onyx waterfall cascading over his shoulders and back. His chest had water droplets all over, dripping down from his neck. Your eyes were scanning back and forth, examining him from his jaw down his neck, down to his chest and over to his arms. Back from his chest to his stomach, and down to the ‘V’ shape leading to his member just under his towel. You couldn’t help but stare, you didn’t even care if he noticed. He reached a hand out and gently grabbed your chin. 

He looked into your eyes and inched his face a little closer to yours, “My eyes are up here, beautiful. Don’t get too excited, or there will be problems.” He was smiling at you, mischief behind his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it was driving you crazy. You started blushing, slightly embarrassed by how easily he could fluster you. “Is there a reason you came knocking on my door, other than to stare at me?” 

You came back to reality, remember your original objective. “Oh, this random food cart showed up at my door, but I’m not sure where it came from. Did you order some food?”

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and smirking, “Oh, yeah I did. It’s for you. I figured you might want something to snack on before you went to bed so I just got you a few things.”

_Are you kidding me?!_

”Itachi! This is too much. You didn’t need to do that. Please stop with the surprises, it’s making me feel bad. I can’t accept it, so you take it. Otherwise, it'll go to waste.”

”Ok, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like when people give you things. What if we share it? We can sit on the bed, watch something on my phone and snack a little before bed. Is that ok?” 

”Ugh, fine. We can do that, but no more, got it? You’ve already done way too much, per usual-” you cut yourself off. It wasn’t ‘per usual’ because it has been at least 3 years since you’ve hung out with him. You felt like you misspoke, unsure of how to recover from the fumble.”You know, I just mean you used to always do too much when we did stuff- Not like that! I meant like when we would go places and do fun activities. I’m sorry, ha.” You covered your face, hiding from your own rambling. “Can I get those clothes by chance, I wanted to shower really quick before bed.” 

He just smiled a friendly smile and turned around to his bed, grabbing clothes out of his bag. He walked back over and handed them to you, “Thank you. I really appreciate it. Just give me 15 minutes, then come on over!” You hugged the clothes close to you before turning and almost running back into your room. Itachi hummed a chuckle, watching how cute you were when you panicked from your own embarrassment. He loved the faces you made when you stumbled over words, or said the wrong things. You were beautiful, and your personality matched. 

After you got back into your room, you tossed the clothes on the bed and got into the shower. It felt so nice and refreshing after the stressful day you had, so you enjoyed it a little longer than you should have. Once you got done, you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around yourself. You heard a knock at the door, and thought it might be funny to answer Itachi the way he did you just before. You adjusted your hair a little, and went to open the door. You opened it, waiting for the look on his face. 

To your surprise, he kept his eyes on your face. Not even budging once to look down your body. It was irritating how he could keep him cool. “Sorry, I’ll come back in a minute to let you get dressed.” 

”Oh no, it’s fine. Come on in,” you moved your arm, gesturing with your hand to come in. “I just wanted to grab the clothes. I’ll change in the bathroom, feel free to start without me!” You turned to go back into the bathroom, but your foot hit a small bit of water on the floor, causing you to slip and drop your towel in the process. The towel fell across your lap so your breasts were exposed. You didn’t even notice till you looked at Itachi and his face turned scarlet red. He quickly turned around to give you some privacy as you scrambled to wrap it back around you.

”Uh- are you a-alright, Y/n? Do you need any help?” He still wasn’t looking towards you, but you could tell he was genuinely concerned you had gotten seriously hurt. 

You started laughing. Hard. Of course, only you would try to get payback by being hot, only for it to backfire and you fall down naked. _Real smooth, dumbass._

”Pshhh, I’m fine Itachi, You can stop hiding, not like you haven’t seen them before anyway.” This time he whipped his head around to look at you because of the last comment, you winked at him before going into the bathroom to change. Seeing him get flustered the way you were before gave you an odd sense of satisfaction. 

You got dressed and wrapped the towel around your hair to dry it. You started to head back into the bedroom, and noticed Itachi standing by the window. You walked over by him, to see his face. He looked… Sad. Like something had made him upset in the short amount of time you were in the bathroom. It made you worried you had done something to bother him. 

”Hey.. What’s wrong? Did I do something to make you sad?..” You raised your hand up to gently touch him, slightly rubbing it over his upper arm and shoulder. He looked down at you, slightly smiling without changing his other features. He put his hand from the other arm on top of yours while he continued to look out the window. You looked out, to see the moon gleaming over the trees in the distance. 

”I just wish things were different. Maybe if I hadn’t left, we would have come here for other reasons. I’m sorry.” 

Then, it hit you what he meant. Had he not left, you might have come here for a vacation together. Or to celebrate an anniversary. Or just to enjoy being a couple in this beautiful, tucked away place. It made your heart hurt, thinking of the possibilities. Something that would always just be a possibility gone past, never a reality. So many things that you dreamed of for so long with him, things for your future and his, that vanished when his plane left that day. So many things ripped away from reality, that you would forever be bitter about. How were you ever supposed to let those things go, when you couldn’t even confront your feelings 3 years later? 

You didn’t know what to say. You could feel the tears coming again. You quickly blinked them away, turning towards the room again and walked over to the bed to sit, thinking. 

_Neither of us will get over this.. There’s just no way._

It hurt. You confirmed everything you were afraid of. This is why you put it off. A part of you had wondered if things would be ok when he came home. You would never admit it, not even to yourself, but you always held onto that thought. That when he came home, you would just talk and things could pick up where you left off. You would be done with school, hopefully working with your own place, where he would come to live with you. You would both work through the lost time and work on your future together. You never imagined the toll his leaving would take on you both. It was like a broken plate that you tried to glue back together. It would be together, but there would always be the traces of the cracks no matter how careful you were. 

”Y/n.” He spoke, breaking you from your trance. You looked up, and saw he was still looking outside. You knew he was thinking all of the same things as you, just based on his composure now. “I’m sorry I can’t fix things. I want to, so much it’s killing me. But I can see it, I can see how much this is all hurting you again. I can’t handle the pain I see in your eyes, the way your body shifts when you think about the past. So, I think after tonight.. I think I’ll go. Just so I’m not constantly reminding you. I’m sorry if you feel like that’s not what you want right now, but I think it’s what best for us both.” 

You were mad now. Furious. You ripped the towel off of your head, throwing it beside him. He was surprised by it, and turned to look at you. 

”Jesus, Itachi! Can you stop doing that shit?! You never ask me, you just assume you know what is best. You always think you’re right about what is best for me. If that’s what you want, then fine. But don’t pretend it’s what I want. None of this is what I want!” You were shouting now, unable to control your emotions. “I never wanted to let you go, you decided that! I never wanted to give up and move on! I was destroyed when you left, and I dealt with that alone because you left! And I know it’s selfish. But how could you ever even accept that program if you were being honest with how you felt about me?! Was it so easy for you to just decide we would be ok to break up, without even asking me?! This has been so painful. I had everything tucked away, where I couldn’t touch so I didn’t have to feel this pain again. But I pulled it out. I pulled it out because I thought you would at least be willing to try to mend things. But it’s been 1 day, and because I let you see a fraction of how I feel, you think I want you to leave again. How the **FUCK** could you think I want that? I am trying so hard. So hard to ease things between us. But you can’t even try. I love you. I have loved you since we were kids. We have spent our entire lives together, and you expected things to ever be easy when you broke up with me and only gave me 1 fucking week with you before you left. You were my entire world, my whole future. And now you want to leave again.” You were crying, face red as the words poured out. 

You inhaled sharply, trying to steady your breathing again. His face was full of pain, regret, and shock. You had never yelled at him like this before. 

”If this is too much for you, then leave. I can’t fix myself, and I can’t fix things with you all by myself. I can’t make you want to stay if you don’t want to. Just stop acting like you know what’s best for me, because you stopped knowing what was best when you decided to leave. And I’m sorry I’m not sorry for wishing you had never applied. Because I know how amazing it is that you got accepted and got the opportunity of a lifetime. But fuck.. Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn’t you have just left me alone from the beginning, instead of making me love you, just for you to leave?” 

You broke again. Your body was shaking, sobbing as you finished your outburst. You didn’t want his comfort. You wanted to be as far from him as possible right now.

You stood up, not looking at him and turned and grabbed your jacket and threw on your shoes. You made your way to the door, and walked out, slamming the door. Not bothering to look back to see if he was following. You just ran downstairs and went outside. You started walking, without knowing where you were going. The fresh air stung in your lungs, quickly rushing into your body and causing pain as it flushed into you. Your hot face was getting extremely cold from the sudden change of environment. You got out of sight of the inn before you even noticed. You turned, heading towards the pond again. 

It only took you about 15 minutes to get there, but once you did, you sat in an area near the water with a bunch of flowers. You carefully moved, then away from you to not crush them, but still hiding within them. You let it go. You started sobbing again. Screaming your pain out into the world, hoping it would forever leave your body. You just wanted it to all go away, to stop being there, constantly sitting in your heart.This was hell. 

After a few moments, you ran out of tears. Nothing was coming out anymore, and a sense of numbness returned to you. You were shutting down, closing the box that held everything in. The only difference now is that the box didn’t seem so full anymore. You laid back, trying to think of what to do next. You knew you had to go back, but you still didn’t want to see him. You pulled out your phone, and dialed Asuma. You knew that he was asleep since it was so late now, so you didn’t expect him to answer. 

”Hello?” He sounded annoyed, upset he had been woken up by his phone. 

”I’m sorry, Asuma..” you didn't have much of a voice anymore, and you immediately felt bad for calling. 

”Y/n? What's wrong? Talk to me.” He was really worried now. 

You hated asking him, but knew you needed to. “I’m sorry.. Would you come get me?.. I’m 40 minutes away, but I want to go home.” 

He didn’t hesitate, he knew you wouldn’t ask if you didn’t have to, “Of course. It’ll take me a little bit to get ready, but I’ll be there. Just send me the address and I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Alright?” 

”Thanks Asuma. Love you.” 

”Love you too.”

You hung up, and stood. You needed to go back to change and get your things. Hopefully avoiding Itachi in the process. You didn’t want to talk anymore. No more apologies, no more reminiscing, nothing. You were tired, and ready for this to all come to an end. 

You started walking back, trying to move quickly without exhausting yourself further. You got back fairly quickly considering the pace you went. You went upstairs to your room, hoping he wouldn’t come out of his if he heard you. When you opened the door, he was there. Sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. You wanted to turn to leave, but then you saw it.

He was just as broken as you were. Falling apart all over again. 

You took off your jacket and shoes, slowly entering the room. You walked over and sat beside him on the bed. He put his hands down on his lap, still keeping his head down. You reached over and grabbed his hand in yours, holding it tightly as you would your fingers in between his. He squeezed back, not letting up. Everything you felt about being away from him had vanished. It was the opposite now, and he was the only person you wanted to see. 

”Y/n.. Can you stay here tonight, please? Just lay with me for a little while, and I’ll take you home first thing in the morning. Just please don’t leave me.” His voice was soft, you knew he had been crying too. It made your chest ache just that much more. 

”Ok. I’ll stay with you. Let’s lay down and get some sleep, ok?”

”Alright.” 

He shifted his weight, standing up in front of you to help you stand up. You got up and walked to the top of the bed before laying down on the pillow. You pulled your phone out and texted Asuma, letting him know you were ok. He only replied with a thumbs up. 

Itachi walked to the other side and climbed into bed beside you. You moved closer to him, cuddling into his side and laying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you, laying his other hand on yours that was on his chest. Before you knew it, you drifted off, listening to his heartbeat underneath you. 

When you woke up, you were laying on your side, still wrapped in his arms and cuddled into his chest. His head was resting just above yours. He looked so peaceful holding on to you. You didn’t want to move yet, feeling his warmth against you. So you decided to just go back to sleep for now, not ready to be away from his embrace yet. 

He must have also woken up, only a few minutes after you did before deciding to try to sleep more. He moved his arms slightly tighter around you, making you smile a little. Just before you fell asleep, he kissed the top of your head, making you smile even more. 

You woke up a little bit later, noticing Itachi was sitting up more against the headboard. You were still snuggled against his side. He was softly rubbing his hand against your back as he looked down and noticed you were awake. 

”Good morning, lovely. How did you sleep?” He smiled, looking at your cute morning face you made when you were extra sleepy. You knew you must have looked horrible from the crying the night before, but he still made you feel pretty anyway. 

”I slept well. What about you? Sorry I was laying on you all night.”

He brushed your hair back, getting a better look at you. “I wouldn’t have wanted you any other way. Are you hungry? We can go get some breakfast before we head back.” 

You thought for a moment, when you had a potentially bad idea. But honestly, you didn’t care anymore. You were tired of being so cautious all the time. You just hoped he wouldn’t react poorly. 

”Uh, hey. I was wondering… How long is the reservation here for?” You looked away, not wanting him to see your face. 

He looked down at you, pulling away a bit to get a better look. “I reserved it for the entire weekend, it was easier that way. Why?” 

”Well.. I was wondering if you maybe.. Ugh! Fuck it, I wanted to see if you wanted to just stay here until tomorrow so we can check out the town more. If not, it’s ok, I understand.”

You looked up to see his reaction. He just looked at you and smiled, “Of course. I would love that, Y/n.” 

”Ok, good.. Can we just snuggle a little bit longer? I’m still sleepy.” You gave him your pouting face, hoping it would persuade him. 

He chuckled before speaking, “How about we go get food, look around a little, then we can come back later and watch movies in bed? You said you wanted to explore the town today, be a shame to lay in bed all day.” 

You groaned before covering your head with the blankets. You knew he was right, but you didn’t want to leave your warm cocoon. “Fine, I guess you have a point. Let’s get ready.” 

And so you did. He went back to his room to change and get ready. Itachi came back a few seconds later and brought you a small bag of necessities. There was a comb, a toothbrush, a small deodorant and some make up wipes. He had it packed for you in hopes you would need it. It was sweet, but you still rolled your eyes at him before he left to get ready. The inn had washed your clothes from the day before and left them at your door, so you pretty much had everything you needed. You still had wished you had some different clothes in case you went somewhere nice, but it would be fine for one more day. 

You were getting ready when Itachi came back to your room. He just sat in the chair, waiting for you patiently. Once you were ready, you both went downstairs and got in the car to leave. 

”If you want, I have my camera in the trunk if you decide you want to take some pictures. I know you used to like having polaroids instead of printing them off of your phone.” 

You chuckled as you put on your seatbelt, “Yeah. I stopped because I never bought a camera, so I just haven’t printed anything in awhile.” 

It wasn’t just that you never bought a camera. Having one meant you didn’t have his, which didn’t seem right. You wouldn’t tell him that though, you were determined to make today fun. 

You guys visited a few shops, buying small trinkets here and there. You took turns with the camera, taking pictures of the town and of each other. You found a cute, family owned clothes shop and Itachi bought you both some pjs for tonight. You had so much fun, it made yesterday almost vanish. Before you knew it, it was getting dark out. You wanted to stop at one more shop that was like a novelty store. You weren’t looking for anything in particular, but Itachi wanted to buy something for his mom. They had a bunch of jewelry, and you saw this beautiful silver necklace. It had a small pendant hanging off it, with a blue gem in the center. It was gorgeous. You wanted to buy it, but you knew you shouldn’t spend your money on things like that. Itachi was busy looking at the bracelets a few cases down. You went over to see if he found anything. 

”Any luck?”

”I think she would like this. What do you think?” It was a silver chain bracelet, with a small charm of a daisy hanging. She loved flowers, and coming from him, she would absolutely love it.

”I think it’s perfect. You should get that, I know she will love it.” 

He took it off of the display, ready to check out. “Did you find something you liked?”

”There was this really pretty necklace, but I don’t want to spend the money on it. I’m sure I can find another one like it once I can save up more. Let’s get going though so we can order food!” 

He finished checking out and you went outside. The street lights were on, and a few of the shops were lit up inside, changing the way the town looked. You turned to go back to the car, but Itachi stood and looked back at the shop for a second. 

”Hey, I’m going to go back in and use the restroom really quick. Will you hold onto my bag for me?” 

You thought it was weird for him to double back. But decided not to question it too much. _You didn’t tell him anything about the necklace, so there’s no way he would get it for me._

”Yeah, sure! I’ll be here.” 

Once he came back, he didn’t have any new bags or anything, so you felt a lot better. You went back to the inn and plopped down on the bed. Itachi followed you into your room and laughed at your over dramatic state. 

”I’m tired! Leave me alone.” You threw a small pillow at him, laughing as he caught it and tossed it back. He came over and laid down beside you. “I like going to new places, but it wears me out. I’m glad I got to take some pictures though! I can’t wait to show Haru and Asuma.”

”Haru is your roommate, right? And is Asuma a friend or..” He gave you a sideways glance, not wanting to guess and upset you. You chuckled at him. You sat up on your side, resting your head on your hand, propped up by your elbow. 

”He’s my friend. He’s great, I think you would like him, but he’s got a big personality sometimes.” 

He sat up too, matching your position, bringing you face to face with one another. “Well maybe I will get to meet all your friends someday. I’m sure they are all great.” 

He smiled at you, making you smile back. He was always good at making friends, but was naturally kind of inverted so he only had a few really close friends. Of course all the girls liked him because of his looks, but none ever got farther than being a distant friend. Growing up, he really only had you and his friend, Kisame. He was sweet, but he looked a little intimidating so he didn’t make friends often. You always liked hanging out with him, it was funny watching the two bicker like an old married couple.

”I’d be happy to introduce you when we get back. Probably not right away, but soon.”

You wanted to wait a little before introducing those two. They were both protective of you, and Haru already knew all too well how you were after the break up. He didn’t see it immediately, but he knew. And Asuma had a vague idea, but didn’t know details. He was more aggressive though. You didn’t need them to meet Itachi and dive into trying to get him to go away. 

”I would like that. We should order food, I know we haven’t eaten since lunch so I’m sure you’re hungry.” He winked at you, getting up and picking up a few menu’s you got from the front desk. 

”Wow, I’m offended. I can go plenty long enough without eating without a snack thank you. I am a mature, young woman.” You sat up and crossed your arms, turning your nose up and closing your eyes. 

He laughed and walked over to you, closing the distance. When you opened your eyes, he was only a few inches away from your face, smiling. The intrusion surprised you, making you blush. You looked away from him, trying to slightly hide your pink cheeks. He gently grabbed your chin, turning you back towards him. He locked eyes with you, staring at you intensely. 

Your heart started beating a little faster, your breathing slightly picking up. You could feel his breath slightly against you, bringing you in closer to him. You got so close to his face, all it would take was for you to lean in and your lips would collide. You stared into his eyes, him staring right back into yours. You were ready to cave, to give in and just forget everything, when he pulled away and stood up straight. 

”Sorry, I’ll go ahead and order the food. I’m going to go shower first, so I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He turned to leave, grabbing his bags from shopping. 

”Uh- yeah. Okay. I’m going to go shower too, but just let yourself in whenever you’re done.” 

”Ok, lovely. Will do.” He started to leave, and you felt it come up. You didn’t want him to leave, even for a minute. You wanted him, in more ways than one. 

”Itachi, wait a sec.” You blurted it out. He turned back around and looked at you, a confused look on his face. 

”Yeah Y/n, what’s up?”

_It’s now or never. Here we go._

”Why don’t you.. Why don’t you stay with me?” 

He sat his stuff back down and just looked at you, still confused. “I will Y/n, I just wanted to go shower quickly, then come right back. I’m not going anywhere, lovely. I promise.” He smiled at you, totally not understanding what you were really trying to say. 

Quit being a little bitch and just ask him. The worst thing he can do is leave the country again. 

“Itachi..” You got up, and walked over to him. You got close to him. You looked at your hands, and reached over and grabbed his hand into yours. You looked up at him, scared of what he would say. Without thinking, you brought your other hand up and pulled his face down to yours, softly kissing him on the lips. He slowly started matching his pace to yours, your lips moving in perfect harmony. You pulled away a little bit, breaking the kiss. You kept his face close, letting it finally come out. 

“Itachi.. Take a shower with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashashsdfbahbdf IM SORRY. this chapter was really intimate to write. i made myself cry at one point, but its fine XD i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> i never know when i'll upload the next chapter, so follow me on twitter, @eternallangsty, for updates and crumbs. till next chapter, lots of love <3


	6. train wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get more intense on the weekend trip. a lot of changes happen, but that's not the half of it. waiting back at home, is a whole other situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is mostly smut XD I really liked how this chapter came out, so hopefully you like it to. enjoy ;)

”Take a shower with me. Please.”

”Y/n.. Why do you want to all of a sudden?” He put his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you back to look at you. 

You started to panic. You felt like you were getting rejected again, only this time it actually hurt a lot more. You could feel the embarrassment flushing to your cheeks and eyes. You looked down at your feet, feeling defeated. 

”I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean.. I didn’t mean to make y-you uncomfortable.. I’m sorry.” You were trying not to cry so he didn’t feel bad. He had set the boundaries before, and you pushed them again. You could feel the lump in your throat becoming more unbearable. 

You felt Itachi step closer to you, putting his hand under your chin to lift your face up. He looked like he was smirking, as if he was making fun of you. 

”Y/n, you need to quit jumping to conclusions. You hurt your own feelings more than you need to. I never said no, I just wanted to make sure it’s what you really wanted to do. I don’t want you to feel like we have to do anything because of the weekend we have had. I’m ok waiting until you are ready, ok beautiful? So please stop feeling bad.” He smiled at you, and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. He pulled you into a warm embrace into his chest. 

You felt so relieved. He could always tell what was going on just from looking at your face. You wrapped your hands around his waist, pulling into his hug. 

You mumbled against his chest, “I want to, Itachi. I really do.”

He pulled away slightly and looked into your eyes. He smiled a little, leaning down onto your lips. He started kissing you slowly at first, holding your face in his hand. 

”How could I say no to you, lovely?”

Before you could say anything, his hands reached down and lifted you under your thighs. He wrapped your legs around him, holding onto you under your ass. He started kissing you again, only with more force this time. You started to move along with his lips, picking up pace as you did. He gently sat on the bed with you still on him, sitting on his lap now. He put his hands up your back and around the back of your neck. His tongue danced on your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth. Without hesitation, he slipped his tongue past your lips and into you. Your tongues danced with one another, exploring the other's mouth. You put your hands around his shoulders, holding on to the back of his head with your hands. 

You could feel your underwear getting more wet as his bulge started to grow under you. You let a small moan come up from your throat, making him chuckle a little. You started rocking your hips back and forth, grinding on his lap. He grabbed onto your hips firmly, helping you move them. His fingers slightly dig into your hips. You wanted him to touch you more. You wanted him all over you, and inside you.

He must have felt you getting more impatient, so he started to get things moving. Without much warning, he started to lift your shirt up, looking at you for permission. You smiled at him, and removed it yourself. He leaned back in and took his off too. You sat back a minute and ogled him. His body was still perfect. If anything, he looked even better now, slightly more muscular than it used to be. It took you a minute before you realized he was doing the same thing. You felt a little more self conscious because you had gained a little weight since he last saw you. Not much, but enough to make you want to cover your stomach. He looked sad when you did, so he kissed you before grabbing your wrists. He looked at you, putting your hands in his. 

”You’re beautiful. Please don’t cover yourself. I want to be able to see all of you. You’re perfect to me, ok?” He kissed you again, more soft than the previous ones. His words made you feel a lot more at ease, so you didn’t feel the need to censor yourself. 

He took you off of his lap and sat you down on the bed. You reached behind you and unclasped your bra, letting it fall off of your shoulders. He sat back on his knees, watching you take it off completely and toss it on the floor. He kept looking at you, down to your body and back up. You smiled at him, and reached your hands out for him to come closer. He leaned down a little getting close enough for you to wrap your hands around his neck and give him a kiss. He moved away from your lips, down to your jaw. He kissed up to your ear, his lips brushing past. 

”You’re so damn beautiful.” 

His breath sent shivers down your body, and his words made you fill with excitement.

You could feel his hands moving from your hips to your waist, holding onto you. He started kissing down your neck, slightly sucking in a few spots, leaving small red marks. He worked down to your shoulder when he gently bit you, causing you to gasp. It hurt a little, but it mostly excited you. He smiled and kissed the spot where he had grazed his teeth. He moved down a little more, kissing across your chest. You knew he was slowly moving towards your breast, and you wished he would move a little faster. He knew that, and liked watching you wiggle underneath him. He chuckled, and kissed just above your nipple. 

”You’re so cute when you move like that. I like seeing you so impatient for my mouth.” He looked up at you and grinned. He was teasing you, driving you insane. 

He used his tongue and circled around your nipple without actually touching it. He did the same to the other side. You moaned a little, and put your hands up beside your head. He kept kissing around your breast, careful not to touch where you wanted him the most. Your underwear was soaked now, craving for him to be in between you. 

”Itachi.. Please stop teasing. I can’t take it anymore. Please.” You pleaded with him, hoping he would give in to you. 

He looked up at you, lust in his eyes. “Of course baby, you just had to ask.”

The new pet name made you tingle, the ache within you growing more and more. 

Itachi moved to your nipple, using his tongue to circle over it, licking up at your bud. His hot breath made you moan, slightly lifting your chest into him. He put one hand on the other breast and kept the other on your waist. He kissed your nipple, then quickly latched his lips around it. He sucked on it while twirling his tongue around, causing you to clenched your legs together. Before you could, he put his knee in between, right up to your crotch. You looked down at him with wide eyes. He smiled and looked up from you while his tongue moved across your bare chest across to the other nipple. He repeated the same ritual on the opposite side while carefully pinching your already wet, perky nipple. 

He was driving you crazy. _How is he doing this much to me when he hasn’t even touched my pussy yet?!_

Before you knew it, he was kissing down your stomach. He got to the top of your shorts and slightly pulled them down to kiss your hips. He looked at you, and you nodded, giving him the ok to take them off. You lifted your hips a little to help him pull the shorts off, and he sat up, gliding them past your knees to your ankles before slipping your feet out. He tossed them on the floor near your shirt, and grabbed your leg. He held your ankle in his hand, kissing the top of your leg. He started planting kisses up to your knee, his hand sliding up the back of your calf to your knee. His hand kept traveling up your thigh, kissing from the top of your leg towards the inside. You could feel his face getting closer and closer to your core. He was using his hands to massage and grabbed at the inside of your thighs. He pulled his head from your leg and back up to the center of your hips. He looked up at you, a twitching mess, waiting for his next move. He gave you a seductive smile before biting the top of your panties. He started to pull them down, his hands hooked on the sides to help pull them down. He took them off completely, leaving you completely naked. He dove back into you, his arms under your thighs and his hands wrapping up to your hips. 

“You’re already so wet for me, beautiful. I’ve only used my tongue so far. I wonder how wet you’ll get if I use other things too.” 

His words made you groan, aching for him to use whatever he wanted on you. 

He kissed down your crotch, placing one final kiss over your clit. His lips were hot and wet, making you grip onto the sheets. He used his hands and put your legs on his forearms so he could wrap his hands around your thighs. He stuck his tongue out, touching your clit, causing you to moan. 

_”Ah!_ ” Your fingers went down his head and gripped onto his hair, holding on to it. 

”I love the noises you make, baby. Let me know how much you like my tongue on your pussy.” Almost immediately, he slid his tongue all the way down to your entrance and back up. He swirled his tongue around, working it through your folds and flicking your clit. You let out small blissful moans, feeling him moving one hand towards your core. You felt him put one finger up to you, moving it up and down your folds to wet it as he focused his tongue on your clit. He slowly put it into your pussy, moving in and out. He added another finger almost right after, causing you to moan louder, your walls clenching around his hand. “That’s it, lovely. Keep going.” 

He kept pumping his fingers in and out, finding your g-spot, making you throw you head back and gripping onto his head more. He latched his mouth onto your ball of nerves, sucking on it and wiggling his tongue. You could feel your release coming, and coming fast. You were a loud, moaning mess. You felt your legs starting to squeeze around him, and your pussy contracting around him. He started moving his tongue and his hand faster. Your mind was already clouded, unable to focus on a single thought. 

”F-fuck Itachi! I’m gonna cum!” You threw your head back and arched your back. He pulled one hand up, and pushed your stomach down to make you stay still. 

”Cum for me, beautiful. Come on.” 

Without another second, you came on his fingers hard. He kept thrusting them into you, helping you ride out your high. He kept sucking on your sensitive clit, making you scream out. “Fuck!” 

”That’s right baby. You’re doing so good.” He smiled at you. You finally started coming down, feeling your body starting to relax. He carefully pulled his hand from between your legs. He put them up to his lips and sucked on them while looking at you. “You taste so good, beautiful. I could eat you all day. Thank you.” 

He leaned down and started kissing you again, brushing his tongue on your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips, and started making out again. He stood up off of the bed and took off his pants. You sat up and looked up at him. 

“Think you can walk to the shower, or do you want me to carry you?”

You thought for a second, and realized what you wanted to do. You got up and turned him to sit back on the edge of the bed, kneeling before him. You slid your hands up his thighs and started palming his bulge with one hand, looking up at him. 

”Fuck, Y/n. You’re going to drive me crazy looking at me like that.”

You moved your head up, resting it against his though, just below his dick. You looked up at him and hummed while closing your eyes. He groaned, watching you rub your face against him. 

”Looking at you like what, hm?” You smiled, knowing that you were pushing him the same way he had pushed you. 

You slid your hands up to his hips, grabbing the top of his boxers and pulled down. His already hard member sprung out in front of you. You kissed up his thigh, working towards the base of his dick.

”Is it this look? I just want to make you feel good too, babe.” He groaned in response, keeping his mouth closed and looking up at the ceiling. “Aw, aren’t you going to watch me?” You pouted. 

You grabbed his dick and kissed the underneath of his shaft. You felt his body tense at your touch. You started kissing up slowly, brushing your tongue against him as you moved. 

”Please watch me, baby. I want to make you feel good.” He brought his head forward, looking down at you with a pained look on his face. You smiled and brought his tip to your lips. He was already dripping with precum, so you worked his tip around your mouth before pulling away to look up at him. There was a small string from his tip to your lips, and he moaned when you licked it off of you. 

You put the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue over his slit. You sucked on it, drawing out more precum onto your tongue. You pulled it out and put your tongue at his base, licking up the length of his shaft. He kept groaning, trying not to be so noisy. You put it back into your mouth, working your mouth down. You kept your hand at his base, moving it in sync with your mouth. You got him as wet as you could with your saliva and started jerking him.

”Do you like when I use my mouth on you? Does it feel good?”

”Fuck, yes. It feels so good baby, you’re doing so good. Please keep going.” He rubbed the back of your head, running his fingers into your hair. 

_You don’t have to tell me twice._

You put your mouth back around him, and started bobbing your head up and down. You kept your hand at his base, jerking him up and down with your mouth. He kept his hand on the back of your head, gently moving with you. You moved your hands to his thighs, plunging your head down to his base. His tip hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag a little. He moaned loudly and you felt his hand push you down a little. 

”Fuck baby. I’m sorry.” You didn’t understand why he apologized, then he grabbed the back of your head by your hair and moved you up and down. He bucked his hips up into you, making you deep throat his dick. He was fucking your mouth senseless, and you moaned against his dick. Your saliva was spreading all over your cheeks and chin from the movement. It was getting hard to breathe, so you pushed off of him by holding his hips down. You gasped and panted for a second. He pulled his hand back, making you look up at him. “I’m sorry if that was too rough, I couldn’t help myself. Are you ok?” 

You honestly loved it. Hearing him moan because of your mouth made you wet from anticipation. You _loved_ him fucking your face. 

”I’m ok. Do it again. Please baby.” You licked his tip, waiting to see if he would. He gritted his teeth, grabbing the back of your head a little harder, causing you to moan. He quickly put your head back down onto him and started thrusting. 

”Oh my god, baby. Those noises are so lewd. You’re so sexy when you swallow my dick like that.” 

You moaned again, his words only encouraging you more. You felt him starting to tense up and move faster into your mouth. His dick started twitching in your mouth, and he tried to pull himself out. You quickly grabbed onto his hips and held yourself down. 

”Y/n, stop! I’m going to c-cum!” He was trying to pull you off, holding himself back from releasing. You looked up at him and moaned, loudly, and kept bobbing. “Oh, _shit_

You felt him start shaking, pushing his dick further in and cumming down your throat. You felt the hot strings shooting back, making you swallow instantly. Once he was starting to slow, you moved him back a little and onto your tongue. He was groaning the entire time, holding onto your head. You pulled your lips off, with a ‘pop’. You looked up and stuck your tongue out, showing him his cum in your mouth. 

”God, you’re so beautiful. Such a good girl for me.” He cupped your face, looking at you with hungry eyes. You put your tongue back in and swallowed, licking your lips. You stood up and climbed back onto his lap. He wrapped his hands under your thighs and ass, pulling you closer to him. His dick was in front of you, teasing you from its closeness. He leaned in and started making out with you again. You felt yourself getting more impatient, wanting him inside you already. “Let’s go shower now, lovely.” 

You had completely forgotten that that was the original destination. Before you could climb off of him, he stood up and lifted you with him. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, surprised by the sudden movement. 

”Itachi! Put me down, I can walk!”

“Why would you need to? I have another idea anyways.” He grinned a lustful smile at you, making you momentarily worried. He walked over to the wall beside the bed, putting you up against it. He put his hand down to his dick, and started rubbing his tip along your folds. You moaned from feeling his warm member rubbing over your already swollen clit. He put his tip to your entrance, and slowly put it in. “I’ll go slow, ok? Just trust me.”

You nodded at him, and felt him slowly move himself deeper into you. You whimpered, feeling him rubbing against your tight walls, making you adjust to his size. He went slow, carefully moving you up and down on his shaft. You felt yourself relaxing more around him, giving him more access in. He finally thrusted and inserted his entire dick. It hit deep within you, making you moan, louder than you meant to. You clung onto him close, feeling him rubbing the top of your womb. 

He kissed your neck, holding his place within you. You were panting, trying to control your breath. You couldn’t move without feeling him inside you more. You were already so sensitive from before, ready to explode quickly. 

”Let’s shower.” He grabbed onto you, keeping himself inside of you, and started moving away from the wall and into the bathroom. You moaned every time he took a step, feeling him hitting the same spot with each step.

”I-Itachi, I can’t- I can’t take it. Put me d-down.” You were scared you would fall, holding onto him tightly as he moved, trying to keep yourself up higher to try to move off of him a little. His girth was enough as it was, but he was long too. 

He kept walking, kissing and sucking on to your neck and shoulder as he moved. “We are almost there baby, just a few more steps.” 

Sure enough, you got into the bathroom finally. Without losing his grip on you, he reached a hand away and turned the shower on. He put you against the wall again beside it, and started kissing you again. It was hard for you to focus being up like that, feeling him inside of your mouth and pussy. You started making out as he started moving again. He was thrusting up into you, making you moan and whimper against his lips. You pulled away from his lips and rested your head on his shoulder, a symphony of profanities and moans escaping from your lips. He kept moving, thrusting slowly and deeply. He was groaning too, his hands on your hips to move you along with his hips. 

He lifted you again, carefully stepping into the shower now. The warm water started moving down your body and onto the ground. Itachi was moving back into you again, thrusting a little harder now. He pulled back and started kissing you as he kept fucking you. His dick rubbing in your walls, his lips and tongue colliding with yours, and the water running over you was too much. You could feel your orgasm coming again, faster than before. 

”Itachi, I’m gonna- Fuck! I’m gonna cum a-again. Please don’t s-stop!” He kissed your jaw, then bit your shoulder and started thrusting harder. He kept hitting your roof, making you scream out in pleasure. You felt your walls starting to clench around him as he moved, his hips grinding against your clit. “Oh fuck!”

”God, baby. You’re clenching around me. You feel so good, beautiful. Cum on my dick, please. Be a good girl and cum for me.” He moaned against your ear. You threw your head back and rode into your release. You felt yourself spasming around his cock, sending waves of bliss over your body. Your mind went blank as you squeezed your eyes so tight you were seeing stars. You could feel the tears rolling out from the corners of your eyes. “Good job, baby. You did so good. Hold on just a little bit longer.” 

You were exhausted as your orgasm started to end. Your chest was heaving up and down, you’re legs numb from being held up for so long. Your clit was overly sensitive, causing you to twitch every time his body touched it. He slowed down for a minute to let you catch your breath. As soon as your body stopped shaking, he held your chin up to his face and smiled. 

”Are you doing ok, beautiful?” He kissed your cheek softly. He was being so sweet, you almost forgot he was still inside of you. You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder again, lazily lying your arms across his shoulders. He started thrusting again, making your gasp from his sudden speed. He started pumping into you, hard and fast. It was overstimulating your clit, making you moan at the top of your lungs into him. He grabbed your face and held it to his, making you kiss him. He kept it under your chin, holding it firmly to make you stay put as he fucked you. “You’re being so loud, baby. Everyone here is going to know that you’re being fucked. Why don’t you let them know who is fucking you, okay lovely? Let them know whose dick is inside you.” 

”Oh, fuck Itachi!” You kept moaning his name, unable to stop yourself from being so loud. He started going harder, making your mind get fuzzy. You were going to cum again, harder than the last. “Baby, slow down! Itachi, please!” 

”I can’t do that, lovely. Hold on real quick, one more minute.” He was grunting, not giving any break to your throbbing pussy. He kept hammering into you, lifting you up and down onto his dick even harder. Without warning, you started to orgasm again. It was hitting so hard, it was starting to hurt. You’re entire body was going numb, unable to handle the feeling again. Itachi pumped into you a few more times, then plunged into you on final time, holding his place. He moaned loudly as he shot his load into your pussy. You were beyond the point of caring. You knew you were going to be sore and bruised tomorrow because of how tired you already were. He buried his face into your neck, breathing hard against your collar bone.

”You did so good, lovely. You’re such a good girl. You’re so fucking beautiful right now, you did such a good job. Let me help you get washed up.” 

He slowly pulled out of you, and you felt his cum starting to drip down your thighs. He started to gently lower you down. You put your feet down, but knew you couldn’t stand yet. He held onto you, keeping you standing upright. He helped you turn around and lean against him. There was a bench built into the shower along the back, so he sat back onto it and kept you in his lap. The water was raining down the front of your body, washing away the sweat and cum as it oozed out. Itachi started to wash your hair for you. You could feel yourself starting to doze off, unable to fight it. The last thing you remember is Itachi rinsing your hair, his fingers running through it and him planting a kiss on your neck. 

You woke up the next morning in bed, snuggled into Itachi’s arms. You realized he had put the pajamas he bought for you to sleep in, and he was wearing the matching pants with no shirt. You were looking at him and noticed some small purple and red spots along his neck. It made you giggle, thinking of how he used to get embarrassed if there were marks visible to others. You kept yourself close to him, snuggling your head closer. He started to shift under you, and you knew he was waking up. You scooted up in the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes, rubbing his hand up and down your back.

”Good morning, lovely. How are you feeling, are you ok?” You hadn’t really tried to move yet, so you weren’t sure of how bad the damage was. You shrugged, giving him a sleepy smile. 

”Eh, we’ll see. I feel a little sore, but I haven’t gotten up yet so who knows. How did you sleep? Sorry I passed out last night, I tried to stay awake but I couldn’t. “ He chuckled and hugged you a little tighter. 

”No, no. It’s ok, beautiful, no need to apologize. Are you hungry? I can order us some food really quick.” Before you could say anything, he was already reaching over to the nightstand to grab a menu. He held it up, and you both started scanning if before you each decided what to get. He grabbed his phone and made the order, then hung up and cuddled back into you. 

”It will be up in 15 minutes. We don’t have to check out until later though, so we can just lay in bed for a while if you want. I know you have class tomorrow though, so we can leave whenever you want.” He kissed the top of your head, resting his lips there for a second. You turned to look at him, kissing him sweetly. You slowly rolled onto your back, groaning with pain. “Are you ok?” 

He looked genuinely worried about you, feeling bad for causing you pain. You chuckled and put your hand on his cheek. 

”Yes, I’m ok. I’m just sore. But I’m a big girl, I’ll live. I don’t have classes till late morning, but I still need to go home and do some laundry. I don’t want to, but I have to if I want clothes this week. I wish I could just stay here for a few more days. It’s so peaceful out here.” Glancing to the window, you could see the sun shimmering over the trees, a soft breeze causing the leaves to cascade to the soft grass below. 

”You know.. You could always come stay at my place for a few days. It’s not as peaceful as here, but it’s decent sized and I can help with laundry. I don’t want to pressure you though, just offering.” You looked at him, wondering how much he actually wanted you to do it. It wasn’t a great idea, given that you two had only just started to work on things again.

_It doesn’t help that he fucked the shit out of me last night._

Someone knocked at the door, so your food was here. You reached up and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, “I’ll think about it. But first, I want to eat.” He chuckled, and shifted out from under you and started to get up. You whined from his removal, and he laughed at your expression as he walked over to the door. He brought the food in and set it on the table.

”Alright princess, let’s get some food in you.” He smiled at you, but you felt a ping of uneasiness. The last time someone called you princess was Kakashi. It had been a few days since you talked to or seen him. Not long ago, you were spending the night with him at your own apartment, and yet here you are on a weekend trip with someone else. You hadn’t thought about Kakashi much since you wanted to move on past it, but now you felt… guilty. 

The problem was, you felt it for two reasons. One: because Itachi doesn’t know. Even though you aren’t dating, it still feels wrong. And two: You couldn’t figure out why thinking about Kakashi upset you. 

”Hey, you ok? You looked like something was bothering you.” Itachi’s voice broke your train of thought, snapping you back into reality. 

”Uh- yeah. Sorry, just got distracted. Let’s eat.” You smiled at him, trying to shake the previous thoughts out of your head. You want to at least talk to Itachi, to figure out where you both were. Neither of you had really even said what this all was. And it would be better to figure it out before you spend a few days at his house. “So, can we talk for a second?” You were nervous now. 

”Sure, what’s up?” 

_How do I even start this without being awkward?_

”Well, I was just wondering.. What does this weekend mean to you? Is it just a weekend away, or do you want it to turn into more?” Your voice was shaking. 

He kind of sat back, thinking carefully of what he wanted to say. 

”What does it mean to you? Y/n, this weekend has meant a lot to me. But I’m not naive enough to assume this means we are going to start dating right away. I would like to take you out a few times, get to know the current you more. And I want you to get to know me. I want to go slow, and take our time, but that is only if you want to. And I’m sure you’d want some time to figure that out. I love you, and that will never change. But if you decide that you want to just be friends, that’s ok. I’m happy to do whatever you want. So this weekend was really fun for me, but please don’t feel pressured to do anything you are unsure of. Does that answer your question?” 

You nodded, looking down at your hands in your lap. You wanted to tell him that you loved him and wanted to get back together, but you couldn’t. You almost felt like you had betrayed him for having feelings for someone else. You knew you had no reason to, but it was still there. 

”I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer right now, especially after last night. I wish I could.” You were going to cry. The guilt was eating you up from the inside out. You started to hold your breath, hoping it would stop from anything coming out. 

You heard Itachi stand and come over to you, crouching on the floor in front of you. He grabbed your hands in his, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. 

”Hey. Look at me for a moment, please.” You slowly looked up, blinking the tears away. His eyes were kind, gentle. His small smile only helped radiate his warmth. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry you’re feeling bad. I don’t regret last night at all. I hope you don’t either. It was amazing, and wonderful. And I’m happy just enjoying this weekend with you. I don’t need you to give me any answers or decisions, ok? So please don’t feel bad. There is no rush.” He rubbed his thumb across your cheek. His words were helping you, but you wondered how long he would be ok doing whatever you wanted. 

”Y/n, lovely. I’m not leaving again. I promise you, I’ll never leave, unless you ask me to.”

You were stunned. You wouldn't believe that you had been acting so foolishly, knowing how bad he must be feeling. All of your insecurities about relationships, he blamed himself for. 

You leaned forward, putting your forehead against his while wrapping your arms around him. 

”Thank you, for everything. You’re sweeter than I deserve, truly.” 

”You deserve the world and more, lovely. You and your big, emotional heart both.” He smiled at you, making you laugh a little. “Let’s finish eating and lay back down, ok?” 

You kissed his cheek, and agreed. It didn’t take you long to finish your food since you were almost finished before you opened your mouth. You both snuggled back under the covers, hugging the other into your arms. You asked him about his favorite places when he was traveling and he was reluctant to discuss it at first, worried he would upset you. But he eventually started to open up more. He talked about different places in each country and his favorite foods. He described the friends he had made along the way, and the places he wants to go back to someday. You asked him if he had dated or “gotten” with anyone, and he tensed up a little. 

”That’s not really important. Why do you ask?” He was trying to turn it back on you, but you knew he was avoiding it. 

”Itachi, you were traveling abroad for 3 years. I’m not dumb enough to believe you went that entire time without dating or having sex. It’s not a big deal, I was just curious. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

He kissed your head and laid back against the headboard. “I dated a couple times. Nothing ever lasted more than a month or two. I just couldn’t connect with anyone, and they would get mad because I wasn’t interested in them enough. I think I was just trying to fill a void, but it never worked anyways.”

”Oh, well that’s not too bad I guess.” You shrugged, trying not to seem too anxious. You hadn’t dated anyone. You had hooked up with people, sometimes more than once, but never actually committed to one person. You didn’t really have any feelings for a long time either, so sex was just a way to distract yourself really. 

”Yeah, it’s kind of whatever. I’m sure you probably had a boyfriend at some point too though.” He raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to see exactly how much you had dated. 

”Ha.. Uh no, actually. I haven’t dated anyone since you.. Ha.” You were forcing a small laugh, hoping it didn’t make you sound pathetic for not dating. 

You felt his arms wrap around you, tightly. You weren’t sure exactly what brought on the hug, but you didn't fight against it. 

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I just assumed since it had been so long, you might have dated someone at some point. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

You felt a chill run down your spine. Sure you felt a little sad thinking of him dating other people, but it was mostly because you had slept with other people. He had only mentioned dating other people, he never said they had sex.

”Um.. Itachi. Did you ever.. You know..” You didn’t want to ask straight out, because either way he would answer would be no good. If he had, it would help since you did too, although you would feel jealous. If he hadn’t you would be happy since he hadn’t, although you would feel worse since you had. There was no winning in asking him that. “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

”Y/n, if you’re asking if I had sex with someone else, than the answer is yes.” 

_Well, that sucks. But at least now I don’t need to feel as guilty._

”I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear, but I’d rather get it out in the open now instead of waiting till another time. Are you ok?” He leaned down to try to read your expression. You didn’t know how to feel, so you landed indifferent. 

”Oh, no. It’s ok, really. You were gone 3 years, and dated. So it’d be weird if you hadn’t right? No biggie. Really.” Your words came out short, making you sound hurt. You could hear it, so you knew he did too. 

”It never meant anything. It was mostly when I was upset, or lonely. Not once did I think anything more of it, and I know that sounds horrible, but it’s the truth. And to be clear, you don’t fall under that category. “ He forced a half smile. You could feel him stiffen up beside you. You had hoped he didn’t feel too bad. If you were going to tell him, it was now or never. 

”Itachi, it’s ok. I had sex with other people too. It was the same way for me, I just couldn’t commit to anyone. At least you were dating them when you did it, ha. Half the time I never saw again after.. At least you talked to the person the next day..” 

_God damn it. You can not cry again. That isn’t an ok default every time you talk deeper than surface level. Get it together._

For whatever reason, he hugged you tighter than before. You were confused, _(shocker)_ , as to why he was squeezing so hard. 

“I’m sorry you had such a tough time, Y/n. I’m sure that wasn’t easy on you. Hopefully none of them treated you poorly.” He was angry. You should hear the sharpness in his voice. You didn’t think it was directed at you, so much as the people you slept with. He must have thought that they chose not to talk to you, not the other way around. 

You started to wiggle into him, trying to diffuse the tension. “Bleh! Let’s not talk about it anymore. How about we just take a nap until it’s time to leave. Ok?” Smiling, you kissed him on the nose really quick. He reciprocated the action, only adding a kiss to the cheek as well. 

”If you want to, that’s fine. I’m not very tired, but feel free to use me as a pillow.” 

A mischievous thought popped into your head, wondering if he would go for it. 

”Now that you mention it, Itachi. I’m not that tired either. We could always do something _else_

__Well, that didn’t take much._ _

__

.

__

.

__

.

__

After you got done fucking, Itachi- 1, Y/n- 2, you laid in bed for a little bit, enjoying the closeness of each others naked body against yours. Soon, it was time to get ready to leave. You both got up and gathered your things and loaded them into the car. You were having trouble moving, and walking, from the night before and from this afternoon. Itachi helped load everything and helped you into the car.

__

On the drive home, you stopped by the pond again, using his camera to take pictures of each other. You even took two of you together, one for both of you to keep. The rest of the drive was delightful. You listened to music, talked about all sorts of different things, and laughed together. It was the perfect ride home to an amazing weekend, even though it started out roughly. 

__

Soon, you got to your apartment. Itachi helped carry your things to your room, lending a hand up the steps. He was holding back a laugh the entire way, making you annoyed with his stupid smile. Once you got to the door, he stopped walking and kind of swayed. 

__

”If you want, I can help take these inside for you. If you don’t want me to, that’s ok too.”

__

”Y-yeah, sure. I’d appreciate it. My roommate is probably here though, so just ignore him if he acts stupid. Itachi laughed, nodding at you. 

__

You unlocked the door, stepping in and taking your shoes off. The place wasn’t trashed, so you knew Haru hadn’t been drinking. Not here at least. You didn’t see him or his shoes, so he must have been out. 

__

”Well, it looks like he’s out right now. If you want, you can stay for a little bit.” 

__

”As much as I’d love to, I’d better get home and get some work done before I start classes tomorrow. You’re welcome to join me though, the offer still stands.” 

__

”Thank you, but I think I’ll take a raincheck for now. I need to get some stuff around here done too. But make sure you text me when you get home to let me know you got there safely, alright? I mean it!” You pointed a finger at him and gave him a stern look. He just laughed at you, and kissed your cheek. 

__

”Alright killer, I’ll let you know. I’ll see you later, lovely.”

__

You turn to shut the door, just before you hear Itachi turn back and come back to the door. You opened it back up, and he swooped down and gave you a big kiss on the lips. You instinctively moved back into him, moving your lips with his. He broke it off, leaving a trail of saliva between you both. He leaned back in and licked your lips. It sent tingles down to your core, second thoughts creeping in about staying at his house for a few days.

__

“Goodbye, beautiful. See you soon.” He turned away and started heading out. You closed the door and went over to sit on the couch.

__

Itachi texted you soon after letting you know he was ok. You spent the rest of the day thinking about this weekend and not getting anything done. You were tired and just wanted to stay in bed, so you napped quite a bit. 

__

You got a little laundry done, just enough to hold off until Tuesday to do it. You fell asleep fairly early, and didn't know where Haru was. You texted him but he didn’t answer, so you messaged Asuma, who didn’t know either. You were worried, but figured he would be ok, or would call if he needed anything. 

__

.

__

.

__

.

__

The next day at school was miserable. You were still sore from the weekend, and didn’t have any motivation to be there. You decided to sit on the lawn in between classes to pass time, eating a muffin you had from this morning. You were deeply engrossed in your book, you didn’t even hear someone getting closer to you. The next thing you knew, Kakashi was sitting in front of you, closer than he needed to be. 

__

”Jesus, Kakashi. You scared the shit out of me. What do you want? I’m at a good spot.” You sneered at him, hoping he would go away. 

__

”I wanted to apologize. Sincerely apologize, without being drunk and belligerent at a party. So please just listen for a moment, ok?” You didn’t want to.. At all. But his pleading reminded you of Asuma’s party. Thinking back, that was all probably just a way to get into your pants. You rolled your eyes at him, sat back and nodded towards him to continue. 

__

”I thought because we weren’t actually dating or exclusive that it would be ok for me to keep seeing other people. I honestly thought that until you walked in on us. I saw that look on your face and.. I couldn’t stand it. I didn’t even know why, but I had to go after you. I should of taken your feelings more in to account but-” 

__

”God, can you just stop for a minute. The look on my face when I walked in, was because I was shocked. That’s it. And we weren’t anything more than two people who had sex and hung out, so you can fuck or date or whatever, with who ever you want. Maybe if you had asked me about my feelings first, I wouldn’t have had to punch you for being an asshole. Can I go now?” 

__

”No. I’m not done, and you said you would listen.” You huffed, already over whatever he was going to say next. You just wanted to get away from him, especially since it was ruining your good mood. 

__

”You can say that look was shock, but you couldn’t see yourself. Your eyes started getting red almost immediately. I heard the gasp, and saw you try to turn away before I noticed. Whether or not you will admit it, I know it hurt you. And for that, I am truly sorry. 

__

”I have never been good to any person I have slept with. I would ghost them or just be a dick. And seeing your face like that, after spending that much time with you, is the worst I have ever felt. It’s not a look I want you to ever have again. And if you hate me, that’s fine. But you should know that I’m not going to leave you alone or give up anytime soon. I want to be better because of you, because you _deserve_ better. I think we could have something special, because I have never felt this way about anyone before. Not to mention the amazing sex, but that’s besides the point.” He chuckled, trying to break the tension between you two. His words were tugging at you a little, making you remember how much you had liked him before everything happened. 

__

”Look, I’m not good at this stuff, but I’m really trying. And I’ll keep trying until you agree to go on another date with me. I know I can win you back over time. So just accept my apology for now, and I’ll do the rest. I just need you to not hate me. Ok, princess?” 

__

His pet name made your stomach feel uneasy after this weekend. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t getting to you. You kept thinking back to that night together and the day after, the way he was so sweet and fun with you. Then you flashed to him at the party, acting like a jackass. It was like it was two totally different people, and you hated one but liked the other. 

__

Then you thought of Itachi. And you felt like you were going to throw up. You swallowed the lump in your throat, feeling more unsettled as you sat. You put your head in between your legs and tried breathing in through your nose, and out through your mouth. You felt Kakashi’s hand on your upper arm, gently rubbing a little. You wanted to pull away from his touch, but it was helping you oddly. 

__

”I’m sorry for springing all of this on you, pretty girl. Are you ok?” He kept rubbing your arm, moving it to your back, causing you to shiver. His hand was warm, soothing you. “Let me get you some water.” 

__

He started to pull away and stand up. You grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. He raised an eyebrow, fighting a small smile. 

__

”Shut the fuck up, I still don’t like you.. I just like having my back rubbed. But that’s it! Nothing more!” He let his lips slip, smiling at you. “I mean it, Kakashi! Knock it off, or I’ll throw up on you.” 

__

”Haha, alright princess. Calm down. Are you feeling any better?” He was sitting a little closer now, but you didn’t feel like fighting with him right now. 

__

”Getting there.. But listen. I need some space, ok? We can try being friends.. Eventually. But I don’t think it’ll ever be more than that. Sorry to disappoint you.” You thought he would stop rubbing your back and move away. But instead, he put his hand more around your shoulder. 

__

”Yeah, I don’t think so. But you keep on telling yourself that princess. I know you like me, even just a little bit. Otherwise, why does me doing this make you feel better? Look, even now, you're blushing. But don’t worry, I’ll get you to admit it sooner or later.” He was whispering close to your ear now, way closer than you would like. You quickly leaned away from him and shoved him as hard as you could away from you. He fell back a little before catching himself. “Easy killer, it’s ok. No need to be mean.” 

__

”Alright Kakashi, time for you to go. I have to get to class. So see you later.” You got up and started to walk away, but you heard Kakashi get up and start catching up to you. “God, what do you want now?” 

__

”Let me buy you a drink after class. We can go to the cafe.” 

__

”No, I just told you I needed space. Are you just choosing not to listen to me?” You were getting more annoyed with him. 

__

”No, I heard you. But I also told you I wasn’t going to leave you alone.” He winked at you, thinking he was being cute. “Ok, no café today, but can I at least call you later?” 

__

”You can, but I won’t answer. I have school work and things to do before my shift tonight. So just back off a little,” You were trying to sound mean so he would take the hint, but it didn’t work. He just thought you sounded cute. 

__

”OK, I get it. Your class is right ahead so I’ll let you go. I’ll see you later, pretty girl. Have a good day!” He blew you a kiss, grinned, and turned to start walking away. You couldn’t believe how cocky he was, even after everything. It was kind of weird how he just gave up so easily. 

__

You tried to focus on your next class, but it was no use. You knew he was going to do something stupid, you just hoped it wasn’t too bad. 

__

You got home fairly quickly, and got caught up on homework before you had to get ready for work. You got there, greeting your co-workers and finding your place to start working. The nice part of your job was getting to just mix drinks and keep the bar clean. You didn’t mind talking to customers, it was a good way to interact with other people outside of the norm. 

__

Everything was going normally, no rude customers and tips were coming in nicely. You heard the door open, and you went to greet them without turning your attention to them as you poured another drink. 

__

”Hi, thanks for coming in! What can I get for you?”

__

”I’ll have a bottle of sojo, and your undivided attention.”

__

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

__

”What are you doing here, Kakashi? Stalking me at work?” You were pissed, of course. This is why he was acting like that today. How did he even know which bar you worked at? 

__

”Easy, beautiful. That’s no way to talk to a customer. I was just in the neighborhood and saw what a pretty bartender there was, so I stopped in.” His head was resting on his palm, looking at you with a dorky expression. You could just picture him as a cartoon, hearts shooting from his eyes. You chuckled to yourself, trying to cover it with a fake cough. “What’s so funny, huh?”

__

”Ha, nothing. Don’t worry about it. So you just happened to find this bar in particular? Did you have your driver follow me?” You thought of that car outside of your place a few days ago. You still hadn’t seen it since, so you decided to poke fun at him. 

__

”And what if I did? Then what?” His smile turned more sinister. Egging you on, he started laughing to himself. 

__

You were a little nervous. You couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not. “You’re joking right? You didn’t actually have someone follow me, right?” 

__

”Haha, no. Of course not, princess. Why would I do that? I just asked Asuma, and he told me to fuck off. So I asked Haru, and he replied the same. So I asked around, but no one knew. You keep a very private profile, you know that?” You scoffed, you couldn’t believe him. He sounded crazy, but he still hadn’t said how he found you. “I called a few different bars around town looking for you, but none of them knew of you. I was actually on my way home when I saw you coming in here. I live just down the road.” 

__

You were trying to think of nearby apartments. You could only think of one place, but it was ridiculously nice. Then it started connecting. He always paid, had someone driving him around, and he lived nearby. 

__

”Holy shit, Kakashi. Are you loaded or something? There’s no way a college student could work enough to afford one of those condo’s down the road.” You gasped, realizing how rude you had been, blurting all of that out. Your face started turning red, and you felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” 

__

He laughed, eyeing your expression. “No, no, It’s ok. You’re curious about me, I like that. No, I’m not loaded.Unless you’re into that, then I am. My dad is. He bought me a condo when I decided to move here. I have a car but he has a car for me so he can keep an eye on me. I’m spoiled I guess, but I don’t like showing it off, so try not to tell all two of your friends. Asuma knows, but he doesn’t really like me right now.” He winked at you and started laughing. 

__

So that explained it. He had his daddy’s money. No wonder he was always so cocky. He was hot, charming, great in bed, and was rich. Of course, what girl wouldn’t want to land that? It made you wonder why he never had girlfriends. 

__

”I have more than two friends, dick. Not that you would know, since you don’t know much about me anyways.” Smugly smiling at him, you turned around and helped another customer with a refill. You smiled at him, and started putting the liquor away. 

__

”Then why don’t you tell me more about you? It’s only fitting since we are going to fall in love and all.” Your head whipped around with eyes to scold him. He took a drink, not taking his eyes off of you. 

__

”Can you lower your idiotic voice? What is someone actually believed you?!” 

__

”What? I’m not wrong. You just don’t know it yet, princess. You’ll see. What time are you off?” 

__

One of your coworkers, Mai, came up out of nowhere. She must have been eavesdropping the whole time. She was constantly telling you to date and get out there, so naturally seeing you talk to Kakashi so much must have triggered her wingman response.

__

”She’s off at 10! You should walk her home, I just remembered I can’t give her a ride tonight, and neither can Marcus.” She sauntered away, not realizing what she was going to put you through. You wanted to strangle her for a moment. You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples before turning back to Kakashi, who was looking at you with an amused expression, tilting his head. 

__

”Don’t even think about it. I can walk home perfectly fine on my own. It’s only a 15 minute walk.“ 

__

Laughing, he rocked back into his seat. “Listen, pretty girl. Either let me give you a ride, Or I’ll walk home with you. You can’t get rid of me now.” 

__

You groaned. He was right. There was no way he would leave you alone. You could call Asuma, but he might be busy. Haru was definitely going to be in bed early since he had morning classes. You could call Itachi.. But that sounded too complicated to explain. Plus, that may be pushing it. 

__

”Fine. But no excessive talking, I mean it. You’re driving me crazy and it’s only been a day.” 

__

”All a part of the plan baby, all a part of the plan. You’ll eventually start finding me funnier, charming even. Then once you start feeling more comfortable around me, I’ll stun you with my good looks and you’ll swoon over me. Just watch, I’ve already thought it all out.” 

__

”And what if it doesn’t go that way, and I end up not liking you at all, hm?” 

__

Chuckling, he crossed his arms on the bar in front of him, “That won’t happen. I already know that.” 

__

”Oh really, and how is that? Just that confident in yourself?”

__

He leaned closer to you, making you stand up straight away from him. He looked at your lips and licked his. His gaze was all over you, and you felt the tension. You hadn’t seen him look like that since that first night. 

__

”No, it won’t happen, because you already like me. You just won’t admit it. Because if you didn’t you wouldn’t have spent all night talking to me with all these other people here.” He gestured his head down to the other customers. You realize you have stopped paying attention to everyone else. Thankfully, Mai was handling things by herself. You shot a glare at him, and turned to help her out. 

__

The rest of your shift, Kakashi’s words gnawed at you. You felt frustrated, ready to go home and get some peace and quiet. Your shift was finally over, and you started to help clean up. 

__

Mai spoke up from the back, “Hey! Head on out, I’ll get the rest. Don’t leave him waiting, and I expect details next time I see him. Have a good night!” 

__

You glared at her, but didn't argue, knowing she would win. You got outside, and saw Kakashi waiting for you. 

__

_Let's just get this over with._

__

”Hello princess. So what will it be, a stroll in the moonlight, or a chariot ride, your choice.” 

__

”Lets just take the car so it goes faster. I’m ready to get home.” You walked over to him, slightly shoving his arm, making him step to the side and laugh. You both started walking to the car that was already waiting for you. He opened the door for you, and you climbed in. 

__

The car ride was relatively short, so you didn’t have to chat much. He kept trying to sit close to you, laughing when you moved further away. Once you got to your place, you hopped out and Kakashi followed after you. 

__

_Of course, why wouldn’t he walk me to the door. I should have expected as much._

__

You unlocked your door, and turned to face him. “Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it. I’ll see you later.” You turned back around to go inside, and Kakashi caught your wrist as you turned, pulling you back to face him. You tried to pull it free, but it wouldn’t budge. “Kakashi, what are you doing? Let me go.” 

__

”I just wanted to say thank you for letting me hangout with you tonight. I had fun. Maybe next time we can go to a bar that isn’t your work and I can buy you a drink. But anyways, have a good night, beautiful. Dream of me.” He smirked, and lifted your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before you could register what he was doing. He let it go softly, falling to your side. He turned and made his way back to the car.

__

You just stood there, stunned at what had just happened. You went inside, and went to shower before bed. 

__

You didn’t want to, but the kiss on your hand made you feel weird. It kept replaying in your mind. Your next thought was Itachi. Both of them racing through your mind, clashing with fervor. You could feel your emotions overlapping, unwilling to give one way or the other. 

__

_Ok, stop acting stupid now. This is no time to be worrying about this. Focus on one train wreck at a time._

__

You knew that is what you needed to do as the warm water rushed down your body. There was only one problem with that thought. 

__

__

_Which train wreck do I work on first?!_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm sorry XD I thrive off the chaos tho (o~o) leave me a comment on how this made you feel and pls don't be mad at me for the constant cliff hangers lol. follow me on twitter @eternallangsty for updates on when i'll post chapters and crumbs for upcoming chapters and stuff like that ;)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, it means a lot <3


	7. patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took a little longer than usual :') I hope you guys like it!

You spent the rest of the night going over everything in your head. It was like one big ball of string getting tangled up around you. You knew you needed to sort things out with both of them, but there is so much to unpack with both of them. 

The next few days went by quickly. You worked a few more nights to make up for the lack of hours lately. You talked to Itachi a few times, just small texts here and there. And Kakashi was everywhere. He always seemed to be around. 

It was finally Thursday night, which meant only 1 class early tomorrow, then it was the weekend. Asuma was going to come over and hangout for a little bit. Haru has been distant lately, so you didn’t know what was going on with him. You wanted to ask, but he never seemed like he wanted to talk. 

Soon, Asuma was there. You guys decided to just watch a movie and hangout. He came in and headed to the kitchen to get snacks. Once he came back to the living room, you told him to pick something out while you changed. You went into your room and got a t-shirt and shorts on, throwing your hair up out of your face. When you came back to the living room, Asuma was texting and sitting on the couch. 

”You just got here and you’re already on your phone. I hope you are happy, I’m now offended and will keep my snacks to myself.” You walked over to him, and snatched the bag of chips on the table in front of him. He tried to intercept but he was too slow. 

”I’m sorry! Not the snacks! Please Y/n!” He pouted at you, holding his arms out for a hug. You rolled your eyes at him and laughed at his pathetic attempt of remorse. “I’m sorry, Kakashi has been driving me crazy. He keeps apologizing and trying to be all buddy-buddy again. I’m not as mad at him anymore, but I still don’t like how he was acting at the party. He texts me like every day though. He just wanted to know what I was doing tonight.” You felt yourself shudder. 

He looked at you funny when he saw your expression. “Did you tell him where you were?” Asuma looked down, realizing now that he made a mistake. Not even 1 minute later, there was a knock at the door. Both your heads snapped up, looking at each other, then the door. 

”I’m sure that’s not him, Y/n. He just texted me, he would have to be nearby already. There is no way he could have known I would be here.” 

”You want to bet? I bet you $5 and a foot rub.” 

”You’re on. Go check, I’ll be waiting for my money.” He smiled, confidently. Little did he know how Kakashi has been with you lately. 

You got up and walked to the door, wrapping a sweater around you since you were in your comfy clothes. You turned to Asuma and smiled, turning the knob and opened it without looking. You could tell from the way Asuma’s eyes widened that you were right. 

”Hey there, pretty girl. Miss me?”

You rolled your eyes and looked back to Kakashi. “Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?” 

He chuckled, looking at Asuma who looked irritated. “Asuma said you were watching movies, so I was going to see if I could join. I brought beer and some popcorn.”

”Bro, how did you get here so quick?! I just texted you like 5 minutes ago. There is no way.” Asuma was annoyed, you could hear it in his voice. 

”Oh, I was just around the corner visiting a friend. It was no biggie. So, can I come in?” He smiled at you, giving you an ornery look. You sighed and waved your hand to gesture for him to come in. He stepped in eagerly and took off his shoes and jacket. Asuma huffed and moved to the end of the couch and laid back. Kakashi stood and waited for you to sit. You eyed him and the couch, contemplating on where to sit since Asuma limited your options. You decided to sit on the floor in front of the middle seat, and of course, Kakashi on the ground sat beside you. You turned to him with a completely void look. He smiled back at you and scooted a little closer. 

”You look so beautiful. I like your cute little comfy clothes.” He looked you straight into your eyes, a kindness behind them. You felt the corner of your mouth start turning up. You looked away, hoping you hadn’t started blushing from his words. You could see out of the corner of your eye that he was trying not to giggle. Asuma huffed and sat forward. 

”Alright, well let’s just start the movie so we aren’t up all night. And no more flirting please, Y/n is supposed to be my movie cuddle buddy.“ It was so funny how needy Asuma was. It amazed you that after all this time he still didn’t have a girlfriend. It was entirely on him though, because plenty of girls had tried and failed. 

You put the movie on, and sat back leaning towards Asuma. You rested your head against his leg, trying to give him a little attention at least. You grabbed the bag of chips off of the table and started eating some slowly. Kakashi had reached for some, and you tugged the bag away before he could. He looked at you and pouted his lip out like a baby. 

”Aww, come on. Please, can I just have a few? They’re my favorite.” He moved closer to you to assert his eye contact onto you. Even with his scar, his eyes were beautiful. You were staring right into them, probably for too long. Kakashi smiled at you, bringing his hand up to under your chin, “If you want a kiss, you could have just asked.” 

His words brought you back. He slightly laughed, clearly noticing your bright pink cheeks developing. Asuma scoffed and rolled his eyes at you. You leaned away from Kakashi and handed him the entire bag of chips to avoid any more interactions. 

About half way into the movie, you went to get up to go to the bathroom. When you stood up, you noticed Asuma was asleep on the couch. He must have dosed off not long ago because he was making it very clear through grunts and sighs he was not happy Kakashi was intruding. You grabbed the throw off of the chair, and covered him up. Kakashi stood up and stretched, laughing as he took in Asuma’s sleeping face. You turned to Kakashi, suddenly feeling awkward now that Asuma was unconscious. 

”Well.. If you’re tired, you can head out. We can finish the movie another night if you want. Asuma is just going to crash here apparently, which means he will be snoring soon.” You rubbed the back of your neck, unsure of what to say to Kakashi. He looked at Asuma, then back at you.

”Well we could always just keep watching it, unless you want to go to bed. I hate to leave though, now we can actually talk.“

”Uh- well, we should probably watch it with him since this was all his idea anyways.. So..”

”Would you want to just go hangout in your room? Don’t worry, I won’t try anything on you. I just want to hangout with you for a little longer.” He started walking closer to you, closing the distance between you. You watched his feet get closer, your heart beating a little faster as he neared. When he got within a foot or so, he put his hand out and grabbed yours. Your eyes shot from his feet to his face, wondering what he was doing. Before you could say anything, he started walking towards your bedroom, gently pulling you with him. 

”K-Kakashi, I don’t know if this is a good idea. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me. It’s just that…” 

”That we haven’t been alone in your room since we had sex?” He winked and opened the door, still pulling you in. You knew it was a bad idea, but you also didn’t put up a fight. 

”Shut up!.. It’s just awkward between us still. And I will admit we are working towards friendship, but that’s it!”

You turned and sat on your bed, facing Kakashi who was standing by the door. 

”You just keep telling yourself that, princess. But I know if I kissed you right now, you would start kissing me back, haha.” His remark made you tense up, unsure if that was true or not. “Relax, I’m not going to try anything, remember? I just wanted to talk and hangout. “ He came over and sat beside you on the bed and laid back, legs still over the side of the mattress. 

You looked back at him, and decided to just let it go. You laid back with him and stared at the ceiling. You could hear your heartbeat, beating so loudly it almost felt embarrassing. He couldn’t hear it, but it still made you nervous. You started wondering about what to talk about when Kakashi spoke up. 

”Y/n, do you like someone else?” 

Your breathing hitched. Your eyes widened and you couldn’t move. He looked over at you and gave a forced chuckle before turning his head back. 

”Ha, yeah. I figured as much. I kind of had a feeling, but I had hoped I was wrong.. I came by this past weekend and Haru said you had been gone on a weekend trip. I thought maybe you had just gone alone at first, but I can tell you’ve been acting a little different lately. It’s not really my business, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me.” 

You were _stunned._ He was so observant, way more than you had anticipated. This isn’t how you wanted to tell him. You had planned to tell him more once you had more figured out. But now you had to talk about it. You couldn’t let it go. 

”K-Kakashi.. I just.. I wanted some time. I wanted to.. Fuck.” You put your hands over your face, frustrated with everything going this way. You were at a loss for words to say to him right now. But there was an urgency to try and fix it. “I wanted more time to figure things out on my own before I talked to you about it. Everything is a mess now, and I’m trying to work on everything, but I feel like my head is going to explode. I’m just.. Exhausted. Between work and school and-” You cut yourself off, you didn’t even know how to paraphrase your love life a this point. 

”Beautiful, take a breath. I’m not mad or upset or whatever. I just want you to be happy.. So I’ll back out. I don’t want to keep annoying you in the hopes of you eventually maybe liking me back the way I like you. I’m not stupid enough to think I have more of a chance than someone else that probably hasn’t treated you as bad as I did. So I’m ok with just being friends, ok?” He looked at the ceiling, kind of smiling as you stared at the side of his head. His words hurt. Why would he just give up after everything? He just said a few days ago he wouldn’t, so why now? It didn’t make any sense. It was aggravating. He was deciding things just like Itachi always did. You were upset, and mad. 

Then it hit you. Everything was in free fall. You already knew, but you had been keeping things at bay until you had thought more. There was 1 fact that you were extremely aware of, and scared of. 

You still liked Itachi, but you really liked Kakashi too. 

It hit you so much harder than you thought it would. It was all clicking, and now that you confronted it, you could feel yourself holding in tears. You liked Kakashi, but he was giving up. He was willing to remove himself and make way for someone else, because he thought you didn’t like him. It made your chest ache. You clenched your fists and felt a stinging pain in your palms. You were trying so hard to not let him know how hurt you were, but it was useless. 

Kakashi sat up on his arm and turned towards you, still laying down. His face was soft, but confused. He wiped your cheek, making you turn your face away from him to wipe your face and bury it within your hands.

”What’s wrong, princess? Why are you so upset? I don’t want you to be sad, especially because of me. Come on, talk to me.”

You took a deep breath, calming yourself a little. You sat up and looked at Kakashi, who was still semi laying down. You didn’t know what to say to him. You wanted to tell him, but you couldn’t form the words. The feeling of a softball in your throat wouldn’t let anything come out. You had to tell him, one way or another. 

You grabbed his hand, tugging for him to sit up. He did and met your eyes. He was closer to you now, making only a few inches of room between the two of you. He examined your face, the tear stained cheeks and red nose you now had. He brought his hand up to your face, wiping your cheek to remove some tears. 

_I have to tell him. Now._

You leaned into him, wrapping your hands around his head to pull him into you, your lips smashing into his. He kissed back immediately, but much softer than you expected. You kept kissing him, until he started to push you away. You didn’t want to let go, but he grabbed your arms and forced them down against your embrace. His face was angry. You didn’t understand why he looked so mad. 

”Y/n, I don’t want to do this. I’m not ok just being a fuck buddy when you’re feeling sad. I have serious feelings about you, so for you to do that, immediately after admitting you like someone else… That shit isn’t cool. I’m going to just head out.”

_Oh my god, he didn’t get it. Fuck!_

Kakashi went to stand up, but you grabbed his arm. He sighed deeply, annoyed that you stopped him. He looked back and down at you. You stood up, but kept a firm hold on his arm. You turned your body to face him, knowing you had to fix things. Immediately. 

”I’m sorry Kakashi. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.. I like you. Ok? I like you, a lot. I.. I didn’t know what to say, so I kissed you. I was hoping that you would get it because that’s just how my brain works, but I know it was a mistake now. I don’t want you to be a fuck buddy, or whatever. I was crying because..”

”What, because you thought I was giving up on you? Did it really upset you that much? Why couldn’t you just admit you liked me earlier? You’re so stubborn.”

”I KNOW! I know, alright. I didn’t really know.. How much I liked you until you said you were done. And not in a ‘Oh I like the attention you give me so don’t go’ way. I.. I genuinely like you. I don’t want you to give up yet. And I know that’s selfi-” Before you could say anymore, he kissed you. This time, much more forceful. You kissed him back, melting into his hot lips. He broke the kiss off and stepped back to create a little bit of space. 

”I won’t give up, pretty girl. I will give you as much time as you need. Hopefully not too long, but I’ll be ok. I just needed to know I still had a chance.” He smiled at you and pulled you into a hug. His body was warm and comforting. You wrapped your arms around his waist. You felt better, but more conflicted at the same time. “Can I just ask a follow up question though… Am I funnier than the other guy?” He looked at you seriously while holding your shoulders in front of him. You laughed, knowing he was being 100% serious. 

”You know, I actually think you are. You’re definitely goofier, that’s for sure. Plus your hair is crazier.“ You reached up and ruffled his head. He just sat there and looked at you with narrowed eyes. “Oh, don’t be upset. It’s kind of cute how it’s always a mess. It suits you.” You smiled at him, hoping he wouldn’t take offense. He just smiled back and brushed your hair back. 

”I love your hair. I think it suits you too, since it’s just as beautiful as you are.” 

_Damn, he’s smooth._

”Alright Casanova, take it easy. I’m still mad at you.”

”That’s fine princess, you have every right to be. But I hope you can believe me when I say I’m not going to mess around with anyone else. You’re too important to fuck it up again.” 

You could tell he was being serious. It didn’t help you much, there was still doubt planted in your mind. You were reluctant to trust him, so you stayed reserved for now. 

”I know you don’t trust me, and that’s fair. But please just give me the chance to prove it to you, ok?” He looked into your eyes, seeing the doubt. You nodded at him, knowing he really meant what he said. He smiled softly at you, and kissed your cheek sweetly. 

”Ok, how about we just lay down and play 20 questions? No perverted ones though, just so we can get to know each other more.” He chuckled and nodded at you. You sat back and laid down on your pillow. He jumped over you and laid on the other side of you, laying his head just besides your shoulder. “Ok, you go first.” 

And so you guys played. You talked about your family vaguely, what your hometown was like, and some of your favorite things. He talked about his dad, his childhood and his favorites too. Before too long, you started getting sleepy. You both decided to watch some movie on your laptop. The next thing you knew was waking up with Kakashi’s arm around you, cuddling you into him. 

The light from your window was pouring in, and he was still sound asleep. You checked your phone for the time, and saw that your class was cancelled from an emergency. You thought about getting him up for a minute, then he pulled you in closer to his side, turning to face his body more. He was shirtless, but still in his joggers from the night before. You knew you should have gotten up, but a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. 

After a little bit, you really had to pee so you got up. You didn’t want to wake Kakashi up yet, so you snuck out from his arms. Thankfully he didn’t budge, so you slipped out of the bedroom. When you got done, you went out front to see Asuma awake laying on the couch. 

”I figured you would have left by now. Did your class get cancelled too?” You walked over and pulled the eggs out of the fridge and started getting breakfast ready. He sat up and started stretching. 

”Yeah. When did you go to bed last night? Sorry I clocked out. I didn’t even feel tired, I was just annoyed that I somehow ended up being a third wheel on _our_ movie night.” He rolled his eyes and came into the kitchen for a drink. You chuckled at his pouting, he was such a baby sometimes. 

”I’m not the one who told him what we were doing. You should have known better. He’s your friend, how couldn’t you tell?” 

”He’s never been so annoying about a girl before! It’s not my fault you have him pussy whipped.. Not like I would know.” You shoved him into the counter, making him laugh. “You know, if you would just sleep with me once, I probably wouldn’t keep annoying you all the time. You’d fall in love with me, but I could deal with it.” 

_He’s being extra annoying. Maybe I can fuck with him a little bit._

”Ok. Let’s do it then. I don’t think you can handle me though.” You batted your eyes at him and got closer. You ran your hands from his chest to his stomach and closed the space between you too. You were inches from his face, his eyes wide and shocked. He started to tense up, moving further back into the counter. You grinned at him, bringing your other hand up to his neck. “Come on, ‘suma. You were begging for it a minute ago.” 

You were about to start dying of laughter when you could hear his heartbeat like a cartoon character. You could swear he was starting to sweat. He was freaking out, clearly not expecting you to act like this. 

”Uh- Y/n, are- uh, wait a sec-” He was fumbling over his words. He was obviously confused, but excited and scared too. You couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing maniacally. You stepped back, bending over and clutching your stomach as you gasped for air. His face dropped, the worry and panic leaving him only to be replaced by annoyance. 

”That was not cool! You had me freaking out! Don’t do shit like that or next time I’ll just fuck you on the spot!” He was red, embarrassed and annoyed from your prank. You kept laughing and tried to calm down. You started cooking, making enough food for a family of 8. Asuma ate a lot, but so did you. Just then, Asuma asked you a concerning question. 

”So what time did Kakashi leave? I’m sure he stayed until you went to bed, right?” He was munching on some bacon you had made already. You realized that you hadn’t told him Kakashi was still there, he was asleep so he had no idea he slept over. And slept in your room no less. Just when you turned to tell him, Kakashi came out front. 

”Good morning, princess. What are you making? Oh, hey Asuma, morning!” He smiled at us and sat down at the table before checking his phone. Asuma turned slowly to look at you, a disappointed look on his face. 

”Seriously Y/n. You fucked him _again?!_ You’re unbelievable.”

”Fuck off Asuma, we didn’t have sex. We just hung out and watched some movies and ended up falling asleep. Nothing happened, chill out.” You finished cooking, taking the plates to the table where Kakashi was chuckling at our talk. 

”Yeah, yeah. So he got to sleep in your bed but I got stuck out front? That’s some bullshit.”

You started laughing, of course that’s what he was whining about now. Kakashi leaned over to him, being snarky. 

”Hey man, not my fault she likes to cuddle with me more than you. Did you know she talks in her sleep sometimes?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, satisfied with annoying Asuma so early. You gasped, not realizing you still talked in your sleep. 

”Of course I know that! Do you know how many times we have had sleepovers? One night she talked for an entire hour!” They were both laughing now, enjoying the mockery at your expense. 

”Alright! If you two don’t shut up, I won’t let you eat anything, got it!?” 

They both stifled their laughing and nodded. 

“Thanks for the food, Y/n.” They said it in unison, like two little kids thanking their mom. 

All three of you ate and just chatted and joked back and forth. After you got done, you made the boys do the dishes and you got changed. Asuma left not too long after to go home. Kakashi hung around after he left, just sitting on the couch. 

”So, what are your plans today, princess? Anything going on?” 

”Well, since I don’t have class, I might just go to the café for a little bit then come home and chill out. What about you?” 

”Nothing I can think of. Do you want to come to my place later and just hangout for a bit?” He smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but wonder if it was really the best idea. 

”Oh, uh- I haven’t been to your house before.”

“Haha, no you have not. I just thought maybe we could watch some movies and just hangout. I really liked hanging out with you last night.” He smiled at you, got up and walked towards your room. He came back out, putting his shirt on. He walked back to the couch and sat down. “You can think about it if you want, no rush. Not like I have plans anyway. I’ll probably go home and take a nap and read for awhile.” 

You chuckled at him, “A nap? What, you weren’t comfortable sleeping with me last night?” He sat back and smiled at you, the same shitty grin he gives when you give him attitude. 

”Oh, don’t worry, I loved the cuddles. I just like to sleep when I can, or when I have nothing better to do. Force of habit unfortunately.” 

He sounded bitter towards the end, like there was more he didn’t want to say or couldn’t. You were trying to get a read, but he always tried to hide his unpleasant feelings. You wanted to make him feel better since you had reminded him of something he didn’t want to think about.

”Hey, why don’t you come with me to the café? I usually go alone and read for a little bit. We could go to your place so you can change and grab whatever book you’re reading then go there.” You shrugged at him, hoping that sounded casual enough to not sound like a date. He thought about it for a minute, weighing the options. 

”You know.. I didn’t want to freak you out or anything, but there is a library in my place. We could stop and get whatever from the café then go back to my place and read. There is a really comfortable sofa to lay on and a lot of books if you wanted to check them out. There’s a lot of romance ones though, just a heads up.” He laughed, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what he had just said to you. 

_He has an entire library in his place?!_

”You have an entire library in your place?!”

You shouted it at him, without realizing you were being too loud. He sat back and laughed, scratching his head a little, acting bashful. You slapped your hands over your mouth, horrified by your reaction. 

”Well, yes. I had too much space so I renovated it into a reading nook. It isn’t like a mansion 0 u see in movies where there is a two story Victorian library with a rolling ladder to reach the top shelves.” He laughed at you as your face moved to understanding from shock. 

Taking a deep breath, you sat forward in the chair and looked at him, “So like.. Did you renovate it yourself or did you hire someone?” 

”Haha, I did it myself, with the help of an old friend. I can be hands on when I need to be.”

”Oh, ok. Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell like that. It was just a little shocking at first. I’m sure it’s great though! I’d love to check it out if that’s ok with you.” 

”Of course it is, princess. I’m the one who invited you over, remember?” He winked at you, getting up off of the couch. “Do you want to go ahead and get ready so we can go now? Or do you want some time to yourself and come over later? I can pick you up, so it doesn’t matter either way.” 

”Um, well let me shower and get ready so we can just go now, if that’s ok.” You wanted to at least shower before going out. And since you weren’t doing anything but hangout, you didn’t need to do much with your hair or makeup. You could just dress comfortable, but presentable. 

”Yeah that’s fine. Would you care if I went home and showered before we go to the café? I need to get out of these clothes from yesterday.” He looked down and laughed. You giggled, completely forgetting that he hadn’t changed yet. You felt bad you didn’t have any clothes to offer him, but it’s not like you would need male clothes around much. The only stuff you had was stolen from Haru and Asuma. 

”Oh, of course! That’s fine with me. I’ll be back!” You took off for the bathroom and started the shower. You quickly hopped in and washed your hair and body. You tried to be quick so he wasn’t waiting long. When you got out, you realized you didn’t grab any clothes beforehand. You wrapped your towel around you, hoping Kakashi was on the couch and couldn’t see you. You quickly snuck out and went into your room, watching down the hallway from Kakashi. You shut the door and turned around, to find Kakashi on the other side of the bed getting his socks. You squeaked, scared by him being in there without knowing. You clutched your towel around you more to make sure he didn’t see anything.

”Sorry, pretty girl. I wanted to make sure I didn’t forget anything. I’ll go wait out front.” He walked past you, kissing your cheek as he went behind you to the door. You spin your head around to look at him, and he grinned before walking out. Once the door shut, you realized your face was red and you were still naked. 

You hurried up and got dressed, throwing on some jeans and a cute shirt. You quickly dried your hair and made sure you looked ok. You threw your hair up really quick so it wasn’t in your face. You went out front and Kakashi was putting his shoes on. 

”Ready to leave, princess? You look beautiful. As always.” You smiled back at him, nodding and putting your shoes on. You both headed out to go to his car. You texted Haru to let him know you would be gone today. He replied with just a thumbs up again. 

You sighed, and Kakashi noticed your mood had changed a little. “Is everything ok, Y/n?” 

”Uh, yeah. Haru just hasn’t been around a lot lately and I’m worried about him. He won’t talk to me about anything though, so I don’t even know what’s going on. We are just close, so I don’t like it when he feels distant, ya know?” 

He just nodded, looked at you and gave you a soft, sympathetic smile. You leaned back against the seat, tilting your head to the side and looking out the window. You felt his hand land on top of yours, gently holding onto it. You just closed your eyes, letting the warmth from his hand soothe you. Before you knew it, the car pulled into a parking garage and parked in a reserved spot. 

”Alright beautiful, we are here. Let’s go up, you can lay down upstairs.” He opened his door to get out and you followed behind him. He walked beside you, placing his hand on your lower back to keep contact with you. He was always so tender with how he treated you. He led you to an elevator and pushed the last button to go to the top. The doors opened and he walked down to the last door in the hallway. He unlocked it and invited you in. 

When you walked in, you tried to take it all in without looking too stunned. It was a wide space, with a large gray couch in a dropped down floor. There was a large tv on the wall in front of it, hanging over a fireplace. The entire back wall of the condo was almost completely large windows. There was a set of doors by the living room, leading onto a large balcony with a small set of chairs and a table. The kitchen was mostly stainless steel and black appliances with a beautiful dark countertop. The stove was fairly large, resting in the middle of the island. It was all very sleek and smooth. It was amazing how nice it was, but it also fit Kakashi entirely too well. Just as charming as he was. You kept looking around, your eyes scanning the space to take everything. Kakashi came up behind you and leaned in close to your ear. 

”It looks a lot nicer than it is. No need to start freaking out.” His warm breath sent a shiver down your spine, causing you to shake a little. He laughed, knowing how sensitive your ears were. He walked around you and put his jacket into a closet behind the front door. He grabbed your hand and led you down a small hallway with 4 doors. “Let me give you a tour.” 

He showed you the library first. It wasn’t as big as you expected, but still incredible. The walls were filled with shelves from the floor to the ceiling. There were two sofas in the middle. Each had a few pillows and throw blankets hanging on the back. There were beautiful old lamps lighting the room with a soft glow. You couldn’t wait to explore the books to see what was there. 

He then showed you the bathroom. There was a large bathtub with a rainfall shower head over the top. The rest was basically like any other large bathroom, but still in tone with the rest of the rooms.

Right across from the bathroom was his bedroom. It was by far the largest room. There was a large bed against the wall covered with stunning gray sheets and blankets. It had a few smaller pillows and two larger ones. There was a closet on the wall beside the door. Much like the living room, the back wall was windows with a door leading onto the same balcony. It was a beautiful view, even during the day. He had a few pictures out, mostly of him and some friends, with one or two of others that looked a lot like him.You assumed they were his family, but didn’t want to ask him and make him uncomfortable. Then you saw this beautiful painting hanging on the wall facing the foot of the bed. It was white tree, painted onto a black canvas with stunning red and pink flowers blooming all over it. 

”I usually don’t spend much time here. It’s really just for sleeping more than anything.” You nodded, feeling the blanket laid on his bed. He leaned against the balcony door, looking at you while crossing his arms. You noticed him staring and looked back at him. 

”Do I have something on my face?” He laughed, making you smile at your own joke. He tilted his head and smiled. 

”I’m just glad you’re here. You look stunning today.” 

His words made you feel butterflies in your stomach, making you look away from his gaze. You were never sure what to say after someone complimented you since it made you a little uncomfortable. The praise was nice, but made you anxious. 

”The last room is a home office, so I won’t bother showing you that. Let’s go back out front for a little bit.” He held a hand out, and you took it into yours. You both walked back to the living room couch and he pulled you to sit down. He still stood, and handed you a pillow from the corner of the couch. “Here, go ahead and lay down for a little bit. I’m going to shower really quick, then we can go to the café. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I’ll be back.” 

He turned around and went back into the bathroom. You decided to get a glass of water, so yo went into the kitchen. You started going through the cabinets to find glasses, eventually finding a shelf full of nice, glass cups. You got some water, and checked out the fridge. It was surprisingly full of a bunch of different things. You knew he liked to cook, but you didn’t know to what extent. 

After you got done slightly snooping, you went and laid back on the couch. You pulled out your phone, checking to see if Haru had texted you, or if you had any other notifications. You went through your messages and found the last conversation between you and Itachi. It had been about 2 days since he texted you, but you knew he was busy. He still didn't fully know about Kakashi, and it made you uneasy. You didn’t think Kakashi would know before him, so it was kind of an unexpected nervousness. 

You imagined that Itachi would be calm, rational when you laid it all out. He would be more understanding, given the previous engagements with Kakashi. But it was Kakashi who made you worry. How would he react if he found out your history with Itachi? How bad would his reaction be? It made you feel an unexplainable dread deep within you. You didn't want to be dealing with any of this, yet here you were. 

Kakashi came out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist and went straight into his room. You still couldn’t get over how nice his body was. The way his tattoo wrapped around his arm only made his muscles look even more nice. 

You heard a door shut, making you break your trance and look back to the hallway where Kakashi emerged, dressed but still with messy, semi-wet hair. His cheeks looked a little red, accentuating his scar. He was so cute, despite how mean and rough he looks at first glance. 

”Alright, pretty girl. Are you ready to go?” He smirked at you, taking in your confused look while laying down. 

”Yeah, let’s go!” You smiled at him, hopping up off of the couch and headed for the door to put shoes on. He opened the door for you and you both headed back downstairs. The car was already waiting out front, so you hopped in and went off. 

As you pulled up to the café and got out, your phone started ringing. “Hey, go on ahead and I’ll be in in a minute.” You took your phone out to answer the call and Kakashi nodded and went inside. It was Itachi calling. 

”Hey there, stranger.” He sounded like he was in a good mood for some reason. 

”Uh- hey Itachi. What’s up?” You didn’t want to be short with him, but you didn’t want to keep Kakashi waiting long enough to get suspicious. 

”Not much really. I wanted to see if you were free for a little bit. I’m almost to the café and I thought you might want to come. Plus I haven’t gotten to see you in a few days, so I miss your cute face.” 

Your heart dropped. You felt like you were going to throw up. What were you supposed to do now? Hope that you could convince Kakashi to leave before he got there without acting weird? Your mind started to run a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the fuck to do now. 

”Oh, uh- I’m actually here right now. But I’m with- I’m with a friend. So we aren’t staying. Sorry!” 

_A friend?! There is no way he will buy that once he gets here. And if he does, Kakashi will for sure do something to tell him otherwise._

”Ah, that’s alright. Do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow night then?” 

You kept looking around, trying to watch for him to pull up. Kakashi was watching you from inside and noticed how worried you looked. He decided to come out to see if you were ok. 

”Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll talk to you-” You saw Kakashi out of the corner of your eye walking up to you. You hurried up and ended the call, not saying goodbye to Itachi. You had no idea how soon he would be there, so you knew you needed to hurry. 

_Oh my fucking god._

”Hey princess, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He looked concerned and took your hand in his. You pulled it back from him kind of harshly and turned to face him. 

”Yeah! I’m good! Let’s go get our stuff and get going, ok?” You were rushing and he noticed but decided not to push the matter. You started walking back to the café and got inside quickly. Thankfully there was only 1 person in front of you so you were able to order quickly. You got your usual, plus a few extra muffins to take back to Kakashi’s. He did the same. As soon as you got done grabbing your things, you made your way for the door and felt Kakashi put his hand on your lower back as you walked out. As you stepped out of the café, you saw Itachi walking up about 10 feet away. You stopped dead in your tracks, not sure what to do at this point. 

”Hello, Y/n. Fancy seeing you here.” Itachi smiled at you, closing the distance to a few feet now. You felt Kakashi step out beside you, still keeping his hand on your back. 

”Y/n, who’s this?” Kakashi’s voice sounded a little deeper than usual, an almost protective tone in it. “Wait, isn’t this the guy from before at the school?” He looked over at you, and you could feel the color drain from your face. You were actually going to throw up. 

”Sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself, I’m Itachi.” You were looking down, too afraid to watch the interaction unfold before you. 

”Kakashi. We were just heading out. You ready, Y/n?” Kakashi sounded blunt and cold. He looked down at you and saw you visibly stunned. 

”I uh- S-sure.” You nodded and slightly looked up at Kakashi, then to Itachi. 

He smiled at you and tilted his head. He looked _amused._ “Alright then, I won’t keep you. You look stunning today, by the way. I’ll see you tomorrow, lovely.” He winked and started to turn, walking toward the café. Your body went cold, taking in his words as you felt Kakashi stiffen beside you. 

”Let’s go.” Kakashi took his hand off of your back and started heading to the car. You felt like you were going to cry. Itachi didn’t seem bothered at all, though you were sure he knew. Kakashi was pissed though. He was furious, enough to be short and leave you standing there while he went off. It was unbearable feeling like this because he was angry. You just wanted to go home and be alone to deal with it. 

”Are you coming or not?” Kakashi half shouted from the car. You clenched your fists, digging your nails in your palms and turned to walk to the car. You opened the door and got in, turning your body towards the door and away from Kakashi. You just needed to say you wanted to go home without crying and you’d be fine. 

”I-.. C-can you take me home?” It came out in a low voice, you didn’t even know if he heard you. 

”Why? I thought we were going to hang out today?” He still sounded angry, but more annoyed now. His words felt like they were cutting into you, and you squeezed your hands tighter. 

”I didn’t.. I didn’t know if you-” 

”What? That I wouldn’t want to hang out with you anymore? Seriously, Y/n?” He scoffed and looked out the window. You couldn’t stop it now, tears brimming in your eyes. You tried to clench your eyes shut to get rid of them in one swoop so you could wipe them away easily. What you didn’t realize was that you were holding your breath. So when you went to exhale, it came out loud and staggered. 

”I-I’m sorry.” Kakashi’s head turned back quickly to look at you. He saw you trying to curl into the door to avoid him, fighting back from crying and losing. He moved over to the middle seat and put his arm around you and pulled you against him. You still wouldn’t look at him, embarrassed and hurt. 

”Y/n, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such an ass. Please don’t cry. If you don’t want to be around me now, it’s ok. I’ll take you home. But I’m not mad at you.” He put his hand up to your face, gently grabbing it to look at him. You knew you looked like a mess, but he just caressed your cheek while wiping the tears off of you. “I’m sorry I upset you, beautiful.” 

”..you’re not mad at me?” 

”Why would I be mad at you? I knew you liked someone else. I wasn’t thrilled about meeting him and finding out he was the guy from before. Then he called you lovely and I just..” His jaw tightened. He didn’t want to upset you anymore even though he was still mad. 

”So.. You weren’t mad at me?” You looked up at him, putting your hand on his chest as you leaned against him. He took a deep breath and sighed. He bent his head down and kissed your forehead. 

”No, princess. I was just jealous and I was being an idiot. You can do and see whoever you want.. I’d just prefer to not have to be around for it. Does that sound like a deal?” He smiled at you and put his finger under your chin, smiling and looking into your e/c eyes. 

You stared back at him, not noticing how close you were. You sat there for a moment, taking in his features. You were both lost in each other's gaze, not noticing the world passing you by. You put your hand up to his cheek, running your thumb over the bottom of his scar. He shut his eyes, leaning into your hand. He brought his hand up, laying it over yours and held it onto his face. You could feel his breath on your face. It was all intoxicating. You were losing yourself in him, and you weren’t fighting it. 

The car pulled into the parking garage, the small hump in the entrance bringing you both back down to earth. You leaned back to your original spot and looked down at your lap. Kakashi cleared his throat and sat back into his seat as well. The car parked and you both got out with your food and drinks. You kept awkwardly smiling at him when you looked at each other, but didn’t talk the entire way up to his room. You finally got to his door, and he stood in front of it, blocking your way. 

”Y/n, can I ask you something?” 

”Yeah, Kakashi, of course.” 

”Well.. You know what, nevermind. Just forget I said anything.” He turned and opened his door and went in. You were confused, but didn’t want to bother him. You went inside and went to the kitchen to put your stuff down on the counter. 

”Hey! Do you still want to read for a while, or would you want to watch a movie? I don’t care, either wa-” You turned to him, but he wasn’t in the living room. You looked around, but didn’t see him. You started to head towards the hallway, “Kakashi?” 

You caught him out on the balcony in the corner of your eye. He was leaning on the railing, looking out in front of him with his arms crossed over one another. 

You walked over to the doors and opened them. You hesitated walking out for a second, then decided to go for it. You stood beside him, looking out at the buildings below and out in the distance. 

”Do you have history with Itachi? I could tell there was something going on, then I remember he mentioned that you guys have known each other for a while the first time I met him. I guess I just want to know if I really have a chance, or if you’re just going to go back to him in the hopes I might change your mind.” He didn’t look at you, but you could hear the hurt subtly in his tone. 

”Yeah.. Itachi and I have a complicated past. But Kakashi,” You looked at him, bringing your hand to his face, making him look at you. “Kakashi, my feelings for you are real. I wouldn’t even have gone this far had I not been honest with my feelings. I just.. I don’t want you to feel like a second choice, because you’re not.” 

Without much warning, Kakashi grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him. His hand went up your neck and to the back of your head, bringing you into his lips. He kissed you deeply, holding you against his body. It took you a moment to react before you wrapped your arms around his neck. You started moving your lips against his as he wrapped his arm around your waist. He started to lift you off the ground, using his other hand to bring your leg up and circle around his waist. You held onto him while keeping your lips on his. He opened the balcony door and stepped inside, walking over to the sofa. He gently sat you down on the couch, hovering over you. You turned to the side and started to lay back, pulling him along with you. He resisted your pull, and took your arms off of his neck. He broke the kiss and pulled away from you. 

”Y/n I.. I don’t think we should do anything. I don’t want to overstep or make things more complicated for you. I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.” He sat back on the couch in between your legs. He lifted the leg up that was towards the back and laid it over his lap. You sat up on your forearms, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen you received while making out. 

”No, no. It’s ok, you’re probably right. It’s not your fault, I was partially to blame, too.” You smirked at him, hoping things wouldn’t get awkward again. He laid his head on the back of the couch and looked over at you. He smiled and put his hand on your leg, softly rubbing it. 

”Alright. Why don’t we watch a movie for a little bit and just relax? We can chill in the library later.” You nodded, grabbing a pillow to put under your head. Kakashi moved a little sideways, putting his feet up but keeping your legs in his lap. He turned on the tv and you both browsed movies for a little bit, bickering on what to watch. Surprisingly, he agreed to a romcom you liked, but he had never seen before. 

You both watched the movie, laughing occasionally at the cheesy banter and just noticing the other ones interest in the movie. By the end of it, Kakashi was almost completely besides you against the couch and snuggling into your side. His arm was propping his head up while the other laid over your stomach. He looked up at you and smiled. 

”What are you looking at, dork?” You laughed and poked him in the cheek. He chuckled and rubbed your side a little. 

”I just think you’re so gorgeous. I love spending time with you, I just hate that it goes so fast. It makes me want to hold you hostage in the library.” You both laughed and he hugged you a little tighter. 

”Well I think you’re pretty handsome yourself.” 

”So now that we have established we are both how, do you want to order some take out?” 

”Yes, I’m starving!” You laughed and pulled your legs off of him. He got up, went to the kitchen and grabbed some menus and his phone. You guys figured out what you wanted and he called and put in the order. 

”I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick. I’ll be right back.” Kakashi got up and took off. You heard the door shut, and his phone lit up on the couch beside you. You didn’t want to snoop, but it went off three times. 

_I’m sure it’s nothing, just a quick peak._

**3 MESSAGES FROM TAE**

_T: Hey cutie ;)_

__

_T: I miss you! you haven’t talked to me in a few days :(_

__

_T: are we still on for this weekend? i can’t wait to pick up where we started last time ;)_

You quickly looked away. You didn’t want to over react, but it was too late.

_There are only so many things those messages could have meant. How could I be so fucking stupid?! What the fuck is wrong with him?_

You were pissed, but you were hurt more than anything. You didn’t know if you wanted to laugh or cry, so you settled on a good medium. Your body started shaking, going back and forth between sobbing and laughing. You got up and started to grab your stuff to leave. Hopefully you could just go before he came out. You took a deep breath, wiped your face off and fixed yourself up. You grabbed your shoes and started to put them on when Kakashi came back out front. 

”Y/n, where are you going? The food will be here in a few minutes.” He walked up behind you. You just kept putting your shoes on, not answering him or looking at him. You stood up and reached for the door. He grabbed the door knob before you could and moved in front of you. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

You were seething. You didn’t even want to cry right now, you wanted to fight. 

”Why don’t you go ask your friend Tae. I’m guessing she is your fuck buddy from Gai’s party right?” You stared at him, furrowing your eyebrows and pursing your lips. 

”What are you talking about? What is going on with you?” You turned around and walked over to the couch and grabbed his phone. You walked up to him and shoved it into his chest. He grabbed it and looked down at his screen. He saw the texts and looked back at you. “Y/n, it’s not what you think. But seriously, you looked at my messages?” 

”Haha, wow. I only looked because it kept going off, so I thought someone was calling you. Sorry I looked at your phone because I know that’s not ok. But you don’t get to take away from why I’m mad to begin with. I actually thought you were being honest with me when you said you weren’t messing with anyone else. Fool me twice, right?” You were yelling now, beyond reason with him in this moment. 

”Y/n! I was being honest. I meant everything I said. I haven’t texted her once since that party. I swear, just give me a second to explain.” He grabbed your hand, turning you away from the door and back to the couch. He put his hands on your shoulders, pushing you down to sit. 

”Explain what Kakashi?! You obviously have plans with this girl this weekend! How stupid do you think I am? I saw the fucking messages! But you know what, you already played me once, so why not right? It’s easy enough, obviously. Too bad for you, I didn’t put out this time.” You scoffed at him, looking away from him. He put his hand on the back of the couch right beside your head. He put his other hand on your throat, putting his fingers on your jaw and turned your head to look at him. He was mad. 

”Princess, shut the fuck up for a second. Normally the attitude is cute, but you need to stop now.” You shook your head, making him drop his hand off of you. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to talk. 

”I don’t have plans with her, first off. Gai is having another party and invited all of us in a group chat. She asked if I was going, and I said no. Her and Gai started whining, so I left the group. I haven’t texted her since the party. Look.” He pulled his phone out and opened his texts with her. She had texted him multiple times, but he never once responded. 

You looked back at him. “Ok, but she said you haven’t talked to her in a few days. So you’ve obviously talked to her recently.” 

”She called me 7 times in a row in the middle of my lecture. I had to leave class to answer and I told her to stop calling me. She kept trying to talk to me, and I just kept trying to shut her down. She has been a pest non stop since the party.” He looked right into your eyes. You could feel your anger subsiding into guilt. 

_Oh my god, I’m the worst. I literally just went off on him, and he didn’t even do anything wrong._

”I-..I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, Kakashi.” You couldn’t even look at him. He sat down on the couch beside you and put his head in his hands and sighed. 

”I don’t know what to do, Y/n. You obviously don’t trust me at all. How am I supposed to keep trying to move forward when you won’t let me?” He sat back and crossed his arms. You looked back at him, and tried to figure out what to say. 

You couldn’t think of anything to say to make things better. He was right, some part of you still didn’t trust him. You spewed all of those insecurities at him in a fit of anger. He knew now, and so did you. You wanted to trust him 100%, but doing that with anyone has never done you any good. 

”I’m sorry, Kakashi..” He just huffed and turned his head away from you. You just looked down at your feet. “I’ll just leave you alone. I’m sorry, again.” You got up and started to head to the door. 

”Can you stop trying to fucking leave every time something happens? It’s getting aggravating having to make you stay put whenever I want to talk to you.” You stopped in your tracks and turned to look back at Kakashi. He was looking back at you, still sitting on the couch. You walked back to the couch and sat down next to him. 

”I just don’t know what to say, Kakashi. I shouldn’t have exploded on you like that. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain before I freaked out. I guess part of me still doesn’t trust you, but it isn’t just you. I just don’t.. I can’t trust anyone most of the time. But I want to trust you. I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

He put his hand on your thigh, making you look up at him. He still looked upset, but a lot less now. 

”Y/n, I really like you. More than I have ever liked anyone else before. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way, but you have to give me a little more credit. I fucked up once, that doesn’t mean I’ll hurt you again. So if we are going to get anywhere, I need you to trust me a little more, alright? I know you have your own past and that might never get better, but let me at least get the chance to try.” His face made you melt, hanging on to every word he said. You smiled at him and just nodded. He wrapped his arms around you and brought you into a big hug. You hugged him back and buried your face into his chest.

”I’ll try. I really want to try with you Kakashi. Thank you for being so patient with me, it means a lot.” You looked up at him and gave him a small kiss on the chin and he chuckled. 

”Hey, princess?” 

”Yeah, Kakashi?” 

He looked down at you, and kissed you softly. He held your face in his hand and moved his lips slowly against yours. He slightly leaned back and looked at you. His eyes were soft as he looked at you, making you blush and smile at him. 

He put his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. You could feel him breathing at a slow and even pace. He grabbed your hand and held onto it. You looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. 

_He’s so sweet. I could sit here and give him kisses all day. I wonder why he looks so.. Worried right now._

”Is everything ok, Kakashi?” 

He pulled you into a tight hug, setting his head on top of yours. He took a deep breath, it almost sounded like he was trying to calm down. 

_What could be making him so nervous all of a sudden?_

”I think I’m falling in love with you, princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took me a little longer than usual to post, i haven't felt great the past couple of days so i haven't been as motivated. there MIGHT me some more spicy stuff in the next chapter, it just depends on how far the story progresses *w*  
> thank you guys so much for the love, it means so much to know there's other people out there that likes my work. please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about this chapter! feel free to follow me on twitter @eternallangsty for updates and crumbs on chapters and when i'll be updating. Much love! <3


	8. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as things get closer and closer between y/n and kakashi, things get more complicated with itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little saturday update for you guys! there is more fluff and emotional content in this chapter, but hopefully you like it, thanks for reading!

”I think I’m falling in love with you, princess.” 

_Holy shit. Did he just say that?_

”Calm down. I don’t need you to say anything or start freaking out. I just wanted to let you know I’m serious about you. I won’t hurt you again, I promise.” 

You didn’t even know how to talk anymore. You just stared at him with your mouth slightly open. Kakashi leaned in and kissed you. You were still shocked, but started to kiss him back. You both just sat there, holding each other closely while kissing slowly and smoothly. Neither of you made any advances beyond where you were. It was amazing how great you felt, and you knew from how he was holding you that he felt the same. Everything around you was fuzzy and blurred. It felt like the planet had stopped spinning, letting you enjoy this as much as you could. 

After a few minutes, you pulled your lips away from his. Before you could pull back anymore, he wrapped his arms around yours, hugging your arms to your sides and squeezed. You couldn’t move so you tried to wiggle yourself free. Kakashi grinned and gave you a shitty look. 

”Kakashi! What are yo-hmph!” He kissed you, cutting you off. “What are you doing?!” 

He started kissing you all over. Multiple little, aggressive kisses all over your cheeks, over your nose and all over your forehead. You started giggling from the ticklish attack he was making on your face. He was smiling the whole time, making sure not to leave a single spot on your face untouched by his lips. 

”There! Now you have kisses from me all over.” He stuck his tongue out at you making you laugh even more. “Alright princess, it’s getting late. Do you want to stay over or do you want me to take you home? You can wear some of my clothes to sleep in.” 

”Thank you, cutie. But I need to go home tonight. Maybe another time though, ok?” You started to get up and get your things. Kakashi followed behind you, getting his shoes on. 

”Ok, fine! I don’t know how I’ll be able to sleep without you though. I hope you feel good about your choice! I’ll be exhausted tomorrow from the lack of sleep!” You rolled your eyes at him and laughed. He was smiling at you and opened the door to leave. You guys walked down to the car and started to head out. You got home fairly quickly and he walked you up to your door. 

”Alright then. I guess I’ll talk to you later then?” You held his hand, swinging it and looking up at him. 

”Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something.” He looked nervous and put his head down, so you got closer to him and bent down to look at him better. 

”Well? What is it?” He chuckled and looked back at you. 

”Well Gai is having that party this weekend. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me as my date. If not, it’s ok. I wasn’t planning on going anyway, but I figured if you went with me it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

You didn’t like the idea of going knowing that girl would be there. But you also didn’t want him to miss out because of you. You didn’t know what to tell him. 

”Uh.. I mean, I’m just not sure if I’m comfortable going after what happened last time. I kind of exploded in front of everyone. But if you want to go, then that’s ok. I trust you, and I don't want to hold you back.” You started to get nervous. You wanted to be the bigger person, but you hoped he wouldn’t go anyway. He just sighed and rubbed your arm. 

”I wasn’t going to go anyways, I just wanted to go with you. Do you want to go on a date then? If you’re not busy.” You smiled at him, already excited to go out with him again. 

”Absolutely. I’d love to go out with you. Just text me details, ok?” He grinned at you and nodded. He leaned in and kissed your forehead. You blushed at him. _He is so fucking cute sometimes._

”Sounds like a plan, princess. I’ll see you later. Have a good night, don’t forget to dream about me. I know I’ll be dreaming of you.” He winked at you and turned to leave. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach as you turned and opened your door. 

Haru was sitting on the couch and looked over to you when he saw you come in. “Hey loser! There is some stuff on the table for you.” He seemed like he was actually in a good mood considering how he has been lately. Maybe he was finally ready to talk to you about it. 

You went over to the table and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase with a card sticking out. Your eyes went wide, and you looked over at Haru. 

”Don’t ask me, a delivery guy dropped them off a few hours ago. Just look at the card.” You rolled your eyes and turned back to the flowers. You grabbed the card and started reading: 

”My lovely, I hope you like the flowers. They reminded me of you, and how beautiful you are. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. With all my love, Itachi.” 

_Of course he would send me flowers. Maybe that’s why he seemed so smug today when we ran into each other._

”So, who’s the unlucky guy? Kakashi or the ex?” He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked. You sat down beside him on the couch and glared at him. 

”Shut up. They’re from Itachi. I’m supposed to hangout with him tomorrow, but I ran into him today with Kakashi. It was weird, I thought I was going to be sick. I don’t know how long I can keep up with this.” You sighed and sat back on the couch. You closed your eyes and put your hands up behind your head. You heard Haru start to laugh so you opened your eyes and looked at him. 

”I just think it’s funny that you haven’t had even the slightest bit of a relationship in the past few years, now all of a sudden you have two guys begging at your feet. I just don’t get it, unless you have like, magically lady parts.” He started laughing harder now and you laughed with him. 

”Dude, I don’t even know how I got here. I never expected things to go this far with Kakashi. And I sure as fuck never expected Itachi to come back. When I hang out with either of them, I completely forget everything else that’s going on. Then I get home and I’m by myself and realize the mess I’m in. Help me, Haru!” 

He picked up a pillow and threw it at you. You tried to catch it, but it still smacked it into your face. You grabbed it and buried your face into it. He leaned over and put his head on your shoulder. 

”I mean, it really just comes down to one thing.” He looked up at you and made a really serious face. 

”And what would that be Haru? Share your wisdom with me, please. Enlighten me.”

”All you have to do is ask yourself.. Who is better in bed?”

Your jaw dropped and you smacked him with the pillow. He started laughing and hugging onto your side to try to avoid the blows more. 

”Alright, alright! I was just kidding! Well, kind of. Who is better?” 

”Oh my god, Haru! Shut the fuck up.” You got up off of the couch and started heading back into your room. You stopped at the end of the hallway and looked back at Haru. “And I don’t know, they’re both really good.” He started to die of laughter as you walked away. 

You went into your room and took a deep breath. You went ahead and took a shower and got into your pajamas to go to bed. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep once you laid down. 

.

.

.

The next morning went by pretty quickly. You texted Itachi to see what time he was going to get you and what you needed to wear. He was going to come at 7pm but he told you to dress up nice. You only really had a few nicer dresses, but you didn't want to dress up too nice. You picked out a silky black dress that hung just right on your body. It had spaghetti straps and a low back with a slit up the front for your leg to come out. It was definitely the hottest, nicer dress you had. You paired it with a beautiful silver necklace and bracelet set. You decided to loosely tight your hair back, leaving a few strands down around your face. You wore a pair of black heels that completed the whole look. You did your makeup better than you normally do. You looked fucking awesome, and you knew it. 

You couldn’t help but look at yourself and wonder what Kakashi would think. There was a twinge of guilt inside you. 

You heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Itachi. 

”Haru! Can you get that?! I’ll be out in a sec!” You shouted from your room. You were putting your shoes on and made sure everything looked alright. You grabbed a warm wrap to wear so you didn’t get cold and headed out front. 

You got out front and saw Haru standing there talking to Itachi. They both looked at you, and Haru’s jaw dropped. 

”God damn, Y/n! You look fine as shit!” He was genuinely surprised since he had never seen you look that good before. He patted Itachi on the shoulder and laughed a little. 

”Haru! Shut up.. And thank you, ha.” You chuckled a little. Haru had his own funny way of complimenting you. He was usually way too blunt, but that’s just how your relationship was with one another. He went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. 

It took you a second to look back at Itachi, whose eyes were glued to you. He had his hair pulled back a little more than usual, but still in his signature low pony tail. He was in a nice black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. He looked absolutely amazing. You looked back to his face, and he looked just as mesmerized as you did. 

”You look stunning, lovely. Absolutely breathtaking.” He walked over to you and grabbed your hand. He lifted it to his face and kissed the back of it softly. 

”You look so handsome, Itachi. I don’t think I have ever seen you look so formal before.” You smiled at him and locked your fingers into his. He smirked at your remark and started walking to the door. 

Haru came back into the living room and plopped down on the couch with some chips in hand. “Alright you kids, go have fun on your date and get out of here before I throw up. You’re both very hot and it’s causing a bi panic. Goodbye!” 

Itachi started laughing under his breath and you rolled your eyes. You both walked out and made your way to the car. He opened your door for you, holding your hand as you sat in. He quickly walked to the other side and got in. He started driving and put his hand on your thigh. He started rubbing his thumb in circles, sending a shiver up your body. 

”So beautiful, are you excited for our date? I’ve been waiting all day to see you.” You looked over at him and he was smiling. You smiled back and nodded at him. 

”Yes, I am. I’m guessing you aren’t going to tell me what exactly we are doing tonight though, right?”

”No, I can tell you. We are going to eat dinner, do some dancing and then go get some ice cream. Nothing too crazy for our first real date.” 

”Why do I have the feeling you’re downplaying the plans?” You gave him a sideways look and he smiled at your suspicions. You shook your head and turned to look out the window. The night lights were beautiful on this side of town. It reminded you of the busy road in your hometown during festivals. It felt nostalgic thinking about it with Itachi next to you. But it also felt off. 

The car pulled up to this beautiful restaurant with a valet out front. Itachi pulled in and stepped out of the car. He walked over and helped you out of the car, holding your waist as you walked up to the stand. He handed the man standing there the keys to his car. He opened the door for you and you both walked into the beautiful restaurant where you were greeted by a hostess. 

”Good evening, do you have a reservation?” 

Itachi smiled at you and looked back to her, “Yes. Uchiha.” 

The hostess looked at him, then at you, then back to him. “I apologize, Mr. Uchiha. Let me escort you to your room.” She quickly turned and started walking towards a set of stairs leading to another floor. 

You looked up at Itachi as you followed her up to a room. “You reserved an entire room? Don’t you think that’s a bit too much?” 

He laughed and leaned over to kiss the side of your forehead. “Nothing is too much when it comes to you, love. You’re lucky I didn’t rent the entire place out.” You lightly jabbed him with your elbow and he laughed under his breath. 

The hostess opened a door and let you walk in. It was a beautiful private room with a table to the side and a couch not too far from it on the other side of the room. The windows were huge, and there were small, twinkling lights strung across the entire ceiling lighting the room. You audibly gasped and Itachi looked down at you and grinned. 

”Do you like it, beautiful?” He whispered in your ear, brushing his lips lightly against you. 

”Itachi, I- I don’t even know what to say. This is amazing.” You looked up at him and gripped his arm tightly. He smiled at you and led you to the table where a cart with a bottle of champagne was sitting in a bucket with ice. He pulled out your chair and you sat down. The table had smaller candles circling a bowl of flowers floating on water in the center. Itachi sat down across from you and sat back in his chair a little. 

”Allow me to fill your glasses. Your dinner will be brought in shortly, but please feel free to notify our staff if you need anything. Your waiter will be by shortly to introduce himself. Enjoy your evening, and thank you for coming.” She smiled at the both of you and exited the room. 

”I went ahead and ordered ahead of time, I hope that’s alright. If you don’t like it, I can get you something else, too.” Itachi looked at you and reached out his hand from across the table. You put yours in his palm and let his fingers wrap around yours. “Thank you for coming on this date with me tonight.” 

He lifted his glass up towards you, and you returned the favor and gently clinked your glasses together to cheers. You both took a sip, and the bubbles were crisp on your tongue. You wanted to pace yourself so you wouldn’t ruin everything by getting drunk. 

”So, tell me about school.”

You both talked, discussing how things have been the past few years and everything in between. Your food came out not too long into the conversation and it was amazing. Itachi had ordered all of your favorites, remember how you liked everything. He ordered way too much in anticipation of what you might want, but he didn’t mind. You eventually got done eating and sat on the couch with your champagne and continued to talk. 

”Why don’t we dance?” Itachi asked you as you were taking a drink, making you choke a little. You coughed for a moment and looked at him with skeptical eyes. 

”You know I’m about as graceful as a rhino. But we can give it a go if you want.” Itachi raised an eyebrow at you and stood up, holding a hand out to help you stand too. He guided you closer to the windows and away from the table and couch. He grabbed a remote off of a shelf and turned the music that was playing up slightly. He pulled you in closer to him, putting one hand on your lower back and one hand into yours at your side. He kept you close and started moving, swaying you along with him. He moved so effortlessly gliding like he was on a cloud. 

You looked up at him as you moved, gazing into each others eyes. He leaned down towards you and placed a small, soft kiss on your forehead and you smiled at him. He hugged you tighter, bringing your hands up to his chest and you laid your head on him. You felt him set his head on top of yours and hum as you moved. You were both in complete bliss, moving together as one. 

But you still couldn’t get Kakashi out of your mind. 

After a few more songs, Itachi pulled away from you to look at you while he talked. 

”Why don’t we go ahead and head out, lovely? Do you have room for ice cream?” He raised an eyebrow at you and the corner of his mouth turned up. You huffed and rubbed your belly while giving him a funny face. 

”Are you kidding? I always have room for ice cream. I’m a little offended you even have to ask!” You both laughed and made your way downstairs. The car was already waiting so you hopped in and took off. You ended up going to a small ice cream stand not too far from the restaurant. 

It didn’t take you both very long to finish your ice cream, and you mostly just joked back and forth the entire time. Once you got done and got back to the car, you were reminded of yesterday’s encounter. You didn’t really want to ruin the date, but you needed to talk to him about it. 

”So, Itachi, about yesterday..” 

”I was wondering when you would want to talk about that. I remembered Kakashi from that first day and kind of knew then that there was something going on.”

”I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you about things sooner, but it ended up getting all messy.” You looked down. You didn’t really know exactly what you wanted to say, but you needed him to know everything. You wanted all of your cards on the table so everyone knew. 

”Itachi.. I like you. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t have come out with you tonight, or spent that weekend with you. I just-.. Things with Kakashi are kind of muddy too. I’m trying to figure things out, so I guess I was just wondering if you were ok giving me some time to do that. I understand if not, but please know that I’m trying my best.”

”Y/n, of course it’s ok. I knew my coming back wouldn’t magically make things back to how it was. I also knew you kind of had someone else too, just based on how you’ve been acting. I’m ok with waiting for you. Anything you need, and I’m there. Just keep me in the loop with you from now on, ok?” He put his hand on your leg and rubbed a little. You nodded at him and weakly smiled. 

”Uh, Itachi. I wanted to ask you something else, if that’s ok.” He nodded as a gesture for you to go ahead. “Yesterday when I ran into you with Kakashi, you seemed kind of.. Smug, I guess?” 

He laughed to himself and sat back, putting his head back as well. “Yeah, it was just funny seeing you get all panicky and Kakashi get all protective. I guess I just never really pegged you for the rough, bad boy type. I can’t imagine me and him have much in common, but I didn’t think he would be so hostile towards me right away. I take it he knew you liked someone else?” 

His words hit you differently. It almost made you angry the way he was talking about Kakashi. He didn’t know anything about him, but had already judged him. 

”Yeah, he kind of figured it out on his own too. I’m not as good as hiding things as much as I thought I could.. He isn’t really-” You cut yourself off. 

_BITCH. You are LITERALLY on a date with him right now. There is no reason to talk to him about what kind of person Kakashi is!_

”Uh, sorry. But yeah, things have definitely been a little tense.” 

The car pulled up to your place without you even realizing. You looked outside and took a deep breath before looking back to the other side. Itachi was looking towards you, a soft look in his eyes. 

”I’m sorry, Itachi. I hope I didn’t ruin everything. I had an amazing time with you, and everything was so great.” He grabbed your hand and butterfly kissed the back of it a few times. 

”You didn’t ruin anything, beautiful. I’m happy I could make tonight enjoyable for you. Let me walk you to your door. You can wear my jacket up since it’s still chilly out.” 

You both got out and headed upstairs to your apartment. You got to your door and faced Itachi. He pulled you in by placing his hands on your waist. He bent down and kissed you. You kissed for another moment before you broke it off. You just smiled at him and blushed a little. It was a nice kiss, but something felt off. 

”Well you go ahead and go get some rest, lovely. I’ll talk to you soon, ok?” 

”Okay, thank you. And let me know you got home safely! Good night, doll.” 

”Good night, Y/n.” 

You walked inside and saw Haru passed out on the couch. You went into your room and took off Itachi’s jacket and felt something in the pocket. You pulled out two small pictures. They were pictures you had taken back in school at the park. One of you both being funny, and another a friend took of you guys laying in the grass together. He had kept the one he took of you for himself. You grinned at the photos, and put them on your desk. You took off all of your accessories and headed to the bathroom to shower before bed. 

.

.

.

After you got up and ate breakfast, you laid back in bed. You were on your phone just going through your feeds when Kakashi called you: 

**”Hey there, princess! Good afternoon. How are you on this fine Saturday afternoon?”**

”Hi Kakashi. I’m doing ok, just laying in bed right now. How about you, what are you up to?” 

**”Oh, ya know, the usual. Waiting until I can see you again. Are you still ok with hanging out tonight?”**

To be honest, you weren’t feeling the best. Not physically, but mentally. You were tired, and depressed. You had always had rough days, but it’s been a while since you felt this bad. 

”Actually Kakashi, I kind of just want to stay in today. Just feeling a little more blue than usually, ha.” 

**”Well if it’s ok with you, could I come and be with you? We don’t have to talk or watch tv or anything. We can just be alone together. But if you want to actually be alone, that’s ok. I just want you to feel better.”**

”Well, I guess that would be ok. But I’m not wearing cute clothes or doing my hair. I look like a goblin right now, so be ready for that.” He laughed through the phone, making you smile a bit from his infectious cackle. 

**”You look gorgeous no matter what, princess. I’ll be over in 20 minutes. What snacks or drinks do you want? I’ll get you anything you want.”**

”Just get our favorite chips and some beer.. And something sweet, but not too much. The door will be unlocked so just come on in.” 

**”Alright, my princess. I will be there soon. Bye!”**

The way he said _’my princess’_ made your heart flutter. You hung up without returning the farewell. You curled back up under the covers, thinking of the past. It was almost always the reasoning for your bad moods. It was conflicting lately with working on things with Itachi. But there were days where you could still feel the loneliness you felt when he left. The endless despair and lack of will to go on with anything. 

You laid in bed, just huddled under the blankets and thinking until Kakashi came in. He was carrying 3 or 4 bags filled with snacks and drinks. He sat everything on the floor beside your bed and climbed into bed to lay down with you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, surrounding you with his body. 

”Is this ok, princess? If I just lay here and hold you for a while?” You shook your head yes against him and he kissed the top of your head. 

His warmth was making you feel more relaxed. You knew you were going to anyway, but it still shocked you when you started crying into him. You kept your sobs low, trying not to worry him. He rubbed your head and held you tighter to his body. 

”I’m right here, Y/n. Just let it all out for a while.” 

And so you did. You laid in your bed, embraced by Kakashi as you sobbed. Haru would help from time to time when things got bad, but it was nothing compared to the way Kakashi held you. It was amazing how different Kakashi and Itachi touches were. They were both so intoxicating, but almost completely different. Kakashi was always radiating heat, making you feel surrounded by his presence. Itachi was calming, like a soft rain on a gloomy day. Each made you feel great, but were always wanted at different times. Right now was a time you were thankful Kakashi was there. 

After a little bit, you ended up falling asleep. When you woke up, Kakashi was still there holding onto you. He hadn’t budged an inch, keeping his arms in the same place the entire time. You felt the tightness of your cheeks from dried tears. You knew you must have looked rough, but you had to admit that you felt a little better now. 

”Hey there, sunshine. How are you feeling? I have some headache medicine if you want some.” 

”Thanks, Kakashi. I really appreciate it.. And thank you for staying.” 

”Where else would I go when my princess needed me? Do you want me to make you some ramen?” 

”No. No, uh- I mean, just stay here with me for a little while. I’m not ready to let go.” 

”Alright, pretty girl. Whatever you need.” 

You laid on his chest with his hand on your back. He used his other hand to gently brush his fingertips up and down your arm that was laying on him. You looked up at him and saw he had a perplexed look on his face. 

”What’s wrong, Kakashi? Do you need me to get up?” He shook his head no and looked up at the ceiling. 

”Y/n, did-.. Did you date Itachi before? And did something bad happen?”

You felt your breath hitch in your throat. You had never once told Kakashi about your past with Itachi, and there is no way he could have guessed that all on his own based on those two interactions. You didn’t even know what to say, so you just sat there frozen, letting your heart race. 

”Kakashi, I-... I don’t even..” 

”After you fell asleep, you kept crying. You just laid on me and cried for a while, so I didn’t know you had even dozed off. Then you said his name a few times. Then you kept saying “Don’t leave me” and “I’m alone” and things like that.. I know you said you guys have known each other from your past. Is that something you’re willing to talk to me about?” 

You took a deep breath and sat up besides him. You were squeezing your hands together, trying to steady yourself. He wanted to know about the other guy you liked. You couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

”Kakashi.. I don’t want to ruin things between us. And telling you all of that just.. I’m scared.” 

He sat up beside you and put his hand on top of yours. “Hey, princess. Look at me.” You looked up at him, your eyes swollen from the previous breakdown. 

”I want you to tell me about it so I can know you better. I want to know your sad and dark parts as much as the happy and bright. If you are willing to tell me, I promise I won’t let it affect our relationship. And if it’s too much, we can stop. Ok?” 

”Ok.” You took a deep breath and tried to collect all of your thoughts. “Itachi was my first love. My first everything, we grew up together. And we eventually started dating, but in our last year of high school, he left the country with a few months left of school. He told me and left the following week. And because of my home situation, which I kind of already told you about, I was alone. And I went into this dark place for a long time. I eventually graduated, moved here and had to cope with it by myself. I’ve been ok for the past year or so, thanks to my friends. But him leaving.. It broke me. He was my best friend, and the most important person to me. So when he left, I just.. I shut down. For a really long time. I lost a lost of weight and stopped going out. I barely made it to graduation and moved here.” You were looking down again. You didn’t want to see his face or how he was reacting to everything because you knew how it might change things, regardless of what he said. 

”So he moved away and that was it? Did he at least break up with you properly? I just don’t understand..” He sounded angry. You knew he would be upset. _I should have never said anything._

”We spent that last week together, and he broke up with me before he got on the plane. He tried to break up with me right away, but I didn’t want to.. Kakashi, I’m-” 

”Ok, hold on. You spent your entire lives together, even fell in love eventually. Then he got into some weird ass program, told you a week before he had to leave, broke up with you, and just left. Am I missing anything here?” 

You shook your head no. You already knew he was going to freak out and leave. 

”What kind of selfish, piece of shit would do that to you? How could he just.. Leave you like that?! You didn’t have fucking anyone! He just.. Left you?!” He was yelling now. You sat back, absolutely shocked. He wasn’t mad at you, he was mad at _him_. “Jesus, Y/n.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I just.. Thinking about you like that.. Someone doing that to you, it makes me want to put my fist through a wall.” 

He put his hands on his forehead and leaned back. He was almost shaking from anger. You scooted up beside him and wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling into his side. 

”It’s alright, cutie. I’m ok now. Some days are just worse than others. I have a lot of other issues, but that one seems to be the most surfaced of them so it’s the one I mostly focus on.” 

”Beautiful, how do you even.. Do you still love him? Is that why you’re so ok with him now? Because I can’t imagine going through that, just to end up forgiving them and being ok.” 

His words hurt, but they hurt because he had a point. As much as you wanted to ignore the past, it wasn’t going anywhere. And a deep part of you would always love Itachi, but you knew you weren’t still in love with him. That broke within you a long time ago, no matter how you try to bandage it. 

Kakashi was looking at you, pain in his eyes. He looked sad and defeated. You felt an ache in your chest when he looked like that, making the pain that much worse. 

”No.” Kakashi just looked at you, confused. You took a deep breath before talking again. “No, I don’t still love him. I do, but in a way that is in the past, like an old friend. I’m not still in love with him. And we aren’t ok. That weekend I was gone, we went on a long walk and fought. A lot. But I’m trying to move on from the past, so I can feel better. Not so we can move on together.. If any of that makes sense.” 

”Do you want to know the truth, Kakashi? No bullshit, no sugar coating? I hate him. I hate what he did to me, and that will never change. I thought so many times that he had his reasons, but it was just me making excuses for him. But when I’m with him.. The pain goes away for a bit. Just until he leaves, then it comes right back.” You took a deep breath and looked towards the window, facing away from Kakashi. “But when I’m with you, none of that exists for me. I don’t feel broken or damaged. I don’t think of him or anything else. I get so.. Entranced in my time with you, it’s like breathing fresh air after being in an old building all day. You make everything, including me, so much brighter. And I don’t want you to feel like it’s your job to fix me. But I don't want to hide things from you. Ever. Because even though we have had some rough patches, I still-” 

_Holy shit, was I about to tell him I love him? Where the fuck did that come from?!_

”..I still really like you, Kakashi. More than anyone else.” 

You felt Kakashi move and get up off of the bed. You thought he was leaving, until he stood in front of you and crouched down to meet your face. 

”All I want is to make you happy, Y/n. I’ll do whatever I have to for that to happen.” 

He put his hands on your legs and stared into your eyes. You looked back at him and leaned into him. You kissed his cheek, holding his face with your hand on the other side. You pulled back and met his eyes. Your faces were still extremely close, to where you could feel him breathing out of his nose. 

”Kakashi.. Kiss me.”

He looked at you, and brought his hand up to the back of your neck. He moved closer to you, closing the distance between your lips. Your heart beat had picked up its pace from the feeling of his lips connected to yours. His mouth was soft, but firm against yours. You could feel all of your emotions flowing throughout you towards him. 

Kakashi slightly stood up, sitting himself down on the bed beside you. You held onto his neck so he couldn’t leave your lips. You pulled yourself onto his lap, straddling his legs. You felt his hands on your back, pulling your body closer to his. You felt his tongue lick your bottom lip, then on your teeth. You opened your mouth and let his tongue slip in. You kept dancing with each other’s mouths, your saliva running together. You could feel your sex starting to throb against him. 

”Y/n, we should probably stop, as much as I don’t want to.” He leaned back, releasing an arm from around you. You were both slightly panting from making out. Your lips were red and swollen. You brushed hair away from your face and looked down at his stomach. “Believe me, I want to. More than you can imagine. I just..” He shook his head. You knew how he felt about it, and you couldn’t do anything but respect his wishes. 

”Cutie, it’s ok. I understand. I’m ok with just kissing. Seriously.” You held his face in your hands, squishing his cheeks a little. You laughed at his irritated eyes as you made his cheeks move. “You are so cute! Such a baby sometimes.” 

”Oh yeah? Let’s see who the real baby is!” He had a shitty grin, and grabbed you in a bear hug. He flipped you over so you were laying on the bed and he was on top of you. He grabbed your hands and put them above your head, pinning them with one of his hands. He sat on your legs and sat up, still giving you a devilish grin. “I wonder just how ticklish you are, princess.” You started to panic and tried to get out of his hold. 

He started tickling your sides against your resistance, trying to find your sensitive spot. You were yelling at him and cursing at him. 

”Kakashi! Get the fuck off! STOP IT!” You bucked your hips up into him enough to lift him momentarily. You quickly flipped your hips, sending him to your side. He laid down and let go of your hands laughing. You laid there panting, trying to calm down and make your cheeks stop burning. “I hate you.” 

”I know, princess. But it’s so cute when you get mad. Look at your little cheeks, all red and mad.” 

”Fuck off, I’m mad at you now.” You frowned and crossed your hands, pouting. He chuckled and sat up and hovered over you. 

”Oh no, we can’t have that now can we? What can I do to make it up to you, beautiful?” He rubbed your cheek, giving you a small kiss on the jaw. His lips made you shiver and look away from him. 

”I want those snacks now.. And back tickles… And I want to watch something funny.. And then I want cuddles.” He laughed and started to get up. He stood in front of you beside the bed. He bowed his head to you with one arm behind him. 

”Anything for you, your majesty. Give me one minute.” He got up and walked over to where he had set everything down. He had also brought a bag from his house. He sat it on the bed and started pulling clothes out. “Here, I brought some sweats and a hoodie for you to wear. I’ll go out front to get us some water so you can change.” 

You held onto the clothes as he went out front. You quickly got up and changed into his clothes. They smelled like him and it made you so happy. He knew this would make you feel better since you were having a bad day. You only wore a tank top under the hoodie and decided against a bra. You quickly got onto the bed and sat up at the top as Kakashi came back into the room. 

”You know, princess. I was thinking. You should come up with another nickname for me. Cutie is a little.. Too cute.” He stuck his bottom lip out at you. He was such a brat sometimes. 

”Ok, did you have anything in mind then?” 

”Well, you could go the traditional route and use ‘babe’ or ‘baby’. I personally like honey bear, but it’s up to you really.” You lowered your head and looked at him through half lidded eyes. 

”Definitely not honey bear.. What about ‘handsome’ and ‘sugar’? Ya know.. Cause you’re so sweet.” He wrinkled his nose, clearly not liking the suggestion. 

”Ok, I don’t mind ‘handsome’, but I don't like ‘sugar’. You’re not an old lady.” 

”Ok.. What about ‘lover boy?’” 

”Eh.. I don’t hate it, I guess. Just keep thinking about it. Ok, princess?” 

”Ok. Now give snacks and tickles.” He laughed and handed you some chips. You laid on your stomach and lifted up his hoodie, exposing your back for him. He sat beside you and trailed his fingers up and down your back, gently grazing his fingers along. 

The next few hours went by while you laid in bed, watching movies and joking back and forth while eating snacks. You eventually started cuddling and took a small nap. By the time you got up, it was time to eat dinner. You got up and went to the kitchen to look for some food. 

You didn’t have much since neither you nor Haru had gone shopping lately. You figured it would just be easier to order something instead of going shopping now. You went back into the bedroom and found Kakashi laying down, scrolling through his phone. 

”Hey. We don’t really have a lot to cook here, so do you want to just order some food?” 

”Why don’t we go out and get some food instead? It might feel good to get out and get some fresh air. We can go get your favorite ramen if you want!” He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to you. You walked over to him and he grabbed around your waist with his arms, pulling you into a hug. He rested his chin on your stomach and looked up at you. 

”I guess, but I look horrible so don’t be embarrassed of me. I’ll change my clothes, but I’m not putting any makeup on.” 

He pulled your head down to him by your neck and gave you a kiss. “You’re beautiful the way you are anyways. Go ahead and get changed and let’s go. I’ll ask Haru if he wants to join.” Kakashi went to Haru’s room and knocked on the door. You hear it open and the two start talking. You went ahead and grabbed some jeans and a loose sweater. You put on your socks and headed out front. Haru and Kakashi came out of his room, laughing at each other. 

”I take it Haru is coming too?” You eyed the two. You didn’t know they were friendly with one another, but it didn’t surprise you. Haru made friends easily, and Kakashi was pretty similar to him anyway. 

”Yeah, let's get going if you’re ready, princess.” 

You all started to head out. You decided to walk since it wasn’t too far from your place. Haru and Kakashi talked almost the entire time with you inserting comments and nods here and there. You got there and sat at a booth. You all ordered quickly since you all knew what you wanted already. The food came out pretty quickly, and none of you wasted time digging in. 

Once you all got done, you got some beer and talked for a while. Haru even texted Asuma to come meet with you, so everyone was there. It was so nice having all your guys together, getting along and bonding. You all started getting tipsy, so you decided to stop drinking. As you were all talking, you noticed a small group of guys walk in. You immediately recognized 2 of them. Itachi and Kisame. 

You saw Itachi see you and started to walk over with his friend. You started tensing up, but part of you was excited to see Kisame. You hadn’t seen him since highschool. You got up from the table and met them halfway, earning glances from your group and his. 

”Hey there, lovely. Nice seeing you again.” Itachi smiled at you and you half smiled back. You turned to look at Kisame who was already putting his arms up. 

”Y/n! How are you? I haven't seen you in years. I didn’t know you went to this school too!” He brought you into a big soft hug. He was bigger than Asuma, so he really felt like a bear to you. 

”I know! I’m doing good. Where do you go to school?” You smiled at him. He was always so nice to you. He was one of the few people that kept in touch with you after everything happened. After you graduated, you didn’t talk to him much. He was supposed to have been at the house when you went on that trip with your friends a few weeks back, but he wasn’t able to. 

”Yeah, I actually only live like 30 minutes from here. My school is just a little further away though. You look amazing!” You both shared a laugh and you gave him another hug. 

”Are you kidding? You’ve gotten taller and more buff. How is that even possible?” 

”Well I’m majoring in biology and exercise science. I’m working on becoming a physical therapist so I have to keep in shape!” 

You felt Itachi get a little closer to you and whisper closer to you, “You look beautiful today, by the way.” 

You turned and kind of awkwardly laughed. You could feel the stares of your friends piercing into your back. You heard someone get up, and you just hoped it wasn’t Kakashi. 

”Y/n, you ok?” It was Asuma. He came up right beside you and put an arm over your shoulder, eyeing the two in front of you. 

”Uh, yeah. Asuma, this is Kisame and Itachi. Guys, this is my best friend Asuma.” 

”Nice to meet you, Asuma!” Kisame extended his hand out, and Asuma returned the gesture by shaking his hand. Asuma then turned to look at Itachi. Asuma knew all too well of your past and everything else. To say he wasn’t a fan of Itachi’s was an understatement. 

”So this is Itachi then.” His words were short and cold. You could feel his presence looming over you. 

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Asuma. Y/n has told me a lot about you.” Itachi extended his hand out to Asuma. Asuma eyed his hand and didn’t move. 

”She’s told me about you, too.” His eyes were stone, piercing into Itachi. Itachi lowered his hand and smiled a bit. 

”Ah, I understand. Y/n told me you were protective over her.” Itachi didn’t seem at all bothered by Asuma, which only made you feel more uneasy. Asuma wasn’t someone to tease when he was angry. 

”Of course. She’s my best friend and deserves better than an asshole who broke her heart and left her by herself for almost a year.” You couldn’t believe Asuma would just say that so bluntly. 

”Asuma, stop. Go sit back down, I’ll be back in a second.” You stepped in front of him, but his eyes didn’t move to you even once. You heard another person get up behind Asuma. Things were quickly spiraling. 

Haru walked up and stood beside Asuma. “Is there a problem here?” 

”Absolutely not. Just introducing myself to this asshole who broke Y/n. No big deal.” Asuma stood there with his arms crossed. You looked to Haru with pleading eyes, begging for him to make Asuma stand down. 

”Alright fellas. No need to get into a fight here. We’ll head back to our group, I just wanted to say hi to Y/n.” Kisame stepped in the middle next to you and patted your back. You looked up to him and smiled. He was always on your side, even though he was Itachi’s friend first. “Y/n, can I get your number? That way we can hangout sometime and catch up?”

”Yeah absolutely. Just have Itachi give it to you in a bit and shoot me a message.” He nodded and gave you a friendly wink. 

Some of Itachi’s other friends moved closer to the confrontation. There were quite a few of them. There was one with longer blonde hair, another with short red hair, and a girl with short greyish blue hair holding hands with a man with short orange hair and piercings.

You could feel the pressure building all around you. It surprised you that nothing was coming from Kakashi. You assumed Haru and Asuma had told him to stay put for the time being. 

”Alright guys, why doesn’t everyone chill out and go our separate ways, huh? Come on Asuma, let’s get going.” Haru patted his shoulder, pushing Asuma back a little. Asuma never took his glare off of Itachi, and Itachi seemed completely unbothered by it. 

You started feeling too anxious, your worry taking over you. You tried to calm yourself down, but there was no use with all of this going on. 

You felt a hand land on your lower back, and turned to see Kakashi standing closely next to you. He was in between you and Asuma, leaving you in between him and Itachi. Your heart started pounding in your chest. 

”Are you ok, princess? You don’t look so good.” He was leaning close to you as he spoke, like he didn’t even notice the others standing around you. You looked up at him, giving him a concerned look. “Alright, beautiful. Let’s go.” He started to pull you towards him and back to the table. Then you felt Itachi grab your other hand. Your head snapped up to look at him. 

”Do you want me to take you home, lovely? My car is right out front.” 

”I’ve got it taken care of. Let go of her hand, now.” Kakashi’s voice came out smooth, but threatening. You looked at him, and he was glaring at Itachi. Kakashi kept his hand around you tightly, but not to wear it was hurting you. “She is about to have a panic attack thanks to you. Just let us leave.” 

”Thanks to me? I only came over to see my girl when your guard dog decided to bare his teeth. And wouldn’t a car be faster than walking?” You had never seen Itachi look so cold and intimidating before. His voice made you shudder. 

”Itachi, let her go. She needs to get home, and she came with them. Don’t make things worse.” Kisame spoke from behind Itachi, putting a hand on his shoulder. You looked at Kisame and he nodded at you. 

”At least one of you properly cares about Y/n. If you weren’t so busy trying to claim what isn’t yours, you would have realized she didn’t want to see you. Now back off before my dog bites.” Kakashi’s face was like stone. His arms were tense, you could literally feel the hatred radiating off of him. Asuma took a step closer, ready to intervene if given the chance. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t speak. You didn’t know what to do and you started to shut down. 

”That’s funny coming from you. Weren’t you the one who was having sex with another girl within a few days of Y/n, or was that just a rumor too? I can’t say I’m surprised though. You don’t seem like the type to treat girls properly. I just can’t figure out what she sees in you.” Itachi was smiling, but it was toxic. He was pushing back at Kakashi, not bothering with any niceties. His words hurt you more than he probably thought, but in that moment, he didn’t care. You felt a lump in your throat and you clenched your hands closed tight. 

”Alright, that’s enough! Both of you!” Haru shouted from behind you all, but none of them backed down. 

”You don’t know a fucking thing about me. And who are you to judge when you abandoned her to travel? You shattered her heart in a way you can’t even fathom, without any regard for her well being. You’re lucky she can even look at you without hating you. I know I don’t deserve her, but at least I’m man enough to admit my faults instead of trying to act better than everyone else. You’re a selfish piece of shit. The only reason I haven’t beaten you senseless yet is because of her. Now either let go of her, or I’ll make you let go.” 

”I said that’s **enough!** Neither of you deserve her, at all. Now everyone back the fuck off before I start swinging.” Haru stood in front of you, grabbing onto your waist and pulling you into him. Kakashi let go easily, but Itachi held on a little too long. 

”Itachi, let Y/n go or I’ll fuck you up. Now.” Kisame’s voice was low, almost like a growl. Itachi released his grip and took a step back. You felt Haru move you back away from the group with Kisame following you both. Haru threw money on your table and grabbed your stuff. Kisame wrapped an arm around you and they both walked you outside. 

”Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Haru spoke to Kisame who was still holding you, holding you close. 

”No need to thank me. Y/n didn’t deserve any of that.” He looked down at you now and gave you a disappointed look. “I’m sorry, Y/n. Do you need us to do anything?” You took a few deep breaths and sighed. You rubbed your eyes in your palms. 

”Haru, will you go get Asuma and Kakashi so we can go home? I don’t want to go back in.” 

”Sure thing, loser. Are you sure you want Kakashi to come with us? I can just tell him to head home and take his stuff to him later.” You looked at Haru and thought for a minute. You couldn’t imagine being around Itachi right now, but you needed Kakashi. You needed him to hold you and make you feel better. 

”Yes. Get Kakashi. I want to go home.” 

”Ok. Why don’t you just sit for a second so Kisame can head back in with me, just in case.” Kisame nodded and gave you another quick hug. 

”It’ll all work out kiddo. I’ll message you tomorrow to check up on you. Just take it easy tonight, ok?” You smiled up at him and nodded. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed. He was always so soft and easily flustered. He was literally the embodiment of ‘Looks like he will kill you, but is actually a cinnamon roll.’ 

”Thank you so much, Kisame. I’ll see you soon.” He and Haru both went back in while you sat and steadied your breathing. The air was cold, but it felt nice going into your throat. A moment later, the three boys came out of the shop. Kakashi was in the back behind Haru. Asuma came over to you, bent over and picked you up like a baby. 

”I’m sorry for that, Y/n. I acted like an ass, and I should have taken better care of you. Let me carry you home to start my week-long apology tour.” Asuma kissed your head and you rolled your eyes at him. 

”Can you put me down? I’m only a little mad at you right now, but I do want to walk home.” He made an o shape with his mouth and set you down. You started walking with them and Asuma wasted no time making jokes about everything. You noticed Kakashi was walking a little further back from all of you. You stopped walking for a moment and let him catch up to you. He wouldn’t look at you though, so you stopped in front of him. 

”Kakashi.. Will you please look at me?” You put your hand up to his chest and tried to meet his eyes. “Come on, handsome. Look at me, or I’ll cry.” 

He slowly turned to look at you. His eyes were sad, and you knew he felt awful. 

”Y/n, I-.. I don’t even know where to start. If you don’t want to be around me, then I get it. I tried to keep calm, but he just got under my skin and I couldn’t keep it in. I’m so sorry I hurt you again, Y/n. I couldn’t even keep my promise to you, even though I swore to myself I would. I’m so sorry.” He let a tear roll down his eye. His hands were in fists at his sides, and he kept looking down at his feet. 

You reached up and wiped his face off, resting your hand on his cheek. His face was warm, his scar slightly brighter than usual. 

”Kakashi. Look at me.” He lifted his head and looked into your eyes. “I’m ok. I know you were just trying to look out for me at first. I’m not happy things escalated, but I’m not super mad at you. You didn’t hurt me, I’m a big girl. I’ll be ok. So please stop beating yourself up, ok? It hurts me more seeing you like this than anything.” 

”I’m sorry, Y/n..” 

”Oh my god, Kakashi! Stop calling me by my name! I hate it. It’s pretty girl, beautiful, or princess. I mean it, start treating me better or I’m going to start pouting.” He chuckled a little. You stepped beside him and made him put his arm around you. 

You started walking back to the house, clinging to his side. He didn’t say anything else the entire way back. Asuma and Haru were already upstairs and on the couch playing around. You grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him into your room. You sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. You reached your arms out to him while closing your hands repeatedly to get him to come to you. 

He smiled at you, laying down in between your legs and laying his head on your chest. You started running your fingers through his hair and hummed one of your favorite songs. 

”I love you.”

You stopped moving for a minute. You weren’t sure if you heard him right. 

”Wait, what did you say?” 

”I love you, princess.” 

_Oh my god.. He just.. I.. Wow._

He looked up at you now, sitting his chin on his hand. ”I mean it. And I know now, after everything, tonight might not be the right time to tell you. And I know you don’t feel the same. But I need you to know. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” 

That’s when you felt it. After everything, Kakashi was the one you wanted to be around. He was the one you couldn’t stop thinking about. He was your sun. Even when you fought, the pain you felt was there for a reason. 

”Kakashi, I..” 

”No, it’s alright pretty girl. You don’t need to apologize.” He smiled and rubbed your stomach underneath him. 

”No, Kakashi. That’s not it.” 

He looked at you with a curious look on his face, raising an eyebrow at you. You took a deep breath and hugged him closer to your body. 

”I’m scared, Kakashi. I just.. I want to be happier about it, but I’m terrified.” 

He squeezed onto you tighter, and breathed into your body. 

”You don’t have to be scared, princess. I’m not going to leave you. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

”I know, Kakashi. That isn’t why I’m scared..” 

He looked back up to you and looked into your eyes. He brought a hand up to your face and you laid your cheek into his palm. 

”I’m scared.. Because I think I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of drama in this one I hope you guys liked it though! I'm not feeling super confident about this chapter, but hopefully it was ok. a reminder that as much as I love Itachi, this is a KakashiXReader. i really love his character in this, so i've been thinking of some side stories too that would be it's own seperate story but idk yet! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love, kudos and comments! It really does help me stay motivated. If you want to keep up with updates, follow my twitter @eternallangsty for crumbs, chapter updates and fun facts :) much love <3


End file.
